Amitié Belle et Re-belle
by ma00333
Summary: Avec une Ginny débordante d'enthousiaste, une Hermione en pleine crise d'adolescence, une Luna se laissant entraîner dans toutes les lubies de ses amies, une Pansy qui va, elle-aussi, changer de son côté, un Harry plus qu'amoureux, un Ron plus que passionné, un Drago qui devient sage et raisonnable et un Blaise lunatique, une équipe de choc va se créer à Poudlard !
1. Prologue

**Hello !**

 **Je reviens non pas avec une nouvelle histoire, mais au contraire, une très très vieille histoire ... En fait, il s'agit de ma toute première histoire fanfiction Harry Potter, et elle avait eu beaucoup de succès, donc j'ai décidé de la partager avec vous (même si j'ai honte quand je corrige les fautes d'orthographes ou que je lis tous les clichés possibles et imaginables).**

 **J'espère que vous apprécierez, et n'hésitez pas à me faire partager votre avis ;)**

* * *

Résumé : Histoire d'Amitié, Amour, Haine, Ennemis, Dispute, Réconciliation, . . .

Histoire D'Amitié entre d'anciens Ennemis.  
Histoire D'Amour Interdite. Tout a changé pour Hermione et Ginny.

Durant les vacances, elles mettent Harry à la porte, décident d'habiter le 12 Square Grimmauld pendant les vacances. Rejoint par Luna plus tard, leurs amis et leurs familles auront interdiction d'entrer en contact avec elles avant la fin des vacances. Mais la rentrée va leur réserver quelques surprises . . .

Avec une Ginny débordante d'enthousiaste, une Hermione en pleine crise d'adolescence, une Luna se laissant entraîner dans toutes les lubies de ses amies, une Pansy qui va, elle-aussi, changer de son côté, un Harry plus qu'amoureux, un Ron plus que passionné, un Drago qui devient sage et raisonnable et un Blaise lunatique, une équipe de choc va se créer à Poudlard !

L'année commence bien pour Hermione et Ginny, entre le look, les cours, l'amitié, les garçons, les bêtises, le Lord et ses mangemorts, et leurs envies folles, elles ne vont pas s'ennuyer !

* * *

Prologue

/ Point de vue Hermione

C'est une belle journée. C'est la première semaine des vacances. Il fait déjà très chaud, mais les garçons jouent quand même au Quidditch dans le jardin. Avec Ginny, on papote de tout et de rien, dans notre chambre. On parle de notre avenir, mais aussi de notre passé. Tout ce qu'on n'a pas pu faire à cause de cette guerre. J'aurais voulu avoir une crise d'adolescence, faire des bêtises, et même m'amuser ! Et oui, Hermione Granger, la fille la plus sage de tout Poudlard voudrait s'amuser et faire des bêtises. Mais en temps de guerre, on doit grandir plus vite et sauter les étapes. À 17 ans, je regrette de ne pas m'être rebellé, de ne pas avoir fugué quand mes parents n'étaient pas d'accord avec moi, de ne pas avoir fait des choses interdites, comme fumer ou boire de l'alcool, ce que je ne fais même pas, alors que j'ai 17 ans passé. J'aurais voulu aussi connaître l'Amour, celui avec un grand A. J'avais eu quelques béguins, comme Ron ou Victor, mais jamais le vrai amour, le grand amour.

Ginny aussi aurait voulu fuguer et se rebeller, mais elle ne pouvait pas. Elle connaissait au moins l'amour. Le grand Amour. Avec Harry, ils filaient le parfait amour. Ils le filent toujours d'ailleurs. C'était une nouvelle raison d'être sage.

C'est fou quand même toutes ces choses qu'on n'a jamais osé faire, tout ça parce qu'on n'avait pas le cran, sous prétexte de cette foutue guerre.

J'aurais au moins connu l'amitié, chose aussi très rare en temps de guerre. Ginny, c'est ma meilleure amie, on se donnerait nos vies s'il le fallait. Il y a aussi Harry. C'est comme un frère pour moi. C'est le frère que je n'ai jamais eu, et je suis la sœur qu'il n'a jamais eue. Et bien sûr, il y a Ron. Je ne sais pas comment décrire notre relation, mais je sais qu'il est important pour moi. Très important.

Je regrette donc la vie que j'aurais pu avoir et que je n'ai jamais eu. Mais je ne vais pas me plaindre. Parce que quand même, ma vie n'est pas si mal que ça.

* * *

/ Point de vue Ginny

Hermione était là, assise à côté de moi, en train de songer à tout ce qu'on n'a jamais pu faire. Je la vois déprimer sur ça depuis plusieurs jours, et ça me rend triste. Je le sais que ça lui tenait très à cœur. Moi aussi, j'y pense beaucoup, à vrai dire, même si elle ne le sait pas. En fait, personne ne le sait vraiment. Mais j'ai un plan ! On va rattraper le temps perdu ! Les temps sont durs, et la peur règne de partout autour de nous, mais je suis bien décidé à faire apparaître un rayon de soleil dans ces ténèbres. J'ai fait une liste des choses à faire. Et je compte bien les faire, avec ou sans le consentement d'Hermione ! Le plus dur sera de la faire accepter. Mais une fois qu'elle aura accepté, tout roulera comme sur des roulettes, elle n'aura plus vraiment le choix. Je compte demander à Harry de nous laisser habiter au 12 Square Grimmauld pendant les vacances. Je veux nous couper de tout contact jusqu'à la rentrée, histoire de changer d'air. Un peu pour leur faire une surprise aussi. Ce sera comme une renaissance pour Hermione et moi, ou plutôt, une reconversion. Bien sûr, elle n'a pas encore accepté. Elle n'est même pas vraiment au courant, mais je la connais assez. Elle va finir par accepter, ne serait-ce que pour me faire plaisir, elle n'osera pas me le refuser. Mais on va enfin pouvoir être jeune ! Maintenant, il ne me reste plus qu'à trouver un moins d'aborder le sujet . . .

* * *

/ Point de vue Externe

Hermione sortit de sa rêverie quand une question de Ginny l'interpella :

\- Ça te dirait de rattraper le temps perdu ?

\- T'entend quoi par " rattraper le temps perdu " ?

\- Bin, vivre notre adolescence ! Faire tout ce qu'une adolescente ferait et qu'on n'a pas pu faire !

\- Tu veux dire que tu veux qu'on fasse des bêtises et qu'on se rebelle ?

\- Mais oui ! T'as tout compris !

\- Et tu veux t'y prendre comment ?

\- T'inquiète pas pour ça, j'ai tout prévu ! Il ne te reste qu'à accepter !

\- Je sais pas Ginny, les temps sont durs, et puis, on est vieille maintenant ! répondit Hermione sur un ton ironique.

Ginny rit à la plaisanterie de son amie, mais continua quand même à essayer de la persuader :

\- Aller ! Dis oui ! Tu verras, on va bien s'amuser !

Hermione réfléchit pendant quelques minutes :

\- Tu y tiens vraiment Gin' ?

\- Rien ne me ferai plus plaisir !

\- Bon alors d'accords !

Ginny lui sauta dans les bras :

-Merci Mione, je t'adore trop !

Puis, elles se mirent à sauter sur leurs lits comme des enfants. Quand elles s'arrêtèrent, Ginny se dirigea vers son armoire et commença à faire sa valise :  
\- Mais Gin', qu'est-ce que tu fais ? On ne va pas fuguer quand même ?  
\- Ha, oui ! Prépare ta valise, on déménage !  
\- Comment ça " on déménage " ?  
\- Bin, Harry nous laisse le 12 Square Grimmauld pour le reste des vacances ! Et en plus, ils ont tous promis de ne pas venir nous voir avant la fin des vacances ! C'est super, non ?  
\- Tu veux dire qu'on va vivre seules ?  
\- Oui ! On pourra faire ce qu'on veut ! Trop cool non ?

Hermione décida d'être contente et imita Ginny. Après quelques heures, leurs valises étaient prêtes et après avoir dîné avec tous les Weasley et leur avoir dit "au revoir", les deux jeunes filles transplantèrent directement dans la maison. Après avoir fait le tour des lieux, la même conclusion fut tirée par les deux jeunes filles :

\- Va falloir tout rénover.

Constata Ginny

\- T'as raison, on va avoir du pain sur la planche !

\- On commence demain, et on refait tout à neuf ! On ne va quand même pas vivre dans cette vieille maison poussiéreuse qui tombe en ruine !

\- OK ! On ne va pas s'ennuyer alors !

Sur ces mots, les jeunes filles allèrent se coucher, en attendant les dures journées à venir.

* * *

 **Voilà, j'espère que ce petit prologue vous a plus, n'hésitez vraiment pas à me donner vos avis ( et vos critiques), et j'essaie de poster la suite dans la semaine ;)**


	2. Chapitre 1

**Hello !**

 **Comme promis, voici le premier chapitre de l'histoire, j'espère qu'il vous plaira ;)**

 **Merci à Ayano pour ta review, je suis contente que tu te souviennes si bien de l'histoire et que tu sois de nouveau tombé dessus, c'est super cool :)**

 **Bonne lecture :D**

* * *

/ Point de vue Externe

Une semaine, ça passe vite. Très vite même quand on rénove et décore une maison entière. Les journées sont épuisantes, et les filles ne s'attendaient surtout pas à ce qu'elles aient autant de travail et de choses à faire. Mais ça en vaut la peine. Quand une maison passe de lugubre à quelque chose de vif, accueillant et chaleureux, ça en vaut toujours la peine que l'on se donne, surtout qu'en ça leur plaît. La maison était devenue une fierté pour Hermione et Ginny, ainsi qu'une toute première victoire dans leur projet d'avenir. Ce n'est pas toujours facile de remettre à neuf une maison, surtout quand c'est deux adolescentes qui s'en occupent. Le travail n'est pas toujours agréable, mais c'est devenu un vrai défi pour elles, un objectif à atteindre, c'est trop important et elles sont trop impliquées pour tout arrêter maintenant. Elles sont lancées et ne sont pas prêtes de s'arrêter.

* * *

/ Point de vue de Ginny

C'est fini ! Après une semaine éprouvante et de dur labeur, nous avons enfin terminé ! Le travail n'était pas toujours facile, mais on y a mis tellement de bonne volonté que le résultat est plus qu'à la hauteur de nos espérances. On est vraiment fière de ce que l'on a accompli. Maintenant, je passe à la suite du plan. La maison, ce n'était que le début, pour bien commencer et se mettre dans la situation, pour s'imprégner de notre nouvelle vie. Où aurait-on dormi sinon, et où aurions-nous pu être suffisamment isolées pour que notre métamorphose opère ? Les choses sérieuses commencent vraiment à partir de maintenant. Heureusement quand même que la magie existe, ça nous facilite grandement la vie quand même ! Pour la suite, je dois encore une fois la convaincre d'accepter le travail, qui n'en est pas vraiment un, ce sera plus une partie de plaisir et d'amusement qu'autre chose. Mais une fois de plus, je sais qu'elle va accepter sans problèmes. Juste pour me faire plaisir, comme d'habitude ! Londres moldu nous attend !

* * *

/ Point de vue de Pansy

Poudlard est vraiment très accueillant. Un peu flippant de n'être que trois élèves avec quelques professeurs dans cette grande école, mais quand même très accueillante pour un vieux château. D'ailleurs, les profs ont étaient très généreux de nous accueillir ici, étant donné qu'on a jamais été les élèves parfaits. On a prévu d'habiter ici jusqu'à la fin de nos études, si on nous chasse pas avant, et après, on se trouvera une petite maison pour vivre tous les trois, entre amis, bien sure.

Nous ne sommes plus obligé de porter des masques, ceux que nos parents nous imposés : Drago n'est plus froid et est beaucoup moins arrogant même s'il garde ses petits défauts, Blaise a pleins de projets pour l'avenir, et moi, je ne joue plus le rôle de la fille débile et superficielle qui cours désespérément après Drago. C'est soulagent d'être enfin soi-même. Dumbledore nous as proposé d'aller visiter le monde moldus, histoire « d'élargir nos horizons ». On compte y aller demain, ça nous fera du bien de sortir un peu de cette bulle de magie pure. Le monde moldus me passionne tellement en plus ! J'ai lu des tas de livre à la bibliothèque et ce monde est impressionnant, contrairement à ce que je pensais ! J'ai appris qu'on pouvait faire des " tatouages " comme la marques des ténèbres, mais sans magie, comme un simple dessin sur la peau ! Et on peut aussi se faire des trous dans la peau, mais je sais plus comment ça s'appelle ! Et toutes ces inventions tellement ingénieuses ! J'ai vraiment hâte d'y aller et de tout voir de mes propres yeux ! Les garçons sont moins passionnés que moi, mais ils sont quand même très enthousiastes, bien qu'un peu retissants. On voudrait essayer toutes ces choses qui nous semblent plus magique que la magie elle-même, même si on ne sait pas trop comment s'y prendre ! J'ai envie de changements, de donner une nouvelle image de moi, et aussi de donner un sens à ma vie !

* * *

/ Point de vue de Drago

Pansy est heureuse et Blaise aussi, comme jamais ils ne l'ont été. Ce vieux fou n'est pas celui que je croyais, il peut se révéler bien plus ingénieux et malicieux que ça. Rogue nous a aussi beaucoup aidé à nous intégrer dans l'école, parmi tout le petit monde qui y vit. En même temps, c'est mon parrain. Même si je ne le montre pas, j'ai hâte d'aller chez les moldus, ne serait-ce que par curiosité. Et aussi de voir la réaction de Potter et sa bande quand ils apprendront qu'on est avec eux et le courage dont nous avons fait preuve, nous les vils Serpentards. J'ai envie de partir sur de nouvelles bases avec mes amis, un nouveau départ, et peut-être même, devenir ami avec Potter et sa bande, ça ne pourrait qu'être bénéfique ...

* * *

/ Point de vue de Hermione

Gin' nous a trouvé du travail pour pouvoir nous payer, euh . . . bin, tout ce qu'on veut en fait, du moment que ça reste dans les limites du budget qu'on s'est fixé quand même ! Elle n'a encore voulu me dire ce que c'est que ce job, mais je m'inquiète pas, elle me connaît, quoi que, j'ai quand même des doutes. J'espère qu'elle ne nous a pas trouvé un truc excessivement fou comme tout ce qu'elle fait, parce qu'elle va me rendre folle sinon ! Déjà qu'elle court tout le temps dans tous les sens, impossible de commencer à réviser pour la rentrée avec le bruit qu'elle fait ! C'est pire qu'un marteau-piqueur dans l'appartement, elle est carrément intenable. Et les vacances ne sont pas encore finies, elles ne font que commencer !

* * *

 **Voilà pour ce premier chapitre, j'ai introduit de nouveaux personnages, qu'en pensez-vous ?**

 **Des points positifs, des négatifs, des idées pour la suite ?**

 **Comme d'habitude, j'essaie de poster la suite d'ici la fin de la semaine ou en début de semaine prochaine ;)**


	3. Chapitre 2

**Hello !**

 **Comme promis, voici la suite !**

 **J'aimerai vous remercier pour vos reviews, ça m'a fait très plaisir, et je suis contente que vous appréciez l'histoire :D**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira :)**

 **Pour information, l'histoire fait 42 chapitres, avec le prologue et un épilogue, donc on en a pour un moment ;)**

 **Bonne Lecture :D**

* * *

/ Point de vue Externe

Hermione et Ginny se préparèrent à sortir pour leur premier jour de travail. Une fois prête, elles sortirent de la maison et Hermione suivi Ginny jusqu'à leur nouveau lieux de travail jusqu'à la fin des vacances. Une fois arrivée, Hermione n'en crut ses yeux :

\- C'est ça notre travail ?

\- Oui, mais t'inquiètes, ce sera cool !

\- C'est même pas du travail, c'est carrément un jeu ! Tu te moques de moi ?

\- Je sais, mais n'en soit pas si sûre, c'est bien plus dur que ça ne semble l'être, et ça paye bien. Tiens voilà Luna, allons la rejoindre !

\- Luna ?

\- Bin oui, plus on est fou, plus on rit, non ?

Sur ces mots, elles rejoignirent Luna. Les trois jeune filles se saluèrent chaleureusement, puis entrèrent dans l'agence de mannequinat. C'était un grand bâtiment, aux allures modernes et avec de grandes affiches de magnifiques mannequins et célébrités posant dans des vêtements de luxe.

La personne qui s'occupait de l'accueil leur indiqua où elles devaient se rendre pour prendre les premières photos. Elles prirent un ascenseur et montèrent au troisième étage, en silence, aucunes d'elles n'osaient parler. Quelques personnes vinrent les accueillir et les conduisirent au près d'autres personnes prenant leurs mesures, pour ensuite les faire s'habiller, maquiller et coiffer, et après elles eurent de brèves explications sur ce qu'elles devaient faire. Les trois jeunes filles étaient très excitées que l'on s'occupe d'elles et de pouvoir jouer les princesses dans leurs beaux vêtements, comme toutes les petites filles en rêve.

* * *

/ Point de vue de Luna

Gin' a eut une excellente idée en nous faisant travailler ici, c'est tellement original et hors du commun ! Nous sommes toutes les trois ravies et satisfaites de notre travail. Hermione est vraiment jolie. À mon avis, c'est la plus belle fille de Poudlard. Ça ne m'étonnerait pas que Malfoy lui saute dessus, comme il l'a fait avec pleins d'autres filles ! Aux fils des années, elle a pris de jolies formes, même si elle ne le remarque pas et qu'elle les cache bien. Ginny aussi est très belle. Mais elle est déjà avec Harry, et je trouve qu'ils forment un beau couple, ce serait vraiment trop dommage qu'ils se quittent. J'aimerais bien avoir un copain, mais je suis trop " bizarre ", c'est ce que tout le monde dit, même si je ne comprends pas vraiment pourquoi. J'aimerai être comme Gin' et Mione, une fille qualifiée de normale, je suis sûre que je plairais un peu plus et que j'aurais un peu plus d'amis aussi. Elles ont de la chance d'être comme elles sont. Mais grâce au mannequinât, je prends confiance en moi et je peux les imiter et voir comment c'est, d'être normale. Et c'est parti pour une séance photo !

* * *

/ Point de vue de Ginny

Je vois qu'Hermione et Luna s'amusent bien, elles se lâchent complètement et jouent le jeu, je suis contente. Elles sont vraiment très belles. Quand Harry et Ron vont voir les photos, ils vont pas y croire et vont regretter de ne pas avoir été là. On s'amuse bien en plus, c'est vraiment cool ce truc entre filles! Et on ne bosse que le lundi, mercredi et vendredi après-midi, jusqu'à la fin des vacances, en plus des séances photos à l'improviste qui sont assez rares. Nous allons être dans des magasines, comme de vrais mannequins ! Je pense qu'on va s'éclater et que ça va nous changer un peu d'avant. Bon, aller, maintenant, au boulot, faut que je me concentre un peu !

* * *

/ Point de vue de Ron

Ça fait une semaine qu'elles sont parties, et ça ce sent. Moi, elles ne me manquent pas beaucoup, mais Harry, lui, Ginny lui manque énormément, et ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure. Et j'avoue que les disputes avec Mione me manquent aussi, un peu, enfin, je crois. La seule chose dont je suis sûr, c'est que connaissant ma sœur, la rentrée sera explosive, une vraie bombe atomique. J'espère qu'elles vont changer, ça leur ferait du bien un peu de nouveauté et de vivre des expériences nouvelles. En attendant, reste plus qu'à leur écrire pour avoir de leurs nouvelles et compter les jours jusqu'à la rentrée ! Mais je pense qu'on va pouvoir réussir à survivre sans elles, ce n'est quand même pas la fin du monde après tout ! Et puis, c'est pas comme si elles étaient partis définitivement et pour toujours. Je suis sûr que quand elles seront de retour, elles nous manqueront beaucoup moins tout d'un coup. On verra bien !

* * *

/ Point de vue de Harry

Ginny me manque. Énormément. Je me disais : " Enfin les vacances, je vais pouvoir passer du temps avec elle ", et ben non, même pas ! Cela dit, c'est bien de « se quitter pour mieux se retrouver ", et vivement que je la revoie ! Et puis, elles en avaient besoin de ce moment long entre filles pour s'occuper d'elles et se retrouver un peu aussi, j'imagine. N'empêche qu'elle me manque quand même, je ne fais que penser à elle ! Et les disputes de Mione et Ron aussi, c'est trop calme quand il n'y a que Ron. Mais je sais que cette dernière année à Poudlard sera démente, et ça compensera largement cet été vide ! D'après les quelques projets de Gin', je sens qu'on va bien s'amuser et qu'elle ne nous laissera aucun répit. En attendant, il me reste toujours Voldemort à détruire. Ron et moi, nous nous entraînons tous les jours avec Remus, Tonks, Maugrey, les Weasley, et même Rogue ! C'est fatiguant, mais ça tue le temps, et ça va nous servir, ça sera même très utile, quoi que l'on fasse. Je compte faire une surprise à Gin'. Elle a parlé de faire faire quelque chose à Hermione, et je vais le faire aussi, mais elle ne le saura pas avant son anniversaire. D'ailleurs, j'ai vraiment hâte qu'elle revienne et qu'on puisse passer une soirée en amoureux, parce que je commence à être en manque d'elle.

* * *

/ Point de vue de Blaise

Aujourd'hui, on est allé chez les moldus, comme c'était prévu. C'était bien, sauf que Pansy courait et sautait partout et dans tous les sens et Drago ne voulait plus rentrer à Poudlard, il voulait continuer à visiter cet autre monde ! On a juste exploré et repéré les coins sympa qui sont dans les guides touristiques pour les étrangers. Pansy veut qu'on revienne tous les jours, et je ne suis pas contre, bien que ça risque d'être très fatiguant si elle est tout le temps comme ça. Mais avec Drago, on a quand même prévu de s'entraîner un peu en duel, mais surtout au Quidditch aussi, pour augmenter notre niveau. Ça ne nous fera pas de mal, et ça permettrait à Pansy de dépenser un peu de son surplus d'énergie au moins. Par-ce qu'elle est pire qu'une potion de vitamines ! Cette fille ne s'arrête donc t-elle jamais de bouger dans tous les sens ?

* * *

 **Et voilà pour ce chapitre !**

 **Que pensez-vous qu'il va se passer par la suite ? Que pensez-vous qu'Harry va faire ? Et que vont faire les filles d'autres ?**

 **Aimez-vous les personnages ?**

 **J'essaie de vous poster la suite Jeudi ou Vendredi, selon si j'ai le temps ou non :)**

 **En attendant, n'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews en me donnant votre avis, ça fait toujours plaisir :D**


	4. Chapitre 3

**Hello !**

 **Vous l'attendiez, voici un nouveau chapitre !**

 **Je sais qu'il est court, mais j'essaie de les poster le plus souvent possible pour vous éviter l'attente ...**

 **J'espère qu'il vous plaira, même si on va vraiment rentrer dans l'histoire dans quelques chapitres ...**

 **Bonne Lecture :D**

* * *

/ Point de vue de Harry

Un mois que les vacances ont commencées , un mois et c'est enfin la rentrée et le retour la normale avec les filles, du moins, je l'espère. a fait trois semaines et trois jours qu'elles sont parties. Ginny me manque énormément. On s' écrit tous les jours et elle nous envoi régulièrement des photos. Je crois que Ron va craquer et devenir malade. Pas parce qu'elles lui manquent, mais parce qu'elles me manquent vraiment beaucoup. Je suis vraiment " fatiguant et énervant ", comme tout le monde me le dit sans cesse. Et en plus, j'ai conscience que je suis chiant et que je dérange tout le monde, mais je ne le fais vraiment pas exprès ! Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'elle me manquerait autant. En attendant, mon niveau ainsi que celui de Ron a inexorablement augmenté en duel. La seule chose qui me ravie, ce sont les photos qu'on reçoit. Luna et Hermione sont très belle, mais alors Ginny, waou. Les mots me manquent pour tout dire. Elles ont vraiment changé , en mieux. Elles ont ce petit truc en plus maintenant, qui les rendent, comment dire, heureuses et éblouissantes. Elles sont heureuses, mais d'une façon différente d'avant, comme si elles vivaient une deuxième vie et qu'elles en profitaient vraiment fond.  
Bientôt l'anniversaire de ma Ginny, un moment que j'attends avec impatience. Exceptionnellement ce soir là , elle passera la soirée au Terrier avec nous, sans Hermione malheureusement. Demain, je m'occupe de son cadeau surprise. Elle va jamais y croire, mais je sais qu'elle sera contente au moins, et c'est de loin le plus important pour moi. La revoir et passer la soirée avec elle aussi, soit-dit passant ...

* * *

/ Point de vue de Ron

Il m'énerve, mais il m'énerve ! Quand on doit recevoir des lettres ou des photos, il fait les cent pas durant des heures avant qu'elles arrivent, on dirait un dragon en cage ! Et quand on les reçoit enfin, impossible de lui prendre avant au moins une journée, et encore, je suis généreux l ! C'est limite il est agressif si on essaye de lui prendre avant qu'il en ai fait des copies et qu'il les connaissent suffisamment par cœur pour pouvoir les dessiner les yeux fermés , ce malade ! Je vais commencé m inquièter pour ma frangine. Presque il fait une dépression sans elle. Vivement que ce soit l'anniversaire de Gin' et qu'elle vienne la maison, j'espère que a le calmera un peu ! Il n'empêche, qu'elles ont bien changées d'après ce que j'ai pu voir. Mais que vais-je offrir Gin' pour son anniversaire ?

* * *

/ Point de vue de Pansy

Ça y est ! Je me suis faite percer ! Un joli strass brille sur ma narine droite. Ça m'a fait un peu mal, juste une demi seconde, mais comparé aux Doloris, ce n'est rien du tout. Je compte y retourner bientôt tellement j'ai aimé et je suis accro à ces addictions ! En plus, le proprio est super sympa avec moi, et les garçons n'ont pas voulus m'accompagner, ils ont pas très sympa cette fois, mais je crois que je les comprends un peu quand même. J'ai aussi fait un pari stupide avec Drago. Si j'arrive à me faire embaucher par la tatoueur/perceur, il m'a promis de se faire un tatouage quand il sera vraiment amoureux, pour prouver son amour l'élu de son coeur ! C'est trop mignon ! Bien sûr, il ne sait pas que le tatoueur m'a prit sous son aile et que décrocher cet emploi sera un vrai jeu d'enfant pour moi, mais il n'a vraiment pas besoin de le savoir après tout. On a discute ensemble et il m'a dit que je n'était pas la seule "nouvelle " dans le coin ces derniers temps, et il voudrait même me présenter des personnes que je pourrais trouver intéressantes et avec qui je pourrais bien m'entendre ! Et quoi de mieux si je travaillais pour lui jusqu' la fin des vacances ? Je sens que je vais encore plus m'éclater, ça me changera un peu de Poudlard et je pourrais mieux m'intégrer dans le monde si fascinant des moldus, le rêve quoi ! J'aimerais vraiment que les vacances ne se finissent pas pour une fois.

* * *

/ Point de vue de Drago

Ce n'est pas vrai ! Par Merlin, Morgane et tous les autres grands mages et magiciens, mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'a prit ? Je suis fou ? Peut-être malade ? Accepter ce pari avec Pansy, c'était n'importe quoi, un vrai suicide, et surtout, complètement débile de ma part ! Bien sûr qu'elle va gagner, elle gagne toujours ! Quoi que, le temps que je tombe amoureux, j'aurais très certainement le temps de partir loin d'ici et de changer de nom incognito ... Et en plus, elle va plus me lâcher cause de ça, je vais l'avoir tout le temps derrière moi comme mon ombre. Je suis un homme mort ! Et Blaise est mort de rire lui, cet idiot assez intelligent pour ne pas faire de paris stupides avec la petite vipère. Au lieu de m'aider trouver une solution, il se fout de ma gueule, quel ami j'ai, une vraie chance ! Si je veux échapper Pansy, je ferais mieux de retourner chez le Lord. Ou mieux, me jeter de la tour d'astronomie. Je me suis mis dans la merde l ! Comment vais-je bien faire pour lui échapper ? Telle est la question ...

* * *

/ Point de vue de Blaise

Depuis que Drago a fait ce pari avec Pansy, il ne cesse de couvrir dans tout le château pour luié chapper, et c'est drôle de le voir passer en courant d'air et guetter tous les coins ombragés autour de lui, comme si on le traquait. Et quand elle le retrouve, la scène est vraiment hilarante. Et moi, je suis là , en plein milieu,à me foutre de sa gueule. Même les professeurs sont au courant du pari et assistent à tout ça, en se moquant gentiment de cette partie de cache-cache géante. Encore heureux que Pansy passe la moitié de son temps chez les moldus, ça laisse un peu de répit Drago ! Vivement la rentrée, on va bien s'amuser je sens, surtout avec ces deux rigolos !*

* * *

 **Voilà pour ce court chapitre, où je me suis un peu éloignée des 3 filles pour me concentrer sur les serpentard :D**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ?**

 **J'essaie de vous poster la suite dimanche :D**


	5. Chapitre 4

**Hello !**

 **Voilà, j'arrive encore à tenir mes délai, espérons que ça dure :)**

 **Un nouveau petit chapitre, qui j'espère vous plaira, avec l'anniversaire de Ginny ;)**

 **Bonne Lecture :D**

* * *

/ Point de vue Externe

Ginny se fit belle pour cette soirée avec sa famille et son amoureux. Avec Hermione et Luna, elles avaient fait les boutiques tout l'après-midi, et dire qu'elles avaient dévalisé Londres était peu dire. Elle avait hâte de revoir sa famille, mais surtout, son chéri qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis un moment et qui lui manquait terriblement. Elle avait opté pour une simple robe noire, courte avec des superpositions de froufrous, et bustier. Elle portait également des chaussures noires, avec une rose noir et des talons aiguilles pour la faire paraître un peu plus grande de taille. Lou était passée maîtresse en matière de coiffure, surtout grâce ses longs cheveux blonds, et Hermi en maquillage. Une fois la jeune fille prête, elle transplana directement au Terrier où tout le monde l'attendait. Hermione et Luna passaient également leur soirée avec leur famille respective, pour ne pas rester seules dans la grande maison des Black. A peine arrivée , Harry sauta sur Ginny et l'embrassa passionnément, avant de la relâcher :  
\- Tu m'as manqué , lui murmura-t-il a l'oreille  
\- Toi aussi, répondit-elle en l'embrassant avec fougue  
Toute la famille la prit dans leurs bras pour l'accueillir et durant le dîner, les discutions furent tournées sur les journées des filles, leurs changements et le comportement insupportable d'Harry aussi. Ginny fut maintes fois complimentée pour sa beauté durant le repas, et aussi, Harry ne manqua pas de lui faire remarquer quand ils se retrouvèrent seuls pour le reste de la nuit. Après une magnifique nuit, la jeune fille rentra chez elle au petit matin quand son chéri dormait encore, de peur qu'il ne la retienne ou de ne pas avoir le cœur partir quand il serait réveillé et la supplierai de rester encore un peu.

* * *

/ Point de vue de Ginny

La soirée était super, très réussie même. Ils étaient tous adorables avec moi, comme si j'étais une princesse ou que j'étais partie depuis une éternité et que j'étais revenue comme par miracle. D'après ce qu'ils m'ont dit, Harry devient fou sans moi, et ça ne m'étonne pas vraiment, j'en suis même flattée et ça me rassure sur ses sentiments, bien que je n'avais aucuns doutes sur ceux-ci. Et quelle nuit formidable dans les bras d'Harry ! C'était ma première fois, et c' tait magique ! Quand les filles vont savoir ça ... Et son cadeau, j'en ai eu les larmes aux yeux tellement c'était romantique et attentionné ! Il s'est fait tatouer mon nom avec un cœur sur son épaule, comme les gros dur de motards moldus. C'est vraiment un amour, j'ai tellement de chance d'être avec lui. Tiens, voilà les filles qui rentrent, il faut absolument que je leur raconte tout, peut-être pas les détails quand même ...  
Aujourd'hui, on va toutes ce faire percer et/ou tatouer. Avec Hermi, ça sera la langue et le nombril, et aussi des ailes d'anges dans le dos pour moi. Et après, direction le coiffeur, bien sûr, c'est moi qui choisi nos coupes de cheveux. Le relooking est un passage obligatoire quand on est mannequin. Tant mieux, par-ce que ça va être amusant et Luna et Hermione ne pourront pas refuser !

* * *

/ Point de vue de Hermione

C'est fait. Gin' a réussi me convaincre pour tout ces trucs qui ne sont vraiment pas mon genre, les piercings et les tatouages. Lou va faire plus simple, juste un au nombril pour faire plaisir Ginny et peut-être un tatouage, mais vraiment pour qu'elle arrête d'être aussi excitée . Cet après-midi, ma langue et mon nombril seront percés, j'arrive pas y croire. Gin' ne le sait pas, mais je vais y aller seule ce soir pour me faire tatouer une fée dans le bas du dos. La seule chose qui me fait vraiment peur, c'est les coupes de cheveux que va nous choisir Ginny, en fait. Elle est capable de me convaincre de me faire une crête de 10 centimètres, verte et de me faire raser le reste du crâne. Je n'espère pas, bonjour le glamour comme elle dit ! Finalement, j'adore le mannequinat ! Je n'en ferai pas mon métier, mais plutôt un passe-temps. On a aussi refait notre garde-robe, et c'est trop super, j'avoue, même moi qui n'aime pas trop le shopping, je me suis éclatée ! D'après Ginny, elle s'est bien amusée au Terrier et ils étaient tous contents de la voir, surtout Harry. On leur manque beaucoup. Et elle nous a aussi parlé de sa nuit, je crois même que c'est ce qu'elle a préféré , pas étonnant ! Le cadeau d'Harry est super romantique, mais il est complètement fou ! Elle a vraiment beaucoup de chance, surtout de l'avoir.

* * *

/ Point de vue de Ron

Je crois que ça a fait beaucoup de bien à Harry que Gin' vienne nous voir et nous donne des nouvelles. C'est vrai qu'elle a changé , suffit de voir sa petite bouille toute souriante. Vu les quelques projets qu'elle nous dévoilés, je crois qu'on va bien s'amuser la rentrée, et que ça va changer Hermione de notre compagnie masculine ! Apparemment, Hermy et Lou ont aussi bien changées , un peu contre leur gré , mais en bien, c'est le plus important. Si elles sont influencées es par ma sœur, je veux bien le croire sur parole, elles ne doivent plus du tout être les mêmes !

* * *

/ Point de vue de Pansy

Et un de plus ! Ou plutôt trois. J'ai fait un triple piercing au nombril aujourd'hui. Et j'ai été engagée . Le pari est gagné ! Il manque plus que Drago soit amoureux, mais ça, c'est pas gagné . La rentrée approche, moins de trois semaines et c'est le retour des élèves, et malheureusement, des cours aussi. J'ai vraiment hâte ! Je vais acheter les fournitures demain avec les garçons, et après, j'irai me faire tatouer, je suis si impatiente. Je sens que je les rends complètement fou avec mes envies folles, mais ça fait tellement du bien !

* * *

 **Hé voilà :)  
**

 **On continue avec les changements radicaux, qu'en pensez-vous ? Que pensez-vous que la suite réserve ?**

 **J'essaie de poster la suite mercredi, ou jeudi si vraiment je n'ai pas le temps ;)**


	6. Chapitre 5

**Hello !**

 **Et oui, voici encore un nouveau chapitre :D**

 **Je pense que pour le rythme de publication, on va rester sur le mercredi et le dimanche, avec quelques bonus quelques fois ;)**

 **Et encore merci à Swan Granger et Roxane James pour vos reviews, ça me fait toujours plaisir de les lire ;)**

 **Bonne Lecture :D**

* * *

 **/ Point de vue de Blaise \**

Dans quelques jours, c'est la rentrée. On a eu la liste des fournitures avant tout le monde, ça nous a permis d'éviter " la foule ". On connaît aussi le nom des préfets et préfets en chef de cette année. Pansy a gagné son pari. Drago est mort de peur à l'idée de tomber amoureux. Je sais pas s'il a plus peur du sentiment, ou de devoir ensuite se faire tatouer ! Et Pansy est complètement folle des addictions moldues. En plus de ses deux, ou devrai-je dire quatre piercings, elle s'est fait tatouer une rose sur l'épaule gauche et un papillon sur la hanche ! Elle essaye même de me convaincre d'en faire ! Moi, ça ne risque pas. Je trouve ce truc très beau, mais c'est vraiment pas mon truc. Sinon, vu l'entraînement de béton qu'on a eut avec Drago, c'est sûr que les Serpentards vont tout gagner cette année ! Et en plus, grâce à mes révisions, j'ai des chances d'être dans les premiers.

* * *

 **/ Point de vue de Luna \**

J'adore nos nouvelles coupes ! Surtout mes mèches rose. Dommage que mes cheveux ne soient plus aussi longs quand même. J'ai finalement fait tatouer sur ma jambe et ma main gauche des motifs de feuilles et j'ai accepté le piercing au nombril de Gin. Cette année sera notre dernière, mais aussi notre première en quelque sorte. Dans quelques jours, c'est enfin la rentrée, et on a acheté nos fournitures. J'ai vraiment très envie d'être dans le train et de retrouver mes amis. Hermy a reçut sa lettre de préfête en chef ! Et d'après Gin, Harry est aussi préfet !

* * *

 **/ Point de vue de Hermione \**

On a bouclé nos valises, on est prête à partir ! Ils ont fait une fête à l'agence, c'était trop super ! Je suis impatiente de voir les garçons, et surtout les réactions des élèves quand ils verront nos nouveaux looks. J'ai déjà choisi ma tenu ; short en jean, mes converse rose (elles sont assez spéciales) et un T-shirt blanc décolleté. Luna a choisi quelque chose de plus dans son style et Ginny une simple robe jaune. On va essayer de cacher nos tatouages et piercings le plus longtemps possible, pour voir qui les découvrira en premier. Celle qui arrive à le cacher le plus longtemps aura gagné ! Gagné quoi ? On ne sait pas encore par contre ... Cette année, j'ai envie de tomber amoureuse. Mais y arriverai-je ?

* * *

 **/ Point de vue de Ron \**

Harry ne tient plus en place. S'il le pouvait, il transplanterait déjà à la Gare. Sinon, les mangemorts ont attaqué le Terrier. Il y avait Lucius Senior, Bellatrix, Greyback et d'autre encore comme Parkinson mère et père ou Zabini père et mère ... Heureusement les sorts de protections ont bien marché. Et puis, très vite Lupin, Tonks, Maugrey et une autre aurore nous ont prêté main forte. Parkinson mère a été envoyée à Askaban et Goyle père est mort. De notre coté, il n'y a eut que quelques blessures superficielles : lèvre fendue pour Harry (comment il va faire pour embrasser ma soeur ?), nez en sang pour George, bras cassé pour Tonks et une égratignure sur mon front. On a rien dit aux filles pour ne pas qu'elles s'inquiètent. A mon avis, elles le découvriront bien assez tôt.

* * *

 **/ Point de vue Externe \**

Assise confortablement, une jeune fille rousse lit la Gazette du Sorcier. Soudain, elle pousse un cri qui résonne dans toute la maison :  
\- Hermione, Luna ! Venez voir ça !  
Les deux jeunes filles arrivèrent en courant :  
\- Quoi ? demanda la blonde lunatique  
\- Le Terrier a été attaqué ! s'écria la troisième jeune fille  
\- Ils vont bien ? demanda à nouveau la blonde  
\- Oui, Parkinson mère est à Askaban et Goyle père est mort. Personne n'a été blessé, répondit la rousse  
\- Et ils nous ont rien dit ? S'énerva la brune  
\- C'était pour ne pas nous inquiéter, objecta la blonde  
\- Tu dois avoir raison, mais je te jure qu'ils vont m'entendre ! Approuva la rousse  
Les filles se calmèrent et reprirent leur activités respectives.

Le 1° Septembre, à la Gare de King Cross, les élèves se bousculent pour trouver un compartiment de libre. Dans un coin, un groupe de rouquin ainsi q'une jeune fille blonde, une brune et deux bruns fêtent leurs retrouvailles :  
\- Harry ! Sa va ? Mais qu'as-tu à ta lèvre ? demanda Hermione  
\- Euh ...  
\- On sait tout, et je crois que vous allez passer un salle quart d'heure, dit Luna  
Puis, ce fut l'heure de monter dans le train :  
\- Au revoir Maman, dirent Ginny et Ron  
\- Au revoir Madame Weasley, dirent Hermione, Luna, Harry et Neville  
Les six adolescents montèrent dans le train et se trouvèrent un compartiment vide. Après quelques minutes de voyage, quelqu'un entra dans le compartiment . . .

* * *

 **Alors, qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre, et surtout, de la fin ?**

 **J'avoue, c'est enfin la rentrée, et il va s'en passer des choses !**

 **N'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews, et comme d'hab, la suite dimanche ;)**


	7. Chapitre 6

**Hello !  
**

 **Petite surprise, je vous publie ce chapitre en avance :D**

 **J'espère qu'il vous plaira, bonne lecture ;)**

* * *

 **/ Point de vue de Neville \**

Ouah ! C'est tout ce que j'ai à dire. Les filles sont vraiment superbes ! Quel changement.  
Et j'ai l'impression qu'Hermione reste distante. Elles nous racontent leurs vacances, Harry et Ron nous parlent aussi de leur entraînement, et moi, ben, j'ai rien à leur dire. On parle aussi des cours, du quidditch, de la coupe, des serpentards ... Tiens, d'ailleurs, c'est bizarre qu'on n'est pas encore vu Malfoy et sa bande de singes. Bref, cette année, il y a des cours en plus de défense contre les forces du mal, et c'est Harry, Ron, Hermione et Ginny qui en seront les profs ! Je compte m'y inscrire, car soyons réaliste, j'ai pas le niveau, et si je veux me battre à leur coté durant la bataille finale, va falloir que je m'entraîne.

* * *

 **/ Point de vue Externe \**

Une professeur, habillée d'une robe de sorcière verte et d'un chapeau assorti, entra dans un compartiment :  
\- Miss Granger et Monsieur Potter, veuillez me suivre dans le compartiment des préfets.  
Les deux adolescents la suivirent jusqu'au compartiment :  
\- Bien, comme vous devez le savoir, vous partagerez un appartement avec, vous Miss Granger, votre homologue masculin, et vous Monsieur Potter, avec votre homologue féminin. Vous devrez distribuer les emplois du temps, faire des rondes, enlever et rajouter des points aux élèves ...  
Le professeur continua de leur expliquer leurs devoirs et obligations durant quelques minutes encore :  
\- Bien, avez-vous des questions ?  
\- Oui. Qui sont nos homologues et où sont-ils ?  
\- Vos homologues sont déjà au château, et vous découvrirez leur identité bien assez tôt.  
Le professeur s'apprêta à sortir, quand elle rajouta :  
\- J'espère Miss, que votre changement ne s'étend pas à votre comportement . . .  
Et elle les laissa seuls.

* * *

 **/ Point de vue de Harry \**

C'est bizarre. Mais bon. Attendons d'être à Poudlard. Et si je discutais un peu avec Hermione, qui semble être mal à l'aise :  
\- Alors Mione, tu as décidé de suivre ma Ginny dans toutes ses folies ?  
\- Oui. Tu sais, on s'amuse bien. Tout ce que j'espère, c'est qu'elle ne va pas me tuer !  
Cette remarque nous fit rire tout les deux et la détendit un peu.  
\- Je me demande vraiment qui sont nos homologues ! Dis-je quand même  
\- Avec la chance que j'ai, ça sera sûrement Malfoy. Me dit Hermione exaspérée  
\- S'il est encore à Poudlard.  
Ma phrase la fit sourire.  
\- Sinon, a part ton tatouage et tout les piercings que Gin' t'a fait faire, il y a des choses dont je ne suis pas au courant ?  
\- Tu es sûr de vouloir savoir ? Me dit elle avec un sourire énigmatique  
\- J'aime Ginny, et je te considère comme ma soeur, j'ai quand même le droit de savoir les bêtises que les deux femmes de ma vie ont fait quand j'avais le dos tourné ?  
\- Bon, d'accords, mais tu le dit pas à Gin' que je te l'ai dit . . .

* * *

 **/ Point de vue de Ron \**

\- Allez Gin', Lou, dîtes-nous ce que vous avez fait comme bêtises pendant qu'on avait le dos tourné ! Suppliais-je avec Neville.  
\- Bon, d'accord, mais vous le dîtes pas à Mione, craqua Ginny  
\- T'inquiète petite soeur, elle en saura rien , lui assurais-je  
\- Bon, alors, on a déjà fait le tour de Londres pour savoir où était les endroits sympa de la ville, commença ma soeur  
\- Et puis, on est allez en boite, rajouta Lou  
\- Mais on a fait très attention, la coupa Ginny en baissant la tête  
\- Et un soir, on nous a proposé de fumer, et j'ai trouvé que ça avait pas de goût, continua Luna pour changer de sujet  
\- Ce qu'elle veut dire, c'est que fumer ne la dérange pas, mais ne pas fumer non plus. Moi, par contre, je me suis carrément étouffé, et c'est sûr, je fumerai jamais de la vie !  
Cette réponse me convint. Mais Mione alors :  
\- Et Mione ? Demandai-je donc  
\- Ho, Mione, heu, hésita ma soeur  
\- Mione est accro ! dit simplement Luna.  
\- Enfin, elle toujours un paquet sur elle, et en fume pas plus d'une par jour, parfois même une tous les deux jours, essaya quand même de rattraper Gin'  
\- Et sinon, vous avez fait que ça ? demanda Neville  
\- Non, on a aussi bu, dit Luna, avec toujours cette simplicité  
\- Et vous avez aimé ? Demandai-je en regardant Ginny  
Elle eut un sourire gêné :  
\- Oui. Enfin, disons que boire ne me pose aucun problème, mais je ne suis pas alcoolique ! précisa Gin'  
Apparemment, nos questions la mette dans l'embarras, au contraire de Luna, qui affiche toujours son air insouciant :  
\- Moi j'aime pas trop ça, je trouve ça trop fort, et Hermy , bin, elle y touche pas trop, même si on sait qu'elle aime ça. Nous affirma Luna  
\- Je crois que c'est tout, non ? demanda Ginny  
Voyant le sourire incertain de Lou, je m'écriais :  
\- Vous n'avez quand même pas touché à la drogue ?  
Tout le wagon nous, ou plutôt m'entendit. A mon grand étonnement, ma soeur resta calme :  
\- Sache, cher Ronald, que NON, nous n'avons point touché à la drogue. Et que je te demanderai à l'avance de ne plus te faire remarquer de la sorte.  
Ça me laisse sans voix. Alors là, elle m'a vraiment impressionné.

* * *

 **/ Point de vue de Hermione \**

\- Et c'est tout, me demande Harry  
\- Oui, on a rien fait de mal ! Lui assurais-je  
Il me regarde quelques secondes, avant de finalement dire :  
\- Ça va, j'ai vraiment eu peur que vous aillez fait vraiment de grosse bêtises, même si le fait que tu fume ne me plait pas trop.  
Nous nous regardâmes quelques minutes encore, avant que je ne lui dise :  
\- Harry, ça ne te dérangerai pas de sortir quelques minutes dans le couloir, le temps que je me change ?  
\- Tu sais bien que non Mione, me dit il, avant de me laisser seule dans le compartiment.  
Je me change vite, et sort ensuite, pour le laisser se changer en toute intimité. Quand il eut fini, le train arriva enfin ! Nous étions à Poudlard. Il m'aida à descendre les valises, et nous rejoignirent nos amis dans la calèche tirée par les sombrals jusqu'à Poudlard.

* * *

 **Et voilà nos héros de retour à Poudlard :D J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre :)**

 **Comme d'habitude, la suite, dimanche ;)**


	8. Chapitre 7

**Hello !**

 **J'espère que vous passez un super week-end, et pour finir en beauté, voici un nouveau chapitre :) Maintenant que tous les personnages sont réunis, ça va pouvoir commencer !**

* * *

 **/ Point de vue Externe \**

Tous les élèves allèrent s'asseoir à la table de leur maison. Puis, la répartition eut lieu. Dumbledore fit le même discourt que les adolescents connaissaient tous par coeur. Puis, il fit une annonce plus que surprenante :  
\- L'année précédente, certains élèves ont fait preuve d'un courage peu commun. C'est ainsi que l'école les a accueilli bras ouvert durant les vacances. Si certains d'entre vous cherchent un endroit pour se réfugier, Poudlard sera toujours là pour vous. Maintenant, je vais demander aux préfets en chef Monsieur Malfoy et Miss Granger de bien vouloir montrer leur dortoir aux élèves de 1° année.  
Hermione et Drago accompagnèrent donc les élèves de 1° année jusqu'à leurs dortoirs, pendant ce temps, les autres élèves rejoignirent leurs dortoirs respectifs. Dans un couloir, un gryffondor et une serpentard attendaient patiemment que leurs professeurs viennent leur donner le mot de passe de leur appartement en commun :  
\- Alors c'est toi, mon homologue masculin ? demanda Pansy  
\- Oui, et si ça te pose un problème, va te plaindre à ton maître ! répondit méchamment Harry  
\- Et, du calme ! Je cherchais à être sympa avec toi ! Pas la peine de m'agresser !  
\- Et pourquoi tu serais sympa avec moi ? Pour ensuite tout rapporter à ton maître !  
\- Tu ne me connais pas ! Et si tu t'étais donné la peine de m'écouter, tu aurais appris certaines choses !  
Harry n'eut pas le temps de répliquer que les Professeurs Rogue et McGonagall étaient déjà arrivés :  
\- Bien, alors le mot de passe sera "partage", et nous comptons sur vous Monsieur Potter pour le rapprochement des maisons, dit avec son calme habituel Rogue  
\- Et elle, elle pourrait faire un effort ! Protesta Harry  
\- Sachez Monsieur Potter que Miss Parkinson a renié sa famille et s'est enfuie en compagnie de Monsieur Zabini et Malfoy. Ils ont tous les trois fait preuves d'un immense courage et habitent désormais à l'école. Répondit Minerva  
\- Bien, alors je vous présente mes excuses, dit Harry en boudant un peu.  
Les professeurs se retirèrent, alors qu'Harry et Pansy entrèrent dans leur appartement. Le salon était accueillant, les chambres portaient les couleurs de leurs maisons, et ils avaient chacun leur propre salle de bain. Harry décida de s'excuser de nouveau au près de Pansy, il entra donc dans sa chambre :  
\- Je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure.  
\- Je sais. Je sais aussi que tu ne savais pas.  
\- Et sinon, pourquoi vous avez changé de " camps " ?  
\- Tout.  
\- Pardon ?  
\- J'ai dit "tout". La vie, j'ai appris qu'elle était pas facile, et qu'il fallait la vivre. Mais quand on est là bas, on ne vit pas. Si on était resté, je serais mariée à Drago, enceinte d'un futur mangemort, un enfant aussi malheureux que nous l'étions. Je voulais vivre ma vie. Enlever le masque qu'on m'obligeait à porter, celle de la fille sans cervelle qui court après Drago. Mais seule, je n'y serai pas arrivée. Drago et Blaise étaient là pour moi.  
\- Waouh ! Maintenant, je me demande pourquoi vous n'êtes pas à Gryffondor !  
\- Alors, on peut . . . on peut faire la paix ?  
\- Bien sûr ! Je ne te dis pas qu'on va tout de suite vous accepter, ou même vous accorder notre confiance, mais je te promets de faire du mieux que je peux !  
Sur ces derniers mots, ils s'élancèrent amicalement pour sceler cette promesse.  
Dans un autre couloir, se trouvaient Hermione et Drago, ainsi que les Professeur Rogue et McGonagall :  
\- Bien, le mot de passe est " changement " et essayez de ne pas vous entre-tuer !  
Ils visitèrent l'appartement, quand Hermione poussa un cri horrifié :  
\- Mais c'est pas vrai !  
\- Quoi Granger ?  
\- On a qu'une seule salle de bain !  
\- Alors là, on a un gros problème !  
\- Ce n'est pas vrai ! Je vais devoir la partager avec toi !  
\- Si tu crois que ça me fait plaisir ! Quoique ... Drago lui lançât un regard et retourna dans sa chambre l'air pensif.  
\- Hé ! Qu'est ce que tu voulais dire quand tu as dit " Quoique " ? Lui cria t'elle  
Mais, il était déjà dans se chambre et avait fermé la porte à clé.

* * *

 **/ Point de vue de Hermione \**

Tous les garçons me regardent bizarrement. Certains avec envie, d'autres avec surprise. Je ne supporte pas leurs regards. J'ai un peu peur. Mais je ne le montre pas. Ginny me regarde. Elle a compris. Elle me fait signe que tout va bien se passer. Je monte jusqu'à l'appartement, et attends les professeurs qui arrivent en même temps que Malfoy. Malfoy me regarde bizarrement. Quel ironie ce mot de passe ! L'appartement est magnifique. Ho non, quelle horreur, on va devoir partager la même salle de bain ! Comment vais-je faire ? Malfoy parait indifférent. Il va se coucher. Je ferai mieux de faire de même. Je me couche donc.  
Encore ce cauchemar. Je me réveille en sursaut, et que vois-je, Drago dans ma chambre ! Je le regarde se remettre debout, et je me met debout sur mon lit :  
\- N'approche pas Malfoy !  
\- Du calme Hermione, tu t'es mise à crier ! Ta porte était verrouillée, je l'ai défoncée pour voir ce qui se passait, mais quand j'ai tenté de t'approcher, j'ai été propulsé contre ce mur !  
\- Heu, désolé. Maintenant sors de ma chambre !  
\- Tu es sûre que ça va ?  
\- Oui. Et n'essaye plus de rentrer dans ma chambre, j'ai mis des sorts, c'est pour ça que tu n'as pas pu m'approcher ...  
\- D'accord. Bonne nuit Hermione !  
Il sort enfin de ma chambre. D'un coup de baguette, je répare ma porte et me recouche. Cette nuit promet d'être épouvantable !

* * *

 **Oui, je sais, c'était un chapitre vraiment très court, mais j'espère que vous l'avez apprécié :)**

 **Qu'avez-vous pensé de cette trêve ? Pensez-vous que ça marche ?**

 **Je vous poste le suivant mercredi :D**


	9. Chapitre 8

**Hello !**

 **Voilà, on est enfin à Poudlard, tous les personnages sont réunis ... que le bordel et les amours commencent !**

 **Bonne Lecture :)**

* * *

 **/ Point de vue de Drago \**

7 heures, je me réveille. Enfin, le mot "se réveiller" est trop grand pour moi. Je n'ai pas fermé l'oeil de la nuit. L'autre a criée toute la nuit. Au début, j'allais la voir à chaque fois. Mais au bout de 4 fois, où j'ai étais obligé de défoncer la porte et je me suis pris le mur, je l'ai laissé crier. Une bonne douche me ferra beaucoup de bien je pense. Je rentre dans la salle de bain, et prends bien soin de verrouiller la porte. L'eau chaude qui coule sur mon corps me fait du bien. Je vais avoir une sale gueule. En plus c'est le premier jour des cours, si j'ai une sale tronche je vais perdre ma réputation ! Ma tranquillité est vite troublée. L'autre folle tambourine à la porte pour que je lui laisse la salle de bain. Je fais exprès de n'enrouler qu'une serviette autour de ma taille pour que la Granger puisse bien mater mon corps parfait. J'ouvre la porte, et quand Hermione me voit, elle recule, si je la connaissais pas, je croirais qu'elle a peur de moi. Elle rentre comme une flèche dans la salle de bain :  
\- Merci Drago ! Mais de rien Hermione, ce fut un plaisir de te laisser la salle de bain !  
Lui lançais-je, mais elle a déjà fermé la porte. Je me prépare et descends à la grande salle. Blaise est déjà en train de manger :  
\- T'as couché avec qui ?  
\- Personne pourquoi ?  
\- Euh ... comment dire  
\- J'ai une sale tronche, c'est ça ?  
\- Exactement !  
\- C'est Hermione, elle a pas arrêté de crier.  
\- Ha. Intéressent ...  
Je le regarde, et comprends à quoi il pense :  
\- Elle était seule !  
\- Encore plus intéressent !  
\- Je suis plusieurs fois aller la voir, mais à chaque fois, j'ai du défoncer la porte de sa chambre et il y avait un sort de protection autour d'elle.  
\- Elle est bizarre ... Tiens, voilà Pansy  
En effet, Pansy entra dans la Grande salle. Elle est en train de rigoler avec Pot... Harry. Elle vient s'asseoir avec nous. Plusieurs personnes la dévisage :  
\- Alors, tu t'entend bien avec Harry ? Lui demandais-je  
\- Oui, on a décidé d'être amis. On oubli le passé. Et toi, tu t'entends bien avec Hermione ?  
\- Oui, très bien, même super ! Elle m'adresse juste un peu pas la parole, et elle a juste un peu crié toute la nuit, mais sinon, oui, on est les meilleurs amis du monde !  
\- Comme tu es drôle !

* * *

 **/ Point de vue de Ginny \**

Hermione arrive. Elle a une tête de morte vivante. D'un seul regard, je la comprends. Nous montons dans sa chambre, tout en passant par la cuisine pour prendre de la nourriture. Elle a pas besoin de m'expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé cette nuit. Je le sais déjà, malheureusement. Je la maquille du mieux que je le peux, cachant ses vilaine cernes :  
\- Et Drago ?  
\- Je pense qu'il se doute de quelque chose. Il m'a entendu toute la nuit, le pauvre, il a pas du fermé l'oeil, vu la tête qu'il avait ce matin. En plus, il a essayé plusieurs fois de venir me calmer, le pauvre.  
Le fait d'imaginer le Grand Drago Malfoy se ramassant contre un mur me fait rire :  
\- Essaye au moins de ne pas paraître bizarre ! D'après Harry, Pansy, Blaise et Drago veulent devenir amis avec nous.  
\- Ces sales mangemorts !  
\- Ils n'en sont pas. Je suis aller voir Dumbledore. Pendant les vacances, ils sont venu lui demander de l'aide. Ils ont renié leur famille et sont parti. Ils ont prit de grands risques !  
\- Et tu les crois ?  
\- Dumbledore leur a fait boire du véritaserum. Tout est vrai. On peut avoir confiance en eux.  
\- De toute façon, va falloir que je m'y fasse !

* * *

 **/ Point de vue de Ron \**

Je sais que c'est mal. Enfin, pas si mal que ça. Mais bon, si Harry savait ça, il me tuerait sûrement. Pansy Parkinson est belle. Oui oui, je la trouve belle. Elle nous montre qui elle est vraiment. Et elle me plait. Beaucoup. Je crois que je suis en train de tomber amoureux d'elle. Tout le monde croyait qu'elle était la conne qui suivait Drago comme un chien. Mais non, elle est très intelligente. Elle a un petit quelque chose qui m'attire. Cette fille est parfaite ! Elle est belle, intelligente, drôle, et elle sait tenir sur un balai ! Bien sûr, elle a aussi quelques défauts, mais là n'est pas l'essentiel. Je suis prêt à tout pour qu'elle me remarque. Je veux pouvoir sentir le goût de ses lèvres sur mes lèvres, apprendre chaque parcelle de sa peau contre la mienne, la douceur de ses cheveux, la profondeur de son regard, la chaleur de son corps ... Je la veux en entière. Comme le dirait Hermione de façon si savante : " la folie furieuse de l'amour fou à envahi mon corps d'une passion dévorante ". Et oui, j'ai retenu au moins une chose qu'Hermione m'a dite. Je ne sais pas à qui en parler. Aidez-moi !

* * *

 **/ Point de vue Externe \**

Pansy Parkinson laissa ses amis à la table des Serpentards et alla s'asseoir à la table des Gryffondores :  
\- Drago et Blaise ne veulent pas venir ? Demanda Harry  
\- Drago doit aller chercher quelque chose, et Blaise s'est proposé de l'accompagner. Moi, je crois plutôt qu'ils ont peur que vous ne les acceptiez pas.  
\- Tu leur dira que ça nous fait très plaisir de pouvoir enfin enterrer la hache de guerre ! dit Harry  
Pansy remarque que le rouquin en face d'elle la dévore du regard. Elle n'avait pas remarqué, mais il avait grandi. Il avait un torse musclé, et les taches de rousseurs qui parsemaient son visage lui donnait un regard encore plus intense et attirant. Son regard ne la dérange pas. Elle ne peut s'empêcher d'imaginer ses bras puissant autour de ses hanches, mais elle chassa vite cette image de sa tête. " Saleté d'hormones " pensa t'elle.  
Les cours commencèrent. A moitié étonnés, les professeurs constatèrent que les Serpentards et les Gryffondor se mélangèrent sans problème durant les cours : Hermione, Harry et Pansy se mirent ensemble, laissant Drago, Ron et Blaise ensemble. Au début, personne n'osait parler. Mais les cours passèrent, et les liens furent créés. N'ayant pas de cours l'après-midi, Hermione, Ginny, Luna, Pansy, Drago, Ron, Blaise, Harry et Neville passèrent leur après-midi dans le parc. Hermione était très tendue, aussi, s'éloigna t'elle du groupe pour pouvoir fumer. Mais elle ne savait pas que Drago l'avait suivi, poussé par la curiosité :  
\- Hermione Granger, la Miss-je-sais-tout de Poudlard fume ?  
\- Malfoy ! Pourquoi tu m'a suivi ?  
\- Je préfère quand tu m'appelles Drago. Et si je suis t'es suivi, c'est par curiosité !  
\- Et il ne t'est pas venu à l'idée que si je suis partie seule, c'est pour que personne ne me voie ?  
\- Je suis blond, ça ce voit pas !  
"Oh oui, je le vois que tu as de magnifique cheveux d'ange, hé, je ne dois pas penser ça de ce crétin ! " pensa Hermione. Il s'approcha d'elle, prit la cigarette et la porta à sa bouche. Il se plaça derrière Hermione, passa un bras autour de son ventre, et tiré de bouffé de l'autre. Hermione lui reprit, tira une bouffé et lui rendit. Ils continuèrent de la partager jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit consumée jusqu'au filtre :  
\- Je ne savais pas que le Grand Drago Malfoy savait fumer !  
\- Et moi que la Miss-je-sais-tout avait un piercing au nombril !  
\- Ne le dit surtout pas à Ginny !  
\- Pourquoi ?  
\- On fait a fait un stupide pari, et en bref, faut que je cache le plus longtemps possible mes piercings et mes tatouages !  
\- Tu en as d'autres ?  
\- Merde ... murmura t'elle  
\- Je peux savoir où ?  
\- Tu le sauras que si tu les trouves !  
Ils retournèrent avec les autres. Toute la journée, Drago essaya de deviner où ils étaient, mais Hermione ne craqua pas.  
Le soir, elle alla se coucher. Mais qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise de voir Drago qui l'attendait dans sa chambre. La peur au ventre, elle réussit quand même à dire :  
\- Que fais tu dans ma chambre ?  
\- Rien de grave Miss, je voulais juste te donner ça.  
Il déposa une dizaine de fiole sur son bureau :  
\- C'est quoi ?  
\- Des potions de sommeil sans rêves.  
Hermione n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Il était allé demander à Rogue des potions de sommeil sans rêves pour elle. Au moment où il allait sortir, elle l'appela ;  
\- Drago ! Merci. Tu as vraiment changé. Merci.  
\- De rien. Et surtout, bonne nuit !  
Ces deux derniers mots la firent rire. Elle se coucha, et dormit d'un sommeil paisible. Sans rêves.

* * *

 **Et voilà !  
**

 **Mais ce n'est que le début ! Vous voulez un spoil ? Dans quelques chapitres, il y aura encore un nouveau personnage ...**

 **Mais il faudra continuer de lire :D Et de me laisser des reviews ;)**

 **A dimanche :D**


	10. Chapitre 9

**Hello !**

 **J'espère que vous avez passé une bonne semaine, la mienne a été interminable ...**

 **Mais voici un nouveau chapitre, et j'espère qu'il vous plaira ;)**

* * *

 **/ Point de vue de Ron \**

Je vais devenir fou ! Elle joue avec moi ! J'ai envie d'elle comme ce n'est pas possible, mais je n'arrive pas à savoir quels sont ses sentiments. Ça me perturbe. J'en ai parlé d'abord avec Harry, qui l'a prit très calmement, puis avec Drago et Blaise. Blaise était tout ému que je sois fou amoureux d'elle, limite il allait pleurer. Et Drago, lui, bin, il a cru que je blaguais. Et quand il a compris que c'était pour de vrai, il m'a juste dit que j'avais de la chance, que c'était une vraie fille bien, mais qu'il faillait plus de courage que Goodrick Gryffondor en avait lui même pour la supporter. Je l'aime, j'en suis sûr, et c'est tout ce qui compte. Ce qui m'énerve le plus, c'est quand elle parle de moi à voix basse avec Ginny, Hermione et Luna, puis qu'elles rigolent, et que quand je demande ce qu'elles se disent, elles ne veulent pas me le dire. On ne veut jamais rien me dire à moi ! Je comprends mieux pourquoi Harry était dans tous ses états pendant les vacances ! Je n'imagine pas un jour sans pouvoir voir son sourire ...

* * *

 **/ Point de vue de Blaise \**

Depuis qu'on traîne avec les Gryffondor et Luna, les Serpentards nous regardent différemment. Mais je m'en fou. En fait, ils sont super cool Harry et Ron. Hermione est en fait une fille adorable et Ginny une boule d'énergie. Je me demande comment fait Harry ! Et Luna ... Elle est si lunatique, mais je la comprends. J'ai l'impression d'être sur une autre planète que les gens qui m'entourent et qu'elle aussi, qu'elle est sur la même planète que moi. En attendant, Drago à perdu sa réputation de coureur de jupon que lui imposait son père. Et Pansy, elle est sur un nuage. Elle ne se confit plus à Dray et moi, mais c'est mieux qu'elle parle de ses problèmes de filles avec des vraies filles ! Depuis que je sais que Ron est complètement accro à elle, je ne cesse d'implorer Merlin de les mettre ensemble ! Il va devenir fou le pauvre. Elle le fait tourner en bourrique ! Je comprends pas pourquoi en plus ! Ah les filles, je n'y comprends jamais rien !

* * *

 **/ Point de vue de Ginny \**

Hermione va me rendre folle. Elle a tellement peur qu'elle fume près de 5 cigarettes par jours. Mais bon, apparemment, Drago arrive à gagner sa confiance. J'espère juste qu'il ne la trahira pas. Elle mérite vraiment d'être heureuse. Sinon, Pansy et Ron sont très drôles à voir. Mon frère est si timide ! Et Pansy a peur qu'il se moque d'elle. Mais je me fait pas de souci, car il y a bientôt (bon d'accord, c'est dans un mois et demi) le bal de noël. C'est là que tout va se jouer. Sinon, avec Harry, c'est si intense. On se retrouve tous les soirs dans la salle sur demande. Je sais pas comment, mais Dumbledore est au courant, mais il nous laisse faire. Harry est si romantique ! Un soir, il me prépare un dîner aux chandelles, un autre soir une sortie en balais au dessus des étoiles . . . On s'aime vraiment. J'espère que ça va durer. A oui, Seamus a découvert mes ailes d'ange. En même temps, je portais un dos nu, fallait pas être aveugle pour le voir ! Bien sûr, toute l'école est au courant. Et aussi qu'Hermione fume. Faut dire que quand on sort 5 fois par jours, même quand il pleut, ce n'est pas très discret. Mais j'ai prévu de faire une super bêtise. Mais je n'y arriverai pas toute seule. On va bien s'amuser ! Harry commence à m'énerver, il tourne de plus en plus autour d'autres filles et me laisse de côté !

* * *

 **/ Point de vue de Pansy \**

J'ai du mal à me confier aux filles, mais je pense que c'est par ce que je n'ai pas l'habitude de me confier à elles. Sinon, on s'adore ! Je suis au courant pour leurs piercings et leurs tatouages, c'est trop bien qu'on est eu la même idée pendant les vacances ! Et le tatouage d'Harry, c'est vraiment trop chou ! La cohabitation se passe très bien. Les filles sont vraiment des anges. Et la bêtise que Gin veut qu'on fasse, ça va être dément ! Mais Hermione cache quelque chose. Ça doit être quelque chose vraiment horrible pour qu'elles évitent tout le temps le sujet. Mais bon, s'il lui faut du temps, elle aura tout le temps dont elle a besoin, et j'attendrai. Après tout, c'est ça l'amitié. Sinon, il y a Ron. Je ne sais pas où j'en suis. Je ressens quelque chose pour lui, que je n'ai jamais ressenti pour quelqu'un d'autre. Mais je le connais depuis si longtemps, pourquoi maintenant ? On est au seuil de la guerre, je risque à tout moment de le perdre ! J'ai peur. Vraiment peur. Les filles me disent qu'il faut que je tente ma chance, je vais attendre un peu. Qui sait ce que le futur me réserve !

* * *

 **/ Point de vue de Harry \**

J'adore Poudlard. J'y passe vraiment les meilleurs moments de ma vie. Les cours de DCFM en plus sont épuisants, mais il me reste toujours assez d'énergie pour passer la soirée avec ma chérie. J'en suis sûr maintenant, c'est la femme de ma vie. Je ne vais pas la demander en mariage, on est jeune, on a le temps, mais je vais la garder près de moi. Je ne veux pas le perdre. Je l'aime trop pour ça. Sinon, je ne pensais pas que Drago, Blaise et Pansy pouvaient être aussi sympas. Pansy est adorable, Blaise, il me fait beaucoup penser à Luna. On dirait pas comme ça, mais il se ressemble beaucoup tout les deux. Et Drago, il me ressemble beaucoup. Les trucs du moment, c'est Pansy et Ron, qui se rendent ridicule comme on l'a était avec Ginny. Il y a aussi la grosse bêtise que Gin' a prévu qu'on fasse. Je suis pas contre, mais pas pour non plus. C'est vrai que de s'amuser un peu, ça ferait du bien à toute l'école. Mais quand même, même Fred et George n'ont pas fait une connerie aussi grande ! Ce n'est pas leur soeur pour rien ! Que je l'aime ma Ginny Chérie !

* * *

 **/ Point de vue de Luna \**

J'aime beaucoup les Serpentards. Pans fait les mêmes choses que nous, on pense pratiquement comme elle. Et Drago sait se montrer très sympathique. Il y a Blaise aussi. Je l'aime bien. Il est aussi bizarre que moi, simplement on s'en aperçoit que quand on le connaît. On est sur notre planète, une planète que personne ne connaît. Sinon, je trouve dommage que Pans tente pas sa chance avec Ron. Ils formeraient sûrement un très beau couple. Mais je pense que c'est le regard des gens qui les empêche d'être ensemble. Tout le monde est là, à se moquer d'eux, à les pousser. Faudrait les laisser faire seul ! Je trouve qu'Hermione va mieux depuis que Drago lui a procuré ces potions. Quand elle recommencera à prendre confiance en elle, tout ira mieux. Sinon, Blaise à vu mon tatouage sur la main. Pansy voulait participer à ce petit jeu, mais toute l'école sait déjà qu'elle a deux tatouages et deux piercings. Dommage ! Mais qui va donc gagner ?

* * *

 **Alors, qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? :)**

 **Que pensez-vous de tous ces personnages et de leurs relations ?**

 **Je vous dis à mercredi pour la suite :p**


	11. Chapitre 10

**Hello !**

 **J'espère que vous passez une bonne semaine, parce que moi oui :)**

 **Comme d'hab, le chapitre suivant :D**

* * *

 **/ Point de vue Externe \**

Un mois et demi que les cours avaient repris. Tous les élèves ainsi que les professeurs étaient dans la Grande Salle en train de dîner. Des Gryffondores et des Serpentards échangeaient des coups d'œil complices. Soudain, Luna se leva d'un pas décidé, en même temps que Pansy, Hermione, Ginny et Blaise. Tous les 5 prirent une assiette et l'envoyèrent sur n'importe quel élève. C'est ainsi qu'une bataille de nourriture commença dans la Grande Salle. Les élèves s'en donnèrent à coeur joie. Du côté des professeurs, certains y participaient, alors que d'autre demandèrent l'avis de Dumbledore :  
\- Je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux les laisser s'amuser un peu. Retirons nous donc. Bien sûr, les coupables devront se rendre dans mon bureau dès que cette bataille sera terminée.  
Les professeurs se retirèrent donc, laissant les élèves profiter de ce moment de liberté complète.  
Quelques heures plus tard, la bataille était terminée. La Grande Salle était pleine de nourriture, par terre, sur les murs, de par tout. Tous les élèves étaient allés se coucher, épuisés par cette partie de jeu improvisé. Tous, sauf quelque uns qui étaient dans le bureau de Dumbledore :  
\- Bien, je suppose que vous avouez que vous êtes les coupables ?  
Les adolescents rougirent :  
\- J'ai rien avoir avec ça, dit Drago  
\- Mais vous étiez au courant Monsieur Malfoy ?  
Cette fois ci, il ne dit rien.  
\- Bien, sachez que votre comportement n'a pas été digne de votre poste Monsieurs Malfoy et Potter, ainsi que Miss Parkinson et Miss Granger. Pour vous punir tous, vous allez nettoyer la Grande Salle. Sans magie. Ha, j'allais oublier, très bonne idée Miss Weasley.  
Ginny rougit sous le compliment. Les huit adolescents sortirent du bureau de directeur et se dirigèrent vers la Grande Salle. Ils se mirent tous à la tache. Vers 3 heures, la salle n'était toujours pas propre. Aussi, les garçons proposèrent que les filles aillent dormir. Ginny y alla, mais Pansy, Luna et Hermione restèrent. Vers 4 heures seulement, ils eurent fini. Tous retournèrent dans leurs dortoirs. Enfin, presque tous.

* * *

 **/ Point de vue de Drago \**

Hermione s'est endormie. Je vais quand même pas la laisser là ? Je la prends délicatement dans mes bras et la porte jusqu'à l'appartement. Mais sa chambre est verrouillée par un sort. Je vais quand même pas la réveiller. Elle a l'air si paisible comparé à d'habitude. Je vais la mettre dans mon lit. Je la dépose dans mon lit et prend une couverture pour me coucher sur le canapé.  
Neuf heures et demie. Dumbledore a laissé un mot disant qu'on était dispensé de cours pour la journée. Je vais réveiller Hermione. Elle semble si bien. Je la regarde dormir. Elle a quelque chose que personne d'autre n'a. Mais quoi ? Elle se réveille enfin. Et se lève vite, effrayée, et me crie :  
\- Tu fais quoi dans ma chambre ?  
\- Petite erreur Miss, tu es dans ma chambre, lui dis-je avec un sourire narquois  
\- Je fais quoi dans ta chambre ?  
\- Tu t'es endormie dans la Grande Salle hier. Je n'allais pas te laisser. Mais ta chambre est protégée par des sorts. Je t'ai mise dans mon lit et je suis allé dormir sur le canapé. Ça te va ?  
\- Ou ... Oui. Merci beaucoup Drago. Je ... suis désolé.  
\- C'est rien tu sais. Au faite, on a pas cours aujourd'hui  
Elle part en vitesse avant même d'avoir entendu la fin de ma phrase. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle a. N'empêche, Ginny a eu une super idée. Je me suis bien amusé. Je crois que c'est la première fois depuis longtemps. Elle a déjà prévu de faire une autre bêtise, mais cette fois, elle veut qu'il n'y ai que les filles qui y participent. J'attends de voir avec impatiente !

* * *

 **/ Point de vue de Hermione \**

J'ai eu vraiment très peur quand je me suis réveillé avec Mal... Drago à côté de moi. Mais je me suis encore une fois trompée sur son compte. Il a changé. Il a vraiment était très galant. Je m'en veux un peu d'être aussi distante avec lui. Je crois que je suis même froide des fois. C'était super hier ! J'ai vraiment adoré. Une bataille de nourriture, c'était une idée géniale. On voulait faire une bataille de peinture à la base, mais c'était trop compliqué. C'était vraiment génial. Je vais voir Ginny. Oups, elle est avec Harry. Quoique, ça ne va pas très bien entre eux en ce moment. Elle veut bien venir papoter avec moi :  
\- Alors, comment t'as trouvé hier ? Me demande t'elle  
\- C'était super ! Tu n'es pas une Weasley pour rien !  
\- Sinon, il parait que c'est Drago qui t'a ramené ?  
\- Oui, je me suis endormie. Il m'a ramené et m'a couché dans son lit. Il est allé dormir sur le canapé.  
\- Qu'il est galant !  
\- Je sais, mais il m'a quand même fait peur tu sais !  
\- Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?  
\- Bin, quand je me suis réveillée, il était au dessus de moi. J'ai cru que ...  
Des larmes commençaient à couler de mes yeux  
Gin' me prend dans ses bras :  
\- Chut, ça va aller. Il ne te fera jamais de mal. Je te le promets, personne ne te fera jamais de mal. Je suis là.  
\- Merci Gin'. T'es vraiment comme une soeur pour moi.  
\- Je sais Mione, et j'en suis heureuse.  
Je me lève sèche mes larmes. En sortant du dortoir de Ginny, je croise Harry, Ron et Neville :  
\- Ça ne va pas Mione ?  
\- Si si, tout va bien. Ginny t'attend Harry.  
Je pars le plus vite possible. Je marche dans les couloirs. Je ne sais où je vais. Je percute quelqu'un :  
\- Mione, ça va ? Me demande Drago  
\- Très bien, dis-je rapidement avant de reprendre mon chemin  
A présent, je cours. J'arrive à la bibliothèque. Je vais dans le dernier rayon, et me laisse glisser par terre. Je ne retiens plus mes larmes. Je sens des bras puissants m'encercler. C'est Drago. Il m'a suivi. Je le laisse me prendre dans ses bras, et je pleure sur son épaule. Il ne dit rien. Je me sens bien. C'est la première fois. Ça fait tellement du bien. Nous restons là, plusieurs heures, avant de se décider enfin de retourner dans notre appartement. Il dépose un chaste baiser sur mon front, avant de rentrer dans sa chambre, et moi dans la mienne. Ce soir, j'enlève les sorts de protection.

* * *

 **Voilà un petit chapitre, j'espère que vous avez apprécié la bataille de nourriture :)**

 **La suite, dimanche ;)**


	12. Chapitre 11

**Hello !**

 **Je suis un peu en retard sur mon boulot, mais comme toujours, voici le nouveau chapitre ;)**

* * *

 **/ Point de vue de Pansy \**

J'ai eu une super idée. Demain, c'est Halloween. Comme c'est Mercredi, on ne peut pas faire un bal. Alors, tous les élèves ont décoré le château, et les professeurs ont jeté des sorts blagues. C'est quoi un sort blague ? C'est juste un sort, où par exemple, à chaque fois qu'un ouvre une porte, de l'eau nous tombe sur la tête. Ou quand on rentre dans une pièce on s'envole. Mais le sort blague que je préfère, c'est celui où il y a plein de bouton qui apparaisse sur le visage de la victime. Les jumeaux Weasley ont envoyé beaucoup de leurs articles à l'école. Demain sera vraiment une super journée. Les élèves et les professeurs vont aussi devoir se déguiser. L'éclate totale. On a déjà choisi nos costumes. La seule chose pas cool, c'est qu'on aura quand même cours. Mais bon, les cours seront beaucoup plus amusants. Quand je pense que Drago et Hermione, en temps que préfets en chef ne voulaient pas proposer l'idée à Dumbledore, et que j'ai du y aller en personne pour lui proposer ! Et le meilleur, ça sera le lendemain. Et oui, avec les filles, ont à prévu de faire notre deuxième grosse bêtise le lendemain d'Halloween. Comme ça, on pourra accuser les esprits farceurs. Hihi, j'adore vraiment trop cette année. Le seul nuage qui plane, c'est le Lord. Il y a eut de nouvelle attaque, et plusieurs familles d'élèves sont mortes. C'est vraiment triste. Surtout que si c'était mes parents, ou ceux de Drago et Blaise qui étaient tués, cela ne nous fera rien. Mais ce ne sont pas les notre. J'ai vu une première année pleurer. Elle est orpheline. Plus de famille. Elle a tout perdu. Quand je l'ai vu, j'ai pas pu m'empêcher de pleurer. Je l'ai aussi consolée. Je crois que ce qui a le plus bouleversé Poudlard, c'est pas les familles tuées, mais que je pleure. Comme le monde est bizarre !

* * *

 **/ Point de vue de Luna \**

Les filles m'ont chargées de faire les costumes. Je sais exactement ce que je vais leur faire. Les garçons, eux, ils se débrouillent. N'empêche, j'aimerai bien savoir quel costume ils vont choisir. Sinon, la bataille de nourriture était super. Mais ce qu'on va faire après demain, ça sera trop drôle. J'imagine déjà leurs têtes. Mais à quatre, on n'y arrivera pas. Heureusement, il y a les gentils elfes de maison, qui savent garder des secrets et qui vont nous aider. J'espère juste que ça ne va pas foirer. Il manquerait plus que ça. Heureusement qu'il y a cette journée déguisée, sinon on aurait pas pu le faire. Pans est d'une sensibilité depuis qu'elle craque pour Ron. C'est limite elle pleure pas quand quelqu'un se renverse quelque chose dessus. Quand à Ginny, elle est surexcitée, mais elle arrive bien à le cacher. Faut dire qu'Harry l'aide bien (surtout quand ils se disputent). Quand à Hermione, elle est un peu dans les nuages en ce moment. Elle a réduit sa consommation de cigarette, et elle paraît plus paisible. Mais je m'inquiète quand même pour elle. Bon aller, je me remet au travail !

* * *

 **/ Point de vue de Harry \**

Ha, ces filles, elles sont vraiment compliquées. Elles sont sûrement les maraudeurs de notre époque. Peut-être même pire ! Mais je ne m'en plaind pas, tant que j'ai ma Ginny, le monde peu tourner à l'envers, je m'en contrefiche. Même si en ce moment, Ginny n'arrête pas de me faire des scènes pour rien. C'est vrai que je discute avec d'autres filles, mais rien de bien grave ! Il y a aussi Hermione qui m'inquiète quand même. Elle est bizarre. Je ne suis pas le seul à l'avoir remarqué. Et quand on essaye d'en parler avec elle, elle fuit la discutions, où Gin' et Lou changent de sujet. Elles veulent rien dire. J'espère que c'est rien de grave. Pour demain, c'est Drago et Blaise qui se sont occupés de choisir nos costumes. Je ne sais pas à quoi m'attendre pour après-demain avec les filles. Gin' veut vraiment rien me dire, mais en échange, on passe des nuits plus que merveilleuses. Ginny est vraiment la meilleure dans tous les domaines ...

* * *

 **/ Point de vue de Drago \**

Mon coeur s'emballe. J'ai senti son odeur. Je la vois. Je m'approche d'elle. Je pose ma main sur son épaule, elle sursaute :  
\- Ha Drago, tu m'as fait peur ! Me dit elle dans un sourire  
Son sourire me fait littéralement fondre sur place. Comment cette fille arrive-t-elle à faire ça, alors qu'aucune autre n'y était jamais arrivé ? Peut-être est-ce sa fragilité qui m'attire. Je sais qu'elle a peur de moi.  
\- Je ne voulais pas te faire peur Mione. Tu me laisses la salle de bain ?  
\- Oui, va s'y ! Me dit elle avant de sortir  
Je me douche et m'habille. Je sors et je la vois si belle. Je souris bêtement et elle le voit. Elle semble gênée comme si mon regard la dérangeait :  
\- Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ?  
\- Désolé, tu es si belle.  
Elle rougit sous ce compliment. Elle n'ose même pas me regarder. J'adore quand elle rougit, elle semble encore plus fragile.  
J'ai peur, de mes sentiments. Comment lui dire ? Je ne sais même pas ce que c'est. Quand on a un père comme le mien, qui nous interdit d'avoir des sentiments autre que le dégoût et la pitié, c'est dur d'apprendre à connaître les autres sentiments. J'ose, je m'approche d'elle. Elle écarquille les yeux. Je pose ma main sur sa joue. Elle a peur, mais semble apprécier le contact. J'ai envie de l'embrasser. Mais je ne veux pas la brusquer. Je le vois dans son regard, elle voudrait aller plus loin, mais elle a peur. Je me contente de lui encercler la taille avec mes bras et de déposer des baisers dans le creux de son cou. Elle frissonne. Sa peur semble s'être envolée. Mais je ne tenterai rien de plus. J'attendrai qu'elle soit prête. Je relève la tête. Mince, Ginny a tout vu. Je me détache d'Hermione. Ginny me fait un clin d'oeil et attrape Hermione par le bras.

* * *

 **/ Point de vue de Ginny \**

Hermione m'avait dit que ça faisait une semaine qu'elle avait enlevé les sorts de protections. Je suis fière d'elle. Elle recommence à avoir confiance en elle. Et en Drago. Je sais déjà qu'elle avait confiance en Harry et Ron. Et pour Blaise et Neville, ça commence à venir, mais moins vite que Drago. Ce qui est vraiment chiant, c'est quand les garçons essayent d'en savoir plus. Ils se doutent de quelque chose. Enfin, il n'y a que Harry, Ron et Blaise qui posent des questions. Drago et Pansy ont compris qu'il fallait attendre. Et encore, le seul qui se fait vraiment insistant, c'est mon crétin de frère. Je vais chercher Mione dans son appartement. Quand j'arrive, je la vois dans les bras de Drago. Elle a l'air bien, mais pas complètement détendue. Quand Drago me voit, il se détache lentement d'elle. Je lui fais un clin d'oeil. J'attrape Hermione par le bras, d'ailleurs, elle semble se réveiller :  
\- Alors, tu m'avais pas dit qu'il te plaisait Drago !  
\- Je ne sais pas, je me sens bien dans ses bras. Comme si j'étais en sécurité.  
\- Tu n'es pas un peu amoureuse ?  
\- Comment je pourrais être amoureuse !  
\- Vous vous êtes embrassé ?  
\- Non, je n'en avais pas la force, et il l'a compris. Il est si doux avec moi.  
\- Juste son regard en dit long, tu sais.  
\- Comment ça ?  
\- Bin, il te regarde comme si tu allais te briser en mille morceaux ! Sinon, t'es prête pour demain ?  
\- Oui, c'est Lou qui a nos costumes ?  
\- Oui. Et pour après demain ?  
\- Aussi, j'ai parlé aux elfes, ils sont d'accord pour nous aider.  
\- Super !  
On se quitte sur ces mots, elle partant en DFCM avec Rogue, moi en cours de potions avec Shunglorn.

* * *

 **/ Point de vue Externe \**

Les élèves de Gryffondor et Serpentards de 7° années entrèrent dans la salle de DFCM. Le professeur Rogue se mit à expliquer le cours :  
\- Aujourd'hui, vous allez affronter un épouvantard. Vous êtes censé savoir comment on s'en débarrasse, alors qui veut commencer.  
Personne ne s'avança.  
\- Et bien Miss Granger, ce n'est la première fois que vous ne levez pas la main. Commencez !  
\- Excusez moi Monsieur, mais je refuse.  
\- Allons Miss, de quoi aviez vous donc peur ?  
\- Je préférerai encore être torturée par le Lord que d'avoir à affronter un épouvantard.  
Le professeur ignora cette dernière phrase et poussa violemment Hermione face à l'épouvantard. L'épouvantard se changea en ...

* * *

 **Et voilà, un peu de suspense pour finir ce week-end :D**

 **A mercredi :)**


	13. Chapitre 12

**Hello !**

 **Suite au suspense du dernier chapitre, j'espère que vous apprécierez ce chapitre ;)**

* * *

 **/ Point de vue Externe \**

L'épouvantard se changea en un homme au sourire vicieux :  
\- Tu as soif ma belle ? demanda l'épouvantard  
Hermione s'écroula sur le sol et se mit à convulser. L'épouvantard se mit à rire, un rire qui glaça le sang de toutes les personnes présentent dans la pièce. Il s'apprêtait à achever sa victime. Mais Drago réussit à se mettre entre lui et Hermione. Il lançât le sort :  
\- Ridiculus !  
L'épouvantard retourna dans son armoire. Drago prit Hermione dans ses bras. Il la souleva et partit en direction de l'infirmerie. Rogue commençait à reprendre ses esprits :  
\- Sortez tous ! Le cours est terminé !  
Il sortit et partit en direction du bureau du directeur. Pansy, Harry, Ron et Blaise s'étaient entre temps repris, et couraient après Drago. Arrivés à l'infirmerie :  
\- Que s'est il passé Monsieur Malfoy ?  
\- Elle a était victime d'un épouvantard.  
\- Bien, laissez là, je vais m'en occuper. Sortez tous d'ici !  
Les cinq adolescents sortirent au moment où Ginny et Luna arrivaient :  
\- Que s'est il passé ? demanda Ginny en pleurant  
\- C'est un épouvantard. Elle a supplié Rogue de ne pas l'affronter, mais il a refusé.  
\- Quel forme avait il ? demanda Luna d'une voix strique  
\- C'était un homme je crois, dit Harry  
\- Il lui a demandait si elle avait soif aussi, rajouta Blaise  
A ce moment là, Ginny s'effondra complètement en sanglot dans les bras d'Harry.

* * *

 **/ Point de vue de Luna \**

C'est horrible. En plus, Ginny avait promis à Hermione que plus personne ne lui ferait du mal. Je ne sais vraiment pas quoi faire. Ginny a craqué. Les autres ne comprennent pas. Ils sont tous agités. Le seul qui reste calme, c'est Drago. Elle ne mérite pas ça Mione. Leurs heures passent, Dumbledore, Rogue et McGonagall attendent avec nous. Pomfresh sort enfin :  
\- Elle va bien. Elle pourra sortir demain matin, juste pour la journée déguisée. Mais laissez là quand même se reposer.  
\- On peut la voir, demande Gin' avec une lueur d'espoir dans les yeux  
\- Seulement vous et Monsieur Malfoy, dit elle  
Drago semble surpris. Ginny entre dans l'infirmerie comme une folle. Harry, Ron et Pansy partent de leur côté. Moi, j'ai besoin de réfléchir. Blaise passe son bras autour de mon épaule :  
\- Ça va aller. Elle est forte notre Mione, elle va vite se rétablir, j'en suis sûr !  
Ses paroles me remontent le moral.  
\- Merci Blaise. Je crois que je vais retourner en cours. A plus tard.  
Je pars. Il reste seul, dans le couloir, à penser.

* * *

 **/ Point de vue de Hermione \**

Gin' se précipite vers moi :  
\- Hermione, Hermione, tu vas bien ? Sanglote t'elle  
\- Ça ... Ça va Gin'. Plus de peur que de mal, plaisantai-je, mais ça n'a pas l'air de la faire rire  
\- Tu m'as fait tellement peur !  
La voir si paniqué et en pleurs me donne envie de pleurer :  
\- Gin', je sais que tu t'inquiète pour moi, mais sèche tes larmes, ou tu vas me faire pleurer.  
\- D'acc... D'accord ! dit elle en essuyant ses larmes du revers de sa manche  
\- Et les autres, comment ils vont ?  
\- Ça peut aller. Ils ont eu vraiment très peur. Je crois qu'il se doute de quelque chose. Il va falloir que tu leur dises.  
\- NON ! J'avais crié  
Pompom vient voir ce qu'il se passe :  
\- Tout va bien.  
Elle repart. Je m'aperçois de la présence de Drago. Pendant tout ce temps, il était resté là, sans rien dire pour ne pas gâcher ce moment :  
\- Ginny, je ne veux pas. Ça fait trop mal. Je t'en supplie, ne m'oblige pas. Il me faut du temps.  
Je sens les larmes déborder de mes yeux.  
\- Je ne t'oblige pas Mione. Mais tu vas devoir le faire, et au plus tu attends, au plus se sera dur. Tu sais que je t'aime Mione ?  
\- Oui Gin', moi aussi je t'aime. Pardonne-moi.  
Ginny partit et me laissa seule avec Drago. Il s'approcha doucement de moi. Je plonge mon regard dans le sien. Lui aussi. Mais je me noie dedans :  
\- Merci Drago.  
Il s'assoit à côté de moi et me prend la main :  
\- J'ai vraiment eu très peur pour toi.  
\- Je voulais te dire merci pour autre chose.  
\- Quoi ? Me demanda t'il étonné  
\- De ne pas chercher à savoir ce que je cache. Tu sais depuis le début que je cache quelque chose, mais tu as eu la délicatesse de ne pas m'en parler, ou même de chercher ce que c'est. Merci.  
Il ne répond pas. J'essaye de me lever, mais j'ai du mal. Je manque de tomber. Mais il me rattrape. Je me sens si bien dans ses bras. Et si Ginny avait raison ? Je me plonge une fois de plus dans son regard. Cette fois, il ne bouge pas. J'avance lentement mon visage vers le sien ...

* * *

 **/ Point de vue de Ron \**

Mione nous a fait une sacrée peur tout à l'heure. Je me demande qui peut bien être cet homme. Mais bien sûr, quand je vais poser des questions, Mione va baisser la tête et Ginny va me lancer un regard noir et me disant d'aller voir ailleurs. Sinon, je suis de plus en plus attiré par Pansy. Mais comme je suis nul avec les filles, je ne tente rien. Je l'inviterai peut être pour le bal de noël. Ou celui du jour de l'an. Ou alors de la Saint Valentin. Enfin, j'ai un peu de temps. Je verrai bien. Ce qui m'inquiète aussi, c'est qu'Harry à l'air d'avoir la tête ailleurs en ce moment. Hier, il s'est disputé avec Ginny, car il fait plus trop attention à elle en ce moment. Sinon, le lendemain d'Halloween, on a un match contre les Poufsouffles. Et avant Noël, c'est les Serpentards contre les Serdaigles. Je ne sais pas pour qui je suis. Bien sur ça me fera plaisir que l'équipe de Pansy, Drago et Blaise gagne, mais je n'ai pas envie de disputer un match contre eux ! En plus, si Pansy essaye de marquer un point, je laisserai sûrement passer la balle, rien que pour lui faire plaisir. Comme la vie de Ron Weasley est dure !

* * *

 **Et voilà pour aujourd'hui :)**

 **Je vous dis à dimanche ;)**


	14. Chapitre 13

**Hello !  
**

 **Comment ce passe votre week-end ? Pour moi, ça peut aller ;)**

 **Voici donc le chapitre 13 :D**

* * *

 **/ Point de vue de Blaise \**

Ça fait une éternité que je suis dans ce couloir. Ginny est sortie, et elle m'a dit que Drago n'allait pas tarder. Mais j'en ai mare d'attendre moi ! J'y vais. J'ouvre la porte, et là, c'est le choc. Hermione est dans les bras de Drago, et ils s'apprêtent à s'embrasser. Mince, ils m'ont vu. Hermione se recouche et me fait un petit signe de la main. Drago murmure un "au revoir" et me rejoint. Une fois sorti de l'infirmerie :  
\- Je suis vraiment désolé Drago, je voulais pas gâcher ce moment magique ...  
\- C'est pas grave. Dit il l'air renfrogné  
\- Tu m'avais pas dit que tu pinçais pour elle !  
\- Je ne le savais pas.  
Je m'arrête. Il s'arrête et se tourne vers moi. Je le regarde dans les yeux :  
\- Drago, tu me fait peur. Dis moi ce qu'il y a !  
\- Je ne sais pas. Je me sens tout bizarre. J'ai l'impression qu'un cheval est lancé aux triples galop dans mon coeur, j'ai des frissons de partout, un noeud dans la gorge, des frissons dans le ventre. Je me sens vraiment très mal. Je crois que je suis mort de peur.  
Je sais pas la tête que je suis en train de faire, mais la grimace de Drago est assez, hum, explicite :  
\- Quoi ?  
\- Drago, assis toi, ça va te faire un choc.  
\- Mais quoi à la fin ! S'énerve t'il  
\- Drago, tu es ... comment dire ... amoureux.  
Il me regarde l'air rêveur :  
\- Si c'est ça être amoureux, et bien, je veux l'être toute ma vie.  
\- C'est Hermione ?  
\- Je crois. J'espère même.  
\- Je suis heureux pour toi.  
Nous reprenons notre marche.

* * *

 **/ Point de vue de Ginny \**

Je rêve ou quoi !? Harry est en train de draguer Lavande ! Je pars en courant, bousculant tout le monde sur mon passage. J'en ai mare. On fait que se disputer. Il fait plus attention à moi et il drague tout le temps les filles. Je me sens mal. Je cours jusqu'aux toilette et vomis. Je le hais ! Pansy vient me chercher. Elle me console. J'en ai besoin :  
\- Merci Pans. Tu es une vraie amie.  
\- Ginny, que s'est-il passé ? Vous étiez le couple que tout le monde enviait, en parfaite harmonie !  
\- Je ne sais pas. J'ai mal Pansy. Tellement mal. Je sais plus quoi faire.  
\- Je peux pas t'aider Gin'. Je peux que te conseiller d'écouter ton coeur.  
\- D'accord Pans'. Merci.  
Je sors des toilettes d'un pas décidé. J'attrape Harry par la manche et le force à me suivre pour parler :  
\- Harry, j'en peux plus ! Pourquoi ?  
\- Mais de quoi tu parle Gin' ?  
\- De quoi je parle ? Mais de toutes ses filles que tu drague à longueur de journée, du fait que tu me délaisse !  
\- Gin', tu vas pas me faire une scène pour ça, dit il presque en rigolant.  
Il se moque de moi là ? C'en est trop ! Je craque :  
\- Harry, tu me fait mal, tu ne le vois pas ? Stop ! C'est trop, j'abandonne Harry.  
\- Quoi ? Me dit il les larmes aux yeux. Tu veux dire que nous deux ... c'est ... terminé ?  
\- Oui Harry. Je ne compte plus pour toi, ça sert plus à rien.  
\- Gin' attend !  
Trop tard, je suis partie. Je me sens si mal. Aïe. Ron à tout entendu et vu. Il se dirige vers Harry et lui met une droite :  
\- Même si tu es mon meilleur ami Harry, je ne peux pas supporter que tu fasse du mal à ma soeur.  
Il vient et me prend dans ses bras. Il me ramène dans ma chambre.

* * *

 **/ Point de vue Externe \**

Halloween. Tous les être vivants de Poudlard s'étaient déguisés. Hermione avait passé la nuit dans la salle sur demande, avec Luna, Pansy et Ginny. Ginny ne cessait de pleurer. Les costumes étaient prêts. Au petit matin, les filles enfilèrent leurs costumes et se rendirent dans la Grande Salle. Elles y croisèrent toute la bande. Blaise était déguisé en ... en quoi au juste ? Quelque chose de bizarre qui n'existait même pas des les mythes. Drago, lui, avait choisi un costume d'ange. Ron avait fait un gaffe, mais Hermione n'y fit pas attention : il était déguisé en épouvantail. Quand à Harry, les yeux rougis par les larmes, était déguisé en vampire. Neville était lui aussi déguisé, mais en quelque chose qui ressemblait à un brocolis...  
Quand aux filles, tout avait été élaboré dans les moindres détails :  
Hermione avait un déguisement mariée. Mais une mariée spéciale. Une mariée déchue. Sa robe était toute déchirée, et des taches rouges laissaient supposer qu'il y avait eu des éclats de sang. Ses cheveux étaient lâchés, et le voile était à moitié arraché. Luna avait lancé un sort spécial, faisant apparaître du bleu et des griffures sur sa peau. Seul son visage semblait avoir été épargné du massacre. Son visage était blanc, avec un teint blafard. Mais les traces de maquillage coulé ne tromper pas. Hermione était une mariée, à un mariage triste et violente. Ginny, avait plutôt penché pour un déguisement de psychopathe. Ses cheveux étaient en pétard, avec un maquillage très accentué. Elle avait une tenue de tous les jours, sauf qu'ils étaient lacérés. Elle portait également des couteaux "farce et attrape".  
Pour ce venger de Rogue, elle voulut lui faire peur, elle entra en plein milieu du cours, un couteau à la main, et fit mine de se trancher la gorge. Le silence régnait dans la salle de classe et les visages étaient devenus blancs. Du faux sang jaillit, et elle s'écroula à terre. Rogue se précipita sur elle, et eut la peur de sa vie quand elle lui saisit le poignet. Tous les élèves se mirent à rire, sous l'oeil mauvais du professeur. Ginny, fière d'elle retourna voir les filles.  
Pansy, elle, était déguisé en une nymphe. Son déguisement était assez sexy et osé, mais resté correcte : elle portait une petite robe vert pomme assez courte et avec un mini décolleté. Elle avait choisi de passé la journée pied nu. Luna, avait aussi choisi quelque chose de simple : la déesse de l'amour. Ses cheveux blonds rendaient son déguisement encore plus vrai. Tout le monde se retournait sur leur passage. La journée des morts fut une journée drôle à Poudlard. Mais le plus drôle restait à venir ...

* * *

 **Et voilà pour aujourd'hui, je vous dis à mercredi ;)**


	15. Chapitre 14

**Hello !**

 **Comme promis, voici un nouveau chapitre, j'espère que vous apprécierez ;)**

 **Bonne Lecture :D**

* * *

 **/ Point de vue de Luna \**

Je me lève. Hier, c'était Halloween. Super journée. Maintenant, c'est l'heure de notre farce. Je m'habille et descends en hâte dans la Grande Salle. Je ne peux me retenir de rire : tous les élèves portent leurs uniformes, qui sont cent fois trop petits. On y a passé toute la nuit avec les filles à rétrécir tous les uniformes des élèves. Mais la tête qu'ils font en valait la peine. Ginny arrive dans la Grande Salle, et fait celle qui est étonnée avant d'éclater de rire. Ça lui fait du bien. C'est vraiment hilarant comme spectacle. Hermione arrive en compagnie de Drago. Elle est déjà morte de rire, et Drago fait une de ses têtes ! Je crois qu'à ce moment là, il aurait bien voulu être mangemort pour pouvoir tous nous tuer ! Et nous, avec nos uniformes à nos tailles, c'est vraiment trop. Pansy arrive à son tour avec Harry. Quand elle voit la tête de Drago et Blaise, elle éclate de rire si fort, que tout le monde se retourne. Quand à Harry, il semble à peine avoir remarqué que son uniforme était trop petit. C'est inquiètent. Je l'ai pas dit à Gin', mais Harry l'a trompé. Enfin, il était déjà séparé. Je l'ai vu avec Cho Chang, et j'ai aussi entendu (je m'en serai bien passé). Depuis qu'ils sont plus ensemble, ils font n'importe quoi ! Ils font aussi de la peine. De son côté, Mione va mieux. Et Pansy, elle joue avec Ron : elle s'amuse à sortir avec des mecs pendant seulement quelques heures pour rendre Ron jaloux. Et je dois dire que ça marche plutôt bien.

* * *

 **/ Point de vue de Drago \**

Je me lève. Halloween, c'était super. Le déguisement d'Hermione était trop triste à mon goût. Mais elle était belle. Ça compense. J'en suis sûr, je l'aime. J'ai hâte de voir ce que les filles ont fait comme bêtise ! Je vais me doucher. Je me m'habille. Quand je m'aperçois de la blague, je crie :  
\- Hermione !  
Elle arrive en courant, et éclate de rire quand elle me voit :  
\- Tu as bien grandi dans la nuit ! Me lance t'elle  
\- C'est ça, fous toi de moi !  
Elle rit de plus belle. Mais je ne vais pas me laisser faire. Je me précipite sur elle et commence à la chatouiller. Elle me supplie d'arrêter :  
\- Arrête Drago ! Pas ça !  
\- Tu t'es moqué de moi, on va voir qui fait la maline maintenant !  
Je continue de la chatouiller, mais elle recule et attrape un coussin, qu'elle me balance dessus :  
\- Tu veux joué à ça ?  
J'attrape un coussin et lui balance. Après quelques minutes, on finit sur le canapé, reprenant notre souffle après ce fou rire. Elle me fixe :  
\- Il faut descendre, les filles doivent m'attendre !  
Je la suis donc.

* * *

 **/ Point de vue de Ginny \**

Le spectacle est hilarant. De plus, cet après-midi, il y a un match de Quidditch. Gryffondor contre Poufsouffle. Ca va être dur avec leur tenu trop petit. Pour nous aussi. Sauf pour moi. Mais bon, à moi toute seule, je suis la plus forte. En tout cas, c'est pas ce stupide d'Harry qui va nous faire gagné. Je me prépare pour le match. Je me sens mal. J'ai peur. J'enfourche mon balai. Ca y est, je suis dans les aires. Je me sens vraiment mal. J'ai envie de vomir. J'ai le vertige. Je sens que je v ... Je sens mon corps tomber. J'attends l'impact. Mais il n'arrivera pas. Le noir. J'ouvre les yeux. J'y vois flou. Je suis dans les bras d'Harry :  
\- Lâche moi tout de suite !  
Je me lève précipitamment. On est en plein milieu du terrain de Quidditch. Tout le monde me regarde. Bin quoi ? Ils ont jamais vu quelqu'un faire un malaise ? Hermione, Luna et Pansy me regardent. Elles ont l'air inquiète. Le match est reporté. On va toute dans la chambre d'Hermione :  
\- Ginny, sa va ?  
\- Oui, à merveille, je viens de faire une chute de ... de combien au fait ?  
\- Environ 50 mètres, dit Pansy  
\- Je suis malade comme un chien, je me suis réveillée dans les bras de la personne que je veux le moins voir en ce moment, mais à part ça, tout va bien !  
Elles me regardent bizarrement. J'éclate en sanglots :  
\- Tu sais Ginny, je crois que s'il t'aimait pas, il aurait pas risqué sa vie pour toi, dit calmement Luna  
Je la regarde :  
\- Par ce que me rattraper, c'est risquer sa vie ?  
\- Gin', tu te souviens la première fois où il a joué au Quidditch ? Quand il c'est mis de bout sur son balais ?  
\- Oui, comment veux-tu oublier ça !  
\- Bin, comment t'expliquer, tu étais à deux mètres du sol, et personne n'avait encore réagi. Mais il a sauté de son balai pour te rattraper. D'accord, vous étiez à deux mètres du sol, mais il a pas hésité une seule seconde à sauter pour toi.  
Je me mis à pleurer de plus belle. Hermione me prend dans ses bras. Je m'y endors. Le lendemain, je me lève. Hermione est déjà levée. Je la rejoinds dans la salle de bain :  
\- Hermione, j'ai quelque chose à t'avouer.  
\- Je t'écoute Ginny.  
\- Bin, je ...  
Drago entre dans la salle de bain :  
\- Oups, désolé.  
Il ressort. J'ai vu le regard qu'ils se sont lancés. C'est vraiment trop mignon.  
\- Tu disais ? Me demande Hermione  
\- Non, rien. Ce n'est pas important.  
On se dirige vers la Grande Salle. Je croise Harry :  
\- Ca va ? Comment te sens-tu ?  
\- Bi... bien.  
Une idée germe dans ma tête. Je sais que même si je ne veux pas leur dire, faut que je le fasse. C'est pratiquement ma soeur, et c'est l'homme de ma vie. Même s'il ma trompé, je l'aime. Et apparemment, lui aussi m'aime.  
\- Hermione, Harry, vous pouvez venir avec moi ?  
Ils se regardent et me suivent. La salle sur demande devrait faire l'affaire.  
\- Qu'as-tu à nous dire de si important Gin', me demande Hermione  
\- D'abord, je tiens à te dire Harry, que même si tu m'as blessé, je t'aime.  
\- Je...  
\- Non, laisse moi finir. Comment dire ... Je suis désolé pour hier déjà, ensuite, j'ai menti. Je ne suis pas malade.  
Ils me regardent perplexe.  
\- Je ... je suis enceinte.  
J'éclate en sanglots.

* * *

 **Alors, qu'avez-vous pensé de cette fin ?**

 **Je vous dis à dimanche pour la suite ;)**


	16. Chapitre 15

**Hello !**

 **Suite au dernier chapitre, vous attendiez avec impatience la suite, la voici ;)**

* * *

 **/ Point de vue de Harry \**

\- Je... je suis enceinte.  
Ginny éclate en sanglots. Pourquoi ? C'est merveilleux. A ce moment là, j'imagine la réaction de mon père quand ma mère lui a annoncé qu'elle était enceinte de moi. Le bonheur m'envahit. Puis la peur. Voldemort. Il s'en prendra à Ginny et à notre bébé. Personne ne doit savoir. Je reviens sur terre. Hermione a prit Ginny dans ses bras et la console. Je me lève :  
\- Ginny, Ginny. Regarde moi.  
Elle s'arrête de pleurer et me regarde.  
\- Pourquoi tu pleures ?  
\- Mais, Harry, tu as compris ce que je viens de te dire ?  
\- Oui, c'est formidable !  
Je la soulève et la fait tourbillonné autour de moi. Elle rit aux éclats.  
\- J'ai cru que ...  
\- Je t'aime Ginny. Et ce bébé aussi, je l'aime.  
Je place mes mains sur son ventre.  
\- Depuis combien de temps ?  
\- Deux semaines.  
Hermione se racle la gorge.  
\- Je vais vous laisser.  
\- Ho, Ginny, si tu savais comme je suis heureux. Mais pas question que tu joues le prochain match !  
Elle rigole. Je l'embrasse. Sa bouche m'a tellement manqué. Je me détache d'elle :  
\- Il faudrait garder le secret. Personne ne doit être au courant. Seuls les proches.  
\- Je sais. Je ne veux pas que l'histoire ce reproduise.  
Je l'embrasse, et nous rejoignons les autres pour leur annoncer.

* * *

 **/ Point de vue de Pansy \**

Encore un qui me colle. Depuis que je sors avec tous les mecs que je croise pour rendre Ron jaloux, il y en a pleins qui me collent. Je m'assoie sur les marches et me mets à pleurer. J'en ai mare. Ron ne s'intéresse pas à moi. Tant pis. Ça sert à rien. Tiens, en parlant du loup. Il s'assoit à côté de moi sur la marche :  
\- Ça va Pansy ?  
\- Non, j'en ai mare ! Je suis sortie avec tous ses mecs pour rendre jaloux le seul mec qui m'intéresse vraiment, et ça marche pas !  
Il ne dit rien.  
\- Pleurs pas. C'est qu'il en vaut juste pas la peine. Me dit-il  
Je le regarde et sèche mes larmes. C'est là que je réalise. Il s'approche de moi. Ses lèvres s'approchent de moi.  
\- Ron, Pansy ! Venez, j'ai quelque chose d'important à vous dire !  
Ginny vient d'arriver et de casser ce moment magique.  
\- Oups, je crois que je dérange.  
\- Non non Gin', c'est pas grave, lui dit Ron  
On la suit jusqu'à la chambre d'Hermione.  
Toute la bande est là. Tiens, ils se sont réconciliés avec Harry ?  
\- Si on vous a tous réuni ici, c'est d'abord qu'on a confiance en vous et par ce que vous comptez beaucoup pour nous...commence Harry, mais Ginny le coupe  
\- Pour faire simple car les cours commencent dans 30 minutes, je suis enceinte.  
Calme plat. Je me lève et les prend dans mes bras :  
\- Félicitations Ginny ! Je suis contente pour vous !  
\- Merci.  
Tout le monde vient les féliciter :  
\- Merci, mais on a aussi quelque chose à vous demander.  
\- Faudrait que personne d'autre que nous soit au courant.  
\- Avec Voldemort, Ginny et notre bébé courent un gros risque. Je veux pas les perdre. Dit Harry en prenant Gin' dans ses bras. Ils passent ses mains sur le ventre plat de Ginny. C'est mignon. Je comprends mieux pourquoi ils se sont remis ensemble. Ron n'a pas bougé. Tout d'un coup, il se réveille :  
\- Tu as mis ma soeur enceinte ! Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ...  
Il écarquille les yeux. Il vient de comprendre comment on fait un bébé :  
\- Tu as couché avec ma soeur ! Mais ça va pas !  
\- Ron, arrête tout de suite, j'ai pas 10 ans ! crie Ginny  
\- Non, mais tu crois vraiment que je vais rester là sans réagir ?  
\- Oh non, il va nous saouler pendant des heures, se plaind Harry  
\- Je sais comment le faire taire, dis je  
Harry et Ginny haussent les sourcils en signe d'étonnement. Je me met devant Ron et l'embrasse. Au début, il hésite, puis il répond à mon baiser, passant sa langue dans ma bouche, attrapant mes hanches. C'est vrai que c'est calme maintenant. Tout le monde nous regarde étonné :  
\- Bin quoi ? Vous croyiez pas que j'allais entendre toute ma vie ? dis je sarcastique  
\- T'inquiète pas, ça aurais plus était très long, me dit Ron en me réembrassant.  
Je me détache de nouveau de lui :  
\- Je vous avez dit que je savais comment le faire taire !  
\- D'ailleur, j'en ai pas fini avec vous deux ! dit Ron en montrant du doigt Ginny et Harry  
La cloche sonne. On se rend en cours, Harry et Ginny main dans la main, Ron et moi aussi.

* * *

 **/ Point de vue de Blaise \**

Avec toutes ces nouvelles, j'ai était secoué. Je n'y crois pas. Ron et Pansy, enfin ensemble. Ginny et Harry de nouveau ensemble. Ginny enceinte. Je n'arrive même pas à me concentrer. La semaine prochaine, c'est les vacances. Nous (Drago, Pansy et moi), on reste ici. Luna rentre chez elle. Harry, Hermione, Ron et Ginny rentrent au Terrier. Bien sure, on fera des sorties pour se voir. Deux semaines sans se voir (surtout Luna), ça serai trop dur ! Quand même, un peu de vacance, ça fait du bien. Aller, courage, une semaine de travail, et je pourrais me reposer enfin !

* * *

 **Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? De Ginny et Harry ? Et Ron et Pansy ?**

 **Je vous donne rendez-vous mercredi pour le prochain chapitre ;)**


	17. Chapitre 16

**Hello !**

 **Voici le nouveau chapitre et j'espère que vous apprécierez ;)**

 **Bonne Lecture :D**

* * *

/ Point de vue Externe

Vacances. Séparations. Retrouvailles. Ces mots étaient dans toutes les têtes des élèves. C'est le moment de se quitter. Ceux qui rentrent chez eux montent dans le train. Les autres doivent se contenter de leur faire coucou de la main. Certains pleurent. Plus de famille. D'autres sont à des millions de kilomètres, dans une profonde méditation. C'était le cas de Drago Malfoy. A quoi pensait-il ? A rien. A tout. Le sens de sa vie. Avant, tout était tracé , il suffisait de suivre le chemin. Maintenant, il y a les sentiments, la guerre et tout le reste. Protéger les êtres qu'on aime le plus au monde. Pansy Parkinson, elle, pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps. La peur que celui qu'elle aime ne revienne jamais. Qu'il l'oubli. Mais elle n'a pas le choix. Blaise Zabini, était resté l'école. Il n'avait pas l'envie, ou peut être le courage suffisant pour dire au revoir ses amis. L'ecole tait bien vide. Pansy avait organise une course d'orientation dans tout Poudlard pour tous les élèves restés. Ça la touchait beaucoup tous ces élèves qui n'avaient plus de famille. A cause de gens comme ses parents. Une fois, une petite fille lui avait demandé :  
\- Et toi, elle est où ta famille ? Elle est morte aussi ?  
\- Moi ? Ma famille ? Non, elle n'est pas morte. Mais c'est comme si elle l'était.  
\- Et tu n'es pas triste ?  
\- Non, et tu sais pourquoi ? Lui avait elle répondu  
\- Pourquoi ?  
\- Par ce qu'ici, Poudlard, c'est là qu'il y a ma vraie famille.  
Ces simples paroles, tellement vraies, avaient redonné le sourire une petite fille.

* * *

/ Point de vue de Ron

Ce soir, c'est la grand soir. Toute la famille est là . Bill, Fleur, Charlie, Percy, George, Fred, Maman et Papa. On a aussi invité Sirius, Lupin et Tonks. Et oui, Remus et Tonks ont emménagé ensemble. Et Sirius, il a laissé le 12 Square Grimmauld à Harry. Il s'est installé dans la petite maison de James et Lily, suffisamment grande pour " un vieux comme lui", comme il nous le répète sans cesse. L'ambiance est très familiale. Ca fait plaisir a Harry qu'il y ai Sirius et Remus. A table, on raconte les bêtises qu'on a fait Poudlard. Sirius et Remus sont morts de rire, et Fred et George sont fiers. Bon, papa et maman le sont moins, mais bon, tout ne pas être parfait. Ce soir, je vais présenter Pansy. Tout le monde sait que Drago, Pansy et Blaise sont de notre côté . Et que j'ai une copine. Mais personne ne sait que c'est elle. Ginny doit aussi annoncer sa grossesse. Ça y est, Pansy sonne la porte. Je lui ouvre. Elle me saute au cou et m'embrasse. Elle m'a tellement manquée (bon, oui, je sais, a fait cinq jours seulement qu'on s'est pas vu, mais quand même, c'est long !). Je vais dans la salle manger où tout le monde se trouve. Je me racle la gorge :  
\- Maman, Papa, et les autres, je vous présente la femme que j'aime.  
Pansy apparaît, plus belle que jamais. Certaines personnes ouvrent la bouche, d'autres me lancent un regard interrogateur. Mione, Gin' et Harry me lancent un sourire. Maman se lève, toujours aussi chaleureuse :  
\- Ne sois pas timide ma chérie ! Bienvenue chez les Weasley !  
Pansy se détend. Elle s'assoit côté de moi. Tout le monde la regarde. Puis les discutions reprennent. Ouf, ils l'ont acceptée . Je vois qu'Harry est nerveux. C'est le moment, je me lève :  
\- Votre attention s'il vous !  
Tout le monde me regarde  
\- Ron, ne me dit pas que tu vas te marier cette jeune fille ? Me demande mon père  
\- Non, rassure toi papa, pas encore.  
Je lance un clin d'oeil Pansy qui rougit. Harry et Ginny se lèvent :  
\- Ne me dites pas que c'est vous qui allez vous mariez ? demande mon père Harry et Ginny  
\- Non Monsieur Weasley, comme l'a dit Ron, nous allons nous aussi encore un peu attendre.  
\- En fait, nous avons autre chose vous annoncer.  
Elle lance un regard Harry. Il lui prend la main pour la rassurer :  
\- Je suis enceinte.  
Oh non. Maman c'est évanouie ! Papa est un peu pale. Harry rajoute :  
\- On voudrait que ça reste dans la famille. On ne veut pas que l'histoire se repète.  
Il a dit a en regardant Sirius et Remus. Ceux-ci ce lèvent et le prennent dans leurs bras :  
\- Felicitation ! Je suis content pour toi Harry, dit Remus  
\- Je me souviens quand James et Lily nous ont annoncé qu'ils allaient être parents. Ils étaient si content de devenir parent. Vous leur ressemblez beaucoup, dit à son tour Sirius  
Tout le monde les félicite. Maman reprends ses esprits. Elle se léve et va serrer (ou plutôt étouffer) Harry :  
\- Je suis si heureuse pour vous les enfants ! Je vais être grand-mère !  
Ça y est, elle s'est ré-évanoui ! C'est une super soirée. Je suis heureux qu'ils aient accepté Pansy et la grossesse de Gin'. Finalement, elle est pas si mal que a ma famille !

* * *

/ Point de vue de Hermione

C'est la fin des vacances. Enfin ! Les cours, les devoirs, Dra... tout me manquent. Enfin chez soi. Le voyage m'a épuisé . Je vais de suite me coucher. En rentrant dans l'appartement, je vois Drago assis sur le canapé :  
\- Il est tard, que fais tu là ?  
Il s'approche de moi. Mon coeur s'accélèrent. Que va-t-il faire ? J'ai peur. Il sent ma peur :  
\- Je vais rien te faire Mione ! N'aie pas peur.  
Je me détends un peu. Il s'approche de moi et me prend par la taille. Il me susurre :  
\- Tu m'as manqué .  
Mon coeur rate un battement :  
\- Toi aussi tu m'as manqué .  
Il m'embrasse dans le cou, comme la dernière fois. Je me sens si bien avec lui. Ma peur s'est envolée. J'ai envie de l'embrasser. Je n'ai plus peur. Il le voit. Délicatement, il pose ses lèvres brûlantes sur mes lèvres. Un frisson me parcours. Il passe sa main sur mon nombril percé . Je sais qu'il adore jouer avec. Il se détache de moi. Il va s'asseoir sur le canapé . Je m'assois sur ses genoux. Il encercle ma taille de ses bras puissants et passe encore sa main sur mon piercing. J'essaye de l'embrasser de nouveau, mais il me repousse gentiment :  
\- Si tu veux m'embrasser, il va falloir que tu me dise où est ton deuxième piercing.  
Je le regarde. Il me fait du chantage où je rêve l ?  
\- Tu veux le toucher ?  
\- Oui.  
Je me jette dessus et l'embrasse passionnément. Je passe ma langue dans sa bouche. Il sent mon piercing et se détache de moi, l'air surpris :  
\- Il est la langue ?  
Je hoche la tête.  
\- Je peux encore le toucher ? Me demande-t-il avec un sourire malicieux  
Il m'attire vers lui et m'embrasse. Ses mains se baladent dans mon dos et sur mon piercing. Je suis bien. Je pensais ne jamais pouvoir ressentir ça. Quand on arrête de s'embrasser, il me demande :  
\- Et je peux savoir où il est ton tatouage ?  
\- Ça, c'est toi de le trouver. Dit-je avec un sourire énigmatique  
Je part en courant dans ma chambre, le laissant comme un idiot sur le canapé . Je l'aime.

* * *

 **Et voilà pour ce chapitre ;)**

 **Alors, qu'avez-vous pensé des fêtes ? Et d'Hermione et Drago ?**

 **La suite, dimanche :D**


	18. Chapitre 17

**Hello ! :)**

 **J'espère que vous profitez bien de votre week-end, moi, j'ai la tête dans les partiels ...**

 **Enfin, bref, j'espère que vous apprécierez ce chapitre, bonne lecture ;)**

* * *

/ Point de vue de Drago

Aimer. C'est un mot si simple. Les mots sont simples. Ce sont de simples sons qui se suivent. Mais nous l'oublions souvent. Les mots peuvent blesser. Mais est-ce vraiment les mots qui nous blessent ? Est-ce les sons que font ces mots quand on les entend ? Non. C'est ce qu'ils veulent dire qui nous blesse vraiment. J'ai découvert le son du mot "aimer" très jeune. Je n'avais pas compris ce qu'il signifiait. Ma mère me disait " ton père nous aime beaucoup, et moi aussi je t'aime ", mais moi, la seule chose que je me disais c'est " si papa et toi m'aimez, alors pourquoi vous me faites si mal ? C'est ça aimer ? Faire du mal physiquement et moralement ? Si c'est ça aimer, alors je veux jamais aimer ". Plus tard, plusieurs filles m'ont dit qu'elles m'aimaient. Mais leur amour ne se limiter qu'aux plaisirs que je leur procurais. Et puis, il y a eut Blaise et Pansy. Eux aussi, ils m'ont dit qu'ils m'aimaient. Et j'appréciais la façon dont ils m'aimaient. J'ai entendu toute ma vie des gens me dire qu'ils m'aimaient, et moi, j' écoutais le son que faisait ces mots. J' écoutais. Je n'aimais pas leurs sons. Ils sonnaient faux. C'est pourquoi, je n'ai jamais dit "je t'aime". J'avais peur que mes mots sonnent faux.  
Aujourd'hui, la personne, que ceux qui "m'aimaient" m'avaient appris détester, est devenu quelque chose de nouveau pour moi. Pour la définir, j'utiliserai le mot Aimer. Pas juste le son, ni le mot. Mais les sens que ce mot a. Car pour la première fois, je l'aime de toutes les façons possibles qu'il existe. Oui, je l'aime.

Sept heures du matin. Je me lève. Hermione est rentrée . Le souvenir de nos retrouvailles me revient. Je vais dans sa chambre. Je la regarde un moment dormir, puis je la réveille. Elle sursaute :  
\- Drago ! Je déteste quand tu fais ça ! Tu le sais pourtant !  
Je l'attire vers moi et l'embrasse. Elle sourit.  
\- Hermione, j'aimerai savoir, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?  
Elle a dû y réfléchir toute la nuit, car elle n'hésite pas une seconde :  
\- Je préfère pas qu'on soit ensemble. Je ne suis pas prête.  
\- Ha, d'accord, dis-je déçu  
Elle pose sa main si douce sur ma joue :  
\- Ça veut pas dire que tu n'as pas le droit de m'embrasser !  
Je souris et l'embrasse :  
\- Tu veux dire qu'on va devoir se cacher ?  
\- En quelque sorte, oui.  
Elle m'embrasse de nouveau et part dans la salle de bain, me laissant seul dans sa chambre.

* * *

/ Point de vue de Ginny

J'ai bien dormi. Depuis qu'Harry sait que je suis enceinte, il ne me lâche pas d'une semelle. La nuit, ses mains sont posées sur mon ventre. Impossible de les détacher de mon ventre. Il est tout le temps au petit soin. Personne ne se doute de quoi que ce soit. Bon, d'accord, c'est la rentrée , il est 7h30, mais quand même, vu tout ce que j'ai mangé , on aurait du le remarquer ! Même Ron mange moins que moi ! Je vois Mione arriver. Elle est sur un nuage. J'ai une petite idée sur le pourquoi du comment. En attendant, Harry me propose :  
\- Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas que je porte ton sac ?  
\- Harry, je ne suis pas handicapée ! Je peux me débrouiller toute seule !  
Et c'est reparti ! Il me boude. Mione s'assoit la table :  
\- Tu as l'air de bien bonne humeur aujourd'hui, pourrais-tu avoir l'obligeante de nous donner la cause ? Ou la personne ? Murmurais-je pour qu'elle soit la seule entendre  
\- Juste la rentrée. Poudlard m'a beaucoup manquée ... au fait, je dois organiser le bal de Noël, et aussi celui du jour de l'an. Si vous voulez m'aider ou vous avez des propositions ...  
Nous dit-elle distraite  
Drago entre dans la Grande Salle. Il a l'air d'être sur son nuage lui aussi. Je me racle la gorge et fait signe Hermione de me suivre. On va dans une salle de classe vide :  
\- C'est Drago ?  
\- De quoi ?  
\- Bin, qui te rend si heureuse ?  
\- Comment ...  
\- Je ne te connais pas coeur Mione. Je pourrais dire que je te connais comme si je t'avais fait, mais bon, dis-je en regardant mon ventre  
\- Il m'a attendu hier. Et on s'est embrassé . Plusieurs fois.  
\- Et vous avez décidé quoi ?  
\- On n'est pas ensemble. Mais on va quand m me se voir en secret. Je suis si heureuse.  
Je la regarde en souriant. Un sourire triste. Elle ne lui a rien dit. Elle ne pourra pas lui cacher longtemps. Mais comme toujours, elle va essayer de fuir.  
\- Tu es obligée de lui dire.  
Son sourire et son air rêveur disparaissent.  
\- Je sais.  
\- Tu comptes lui dire quand ?  
\- Je ne sais pas.  
\- Dit plutôt que tu ne veux pas lui dire.  
\- C'est normal ! Non ? Tu crois que c'est si facile que à dire ? Je ne veux pas le perdre !  
Elle pleure. Mais cette fois, je ne vais pas la consoler. Elle pleure pour de mauvaises raisons. Cacher la vérité , c'est mal. Et au plus elle attend, au plus elle en souffrira quand elle sera obligée de la dire. Je peux paraître dure, mais Hermione est comme une enfant, il faut la punir, même si a fait mal, pour qu'elle comprenne vraiment.  
\- Promet moi de lui dire. Avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.  
\- Je te le promets. Chuchote-t-elle  
Je regarde ses yeux. Elle ment ! Je le sais ! J'en ai mare qu'elle refuse de faire ce qu'elle doit faire ! J'en ai mare d'être toujours là pour l'aider se relever ! Stop ! Je crie :  
\- Écoute moi bien Hermione, tu vas lui dire, ce soir. Si tu ne le fais pas, demain, je lui dirai moi, ainsi qu' tout Poudlard. Tu me connais, je le ferai ! Alors maintenant, tu vas lui dire !  
Elle me regarde, presque effrayée . Puis son regard change. La haine l'envahie :  
\- Tu n'es qu'une salope Ginny. Tu n'as aucun droit de le dire ! C'est du chantage !  
\- Tu veux savoir ? J'en ai rien faire ! C'est pour ton bien, mais tu ne veux pas le comprendre.  
\- Tu n'as aucun coeur ! On s'aime, et rien ne pourra changer ça ! Tu es juste jalouse !  
\- Tu veux que je te dise quelque chose ? De toute façon, il ne t'aime pas ! Je pari ce que tu veux que ce soir il essaye de te mettre dans son lit !  
\- Comment peux-tu le savoir !  
\- Par ce que j'ai couché avec lui !  
Je met la main devant ma bouche. Je n'aurais pas du dire ça. Hermione me regarde dégoitée :  
\- Tu peux répéter ?  
\- J'ai couché avec lui. Ça te va !  
\- Je ne te crois pas. Quand ?  
\- Quand j'ai rompu avec Harry ! Il est allé voir Cho, moi Drago.  
\- C'est impossible, il n'aurait pas fait ça ...  
\- Si, il l'aurait fait, et tu sais pourquoi ? Il me l'a dit. Tu veux savoir un scoop ? Il n'a pas changé !  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Me demande Hermione perturbée  
\- Je veux dire qu'il a couché avec toutes les filles de Poudlard, même avec Luna. Toutes sauf, toi et moi ...  
\- Et il ne reste plus que moi, murmura-t-elle pour elle m me  
\- Je te laisse. La salope, la pute, la ce que tu veux doit aller en cours.  
Je sorti de la salle de classe énervée . Je retourne dans la Grande Salle. Tout le monde voit que je suis en colère :  
\- Qui a-t-il Ginny chérie ? Me demande Harry  
\- Rien. Lui répondis-je entre mes dents  
\- Tu veux quelque chose ? Me demande-t-il gentiment  
Cette fois, c'en est trop ! Je me lève et me met lui crie dessus :  
\- Oui, que tu arrête d'être comme ça ! Fou moi la paix, je suis capable de manger seule !  
Hermione entre dans la Grande Salle ce moment m me. Elle est en colère, et me lance un regard noir. Je lui rends. Elle vient s'asseoir la table.  
\- Ça va Mione ? demande Harry  
\- Oui, magnifiquement bien, tu as qu'à demander ta pute de copine !  
\- Hermione, je ne te permets pas ! Répond Ron  
\- Toi, la ferme ! Lui lance-t-elle  
\- Bon, quand t'auras fini de faire ton cinéma la martyr, tu pourra peut être dire quelque chose de vraiment utile. Je lui lance méchamment.  
\- Toi, la salope, on ne t'a pas sonnée .  
\- Ha, dans ce cas, ça te gêne pas si j'ai quelque chose dire tout le monde.  
Elle me regarde, son regard est rempli de haine. Toute le Grande Salle nous regarde. Je me lève. Nous sortons nos baguettes en même temps :  
\- Experlliarmus ! Cri-t-elle  
\- Protego ! Imobilis !  
\- Finit !  
Nous nous lançons un regard, presque complice et crions toutes les deux :  
\- Endoloris !  
La douleur ne dure qu'une seconde. Mais c'est bien assez. Je tombe, mais Harry me rattrape. Drago s'occupe de rattraper Hermione. Tous les regards sont tournés vers nous. Personne n'ose bouger. Je repousse Harry et reprend ma baguette. Hermione fait de même avec Drago. Nous nous apprêtions à continuer le duel, quand Dumbledore intervient :  
\- Jeunes filles, dans mon bureau !  
Nous nous y rendront, sans un mot ni un regard. Tout le monde nous regarde. Si jamais elle a fait du mal mon bébé , je la tue sans magie.

* * *

/ Point de vue Externe

Hermione Granger rentre dans l'appartement des préfets en chef. Sa meilleure amie est devenue sa pire ennemie. Elle ne sait m me pas pourquoi. Drago l'attend :  
\- Alors, que vous a-t-il dit ?  
\- De ne plus recommencer , sinon il nous renvoi.  
\- Pourquoi vous êtes vous battu ?  
\- Ho, pour rien.  
Il l'attrape et l'embrasse. Elle se sent bien. Elle repense ce que Ginny lui dit. Il faut qu'elle lui dise. Mais elle préfère profiter du moment. Il la soulève et continu de l'embrasser. Puis, doucement, il la porte jusqu' sa chambre. Elle réalise enfin où elle se trouve :  
\- Arrête Drago ! Sa voix est ferme  
\- Mione, tu t'inquiètes pour rien, j'allais rien te faire !  
Elle hésite quelques secondes, avant de lui demander :  
\- Drago, répond-moi sincèrement. C'est vrai que tu as couché avec toutes les filles de Poudlard, sauf moi ?  
Drago baisse le regard, honteux :  
\- Oui Hermione, c'est vrai. Mais je ne veux pas coucher avec toi. Je sais que tu n'es pas prête. Toi, je t'aime et je veux vivre avec toi. Pas coucher avec toi.  
Hermione a les larmes aux yeux. Il venait de lui dire pour la première fois "je t'aime".  
\- Moi aussi Drago, je t'aime.  
Elle se blottit contre lui. Cependant, il était perplexe :  
\- Hermione, je sais que tu veux pas en parler, mais c'est quoi ton terrible secret ?  
Elle se releva brusquement :  
\- Pardon ?  
\- Je t'aime Hermione, et je ne peux plus supporter de ne pas savoir pourquoi tu es comme ça. Je veux d'aider, mais pour ça, il faut que tu me parles.  
Elle tait comme paralysée . Puis, le déclic se fit. Elle se mit crier :  
\- Je veux pas en parler ! Jamais tu m'entends !  
Drago était effrayé par la réaction d'Hermione. Elle était secouée de violents sanglots. Il la prit dans ses bras :  
\- Chut Hermione, calme toi. Parle-moi !  
Elle le repoussa :  
\- Je veux pas. J'ai trop peur de te perdre. Tu seras dégoûté de moi.  
Il la saisit par les épaules et la secoua. Il la fixe dans les yeux et dit d'un ton trés sérieux :  
\- Ecoute moi bien Hermione, jamais, tu entends bien, jamais, tu ne me dégoûteras. Je t'aimerai toujours, peu importe les circonstances. Je te le promets. Tu m'as bien compris ?  
Elle se contenta de lui murmurer :  
\- Ne fait pas de promesse que tu ne tiendra pas.  
Ils s'endormirent et eurent une nuit agitée.

* * *

 **Voilà pour ce chapitre, à mercredi :)**


	19. Chapitre 18

/ Point de vue de Harry

Ouf. Ginny et le bébén'ont rien. Elle n'a pas voulut me dire pourquoi elles se sont disputées avec Hermione. En fait, personne ne le sait. J'ai vu la rage et la haine qu'elles avaient dans les yeux. C'était horrible. Aujourd'hui, Mione veut nous parler à tous. Après les cours, on ira dans la salle sur demande. Ca l'air important ce qu'elle a nous dire. Mais j'espère aussi qu'elle va se réconcilier avec Ginny. Depuis hier, Ginny est très silencieuse. Elle est profondément plongée dans ses pensées. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elles se sont dit, mais pour qu'elles se lancent un sort impardonnable, c'est vraiment quelque chose. Ou alors, les hormones de Ginny commencent la faire disjoncter !

* * *

/ Point de vue de Luna

C'est aujourd'hui. J'ai devinée pourquoi elles se sont battues hier. Avec Pansy, on est allé voir Hermione, mais elle dormait dans les bras de Drago. Et Ginny a passé la nuit l'infirmerie, on n'a pas pu la voir. C'est quand Hermione a demandé tous nous voir après les cours que mes soupçons se sont confirmés. La journée est passée tr s vite. Sûrement trop vite au goût d'Hermione. Nous nous retrouvons tous dans la salle sur demande :  
\- Bon, tout d'abord, je tiens m'excuser auprès de Ginny, commence Hermione  
Ginny se lève et fond en larmes :  
\- Non, Mione, c'est moi de m'excuser. Je suis vraiment désolée, j'ai été trop dure avec toi.  
Elles se prennent dans les bras :  
\- Tu n'as pas besoin de t'excuser, tu as fais ça pour mon bien.  
\- Je suis quand même désolée pour ce que j'ai dit sur Drago.  
On dirait qu'elles sont seules dans la pièce. Nous les laissons faire.  
\- Et je m'en veux tellement de t'avoir traité de prostituée .  
\- Et moi de t'avoir lancé ce Doloris.  
\- Et moi aussi, j'aurais pu blesser le bébé !  
\- Il va bien, ne t'inquiète pas. De toute façon je t'aurais tuée si tu lui avais fait du mal ! Lance Ginny avec un regard pétillant  
\- Si tu avais perdu ton bébé, je me serai tuée toute seule, t'aurais même pas eu me tuer ! Plaisante Hermione  
Pansy se lève et leur fait un petit coucou du style " On est là !"  
\- Ha, oui, on vous avez oubliez ! Lance Hermione  
\- Ca fait plaisir ! dit Blaise  
\- Tout d'abord, j'aimerai m'excuser aussi auprès d'Harry, pour la peur que j'ai du lui faire quand j'ai lancé le Doloris sur Gin'. Dit Hermione  
\- C'est rien Mione. Lui répondit il avec un sourire  
\- Et moi, je te demande pardon Harry, et aussi toi Drago.  
Ginny prend sa respiration :  
\- Harry, quand on a rompu, tu es allé voir Cho, moi je suis allée voir Drago.  
Harry ouvre la bouche et Drago baisse le regard.  
\- Et je suis désolé Drago de m'être servie de toi. Et pour toutes les méchancetés que j'ai dit hier sur toi à Hermione. Je n'en pense pas le moindre mot.  
Drago approuve d'un signe de la tête.  
\- Ginny ? Tu ... tu as ... Couché avec Dr... Drago ?  
\- Je suis désolée . Je m'en veux tellement. Dit elle, des larmes commençant perler aux coins de ses yeux  
Harry lui relève la tête.  
\- Je ne peux pas t'en vouloir. Je t'ai trompé , tu m'as trompé . On est quitte. On était même pas ensemble. C'est du passé , on oublie. On va avoir le plus beau des bébés dans pas longtemps. Je t'aime Ginny.  
Ginny relève la tête et sourit :  
\- Moi aussi je t'aime Harry.  
Ils s'embrassent passionnément. Ron fait la grimace. Il se racle la gorge :  
\- Hum, désolé . Dit Harry  
\- Heu, et moi aussi, j'ai plusieurs choses vous dire.  
Dit Hermione, un sourire gêné . Elle me regarde.  
\- Tu n'es pas obligée de le dire Mione, dit Ginny  
\- Je suis d'accord avec Gin', tu n'es pas obligée de le dire maintenant. Ne gâche pas ce moment heureux. Rajoutais-je

* * *

/ Point de vue de Hermione

Ca fait du bien de voir que Gin' et Lou me soutiennent. Sans que personne ne s'y attende Drago rajoute :  
\- Je n'ai pas besoin de savoir la vérité tout de suite pour t'aimer. Je peux attendre.  
Tout le monde sauf Ginny et Pansy écarquille les yeux. Même Blaise est étonné. Drago ne lui a donc pas parlé de notre relation. Il vient me rejoindre et me berce dans ses bras. J'ai l'impression de voler.  
\- J'ai oublié de vous en parler. Drago et moi, on est ensemble.  
Il me regarde étonné :  
\- C'est vrai ?  
\- Je ne veux pas me cacher. Tu es ma fierté .  
Il me soulève et m'embrasse. Je réponds amoureusement son baiser. Tous nous regarde :  
\- On va y aller.  
\- On vous laisse !  
Tous sortent, un par un. Ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que j'avouerai mon terrible secret. C'est un soulagement. Mais il va bien falloir le dire un jour. Nous remontons dans notre appartement. Drago veut qu'on se couche, mais on doit préparer le bal de Noël et celui du jour de l'an. On reste tous au château pour Noël. J'ai pleins d'idées, et Drago est tellement fatigué , qu'il accepte tout ce que je propose. Une fois fini, il me soulève de manière ce que mon nombril soit au niveau de sa bouche, et il embrasse mon piercing :  
\- Je croyais que tu étais fatigué !  
\- Pour toi, je ne serai jamais fatigué !  
Me lance-t-il avant de m'embrasser. Je passe une douce nuit dans le creux de ses bras protecteurs. Si seulement je pouvais passer ma vie dans ses bras, le monde sera plus beau.

* * *

/ Point de vue de Pansy

C'est décid . Je vais coucher avec Ron. Non, je suis plus vierge ! Mais c'est la première fois que j'ai une relation avec un mec sans coucher avec lui au bout d'une semaine. J'ai envie de lui plus que jamais, mais pas comme avec les autres mecs. Les autres mecs, j'avais juste envie de passer une nuit avec eux. Avec Ron, c'est différent. J'avais pas envie de coucher avec lui. Non, enfin, si, j'avais envie de coucher avec lui, mais pas juste pour le sexe. J'ai envie de coucher avec lui par ce que je l'aime. J'ai envie de partager plus qu'une simple nuit avec lui. J'imagine ce que doit ressentir Ginny, ne faire qu'un avec son bébé , et en même temps, être deux personnes differentes. Comme une sorte de fusion. J'ai envie de ressentir a aussi. Non ! Je ne veux pas tomber enceinte. Pas maintenant. La guerre approche, et je suis jeune. On a le temps. J'espère qu'on a le temps.


	20. Chapitre 19

/ Point de vue de Blaise

Boum. C'est le choc. La femme qui devrait être actuellement mariée à moi et enceinte se trouve devant nous. Milli est par terre devant nous, en pleurs. Et en sang. Personne n'ose y croire. Elle avait refus de venir avec nous, par peur de représailles. Et apparemment, elle avait mal fait son choix. Drago et moi l'aidons se relever. Nous l'emmenons dans l'appartement de Dray et Mione :  
\- Ça va Mili ? demande Pansy  
\- Que s'est-il passé ? demande directement Drago  
Mais c'est moi qu'elle regarde.  
\- Je ...  
\- Tu n'as pas besoin d'en parler Mili. Dis-je calmement  
\- Merci Blaise.  
Elle s'endort. Cette situation est très bizarre. Elle me met mal à l'aise. Luna me regarde bizarrement. J'essaye de me justifier :  
\- Même si je devais me marier avec elle, ça veut pas dire que j'en étais amoureux ! Drago et Pansy aussi devaient se marier ! Ça ne veut pas dire qu'ils s'aiment !  
Trop tard, elle me tourne le dos est part. Pansy me lance un regard d'excuse. Mione vient me prendre dans ses bras. C'est la première fois qu'elle fait a.  
\- Hé ! Laisse ma copine ! Me dit Drago  
\- T'inquiète, elle est toi. Lui répondis-je avec un clin d'oeil complice  
Ça fait même pas une semaine qu'ils sont ensemble, et ils se lâchent plus. Ils évitent de se montrer devant tout le monde, et dès qu'ils ont un moment l'abri des regards, toujours ensemble c'est deux l ! Tous sont en couple, sauf moi. C'est désespérant !

* * *

/ Point de vue de Drago

Wahou ! Si je m'attendais ça ! Milli est de retour. J'espère qu'elle va bien, et qu'elle s'intégrera vite. Sinon, avec Hermione, on a fini les préparatifs pour le Bal de Noël et celui du Jour de l'An. Tout est prêt, on décorera la Grande Salle le jour même. Le seul problème, c'est que je ne sais pas comment inviter Hermione. Je voudrais faire quelque chose d'original. D'ailleurs, j'ai envie de la voir. Je vais la bibliothèque, elle doit surement y être. Je la vois, comme toujours, elle travaille. Je m'approche d'elle et encercle sa taille. Elle se tourne en souriant vers moi :  
\- Drago, on pourrait nous voir !  
Je lui murmure :  
\- Alors viens dans l'appartement ...  
Elle me sourit et me suit. Nous arrivons dans l'appartement. Je commence l'embrasser passionnément. Elle répond de façon fougueuse mon baiser. Elle enroule ses jambes autours de ma taille. Je la soulève et avance vers le canapé , toujours en l'embrassant. J'entends un raclement de gorge. Hermione aussi. On arrête de s'embrasser, et découvrons les Professeurs MacGonagal, Rogue et Dumbledore, ainsi que Milli, qui nous regardent de façon, hum, spéciale :  
\- Excusez-nous professeurs, nous croyons que nous étions seuls. Dit Hermione comme une excuse, rajustant sa chemise  
\- Je vous l'avais dit Minerva, que le rapprochement entre les maisons allait marcher ! Lance malicieusement Dumbledore  
\- C'est le moins que l'on puisse dire. Rajoute Rogue d'un ton froid  
\- Nous aimerions que vous aidiez Miss Bulstrode réintégrer l'école  
\- Bien. Merci professeurs. Répondis-je poliment, m'étonnant moi même de ma propre politesse.  
Ils nous laissent seul avec Milli :  
\- Heu, Milli, on voudrait pas que tout le monde soit au courant de ... Enfin, tu vois ? dit Hermione hésitante  
\- Oui, vous inquiètez pas, je vais rien dire. Tu me connais Drago ? Répond très gentiment Mili  
Elle s'excuse auprès de nous, et nous laisse enfin seul. Je me colle contre Hermione. Le contact de sa peau me fait frissonner de plaisir. La sentir si près de moi.  
\- Où en étions nous déjà ?  
\- Arrête, c'est une réplique débile de film ça ! Me lance Hermione en rigolant  
\- Tu as raison, Princesse.  
Elle m'embrasse amoureusement. Si elle savait combien j'aime quand elle fait a. Quand je pense tout ce bonheur, j'aimerai que rien ne change. Jamais. S'il n'y avait pas cette stupide guerre. Je me reconcentre sur Hermione. Je me détache d'elle :  
\- Tu sais que je t'aime toi ? Et encore plus quand tu m'embrasses comme ça. Lui lançais-je, avant de l'embrasser dans le cou.  
Elle pousse un lèger soupire :  
\- Moi aussi je t'aime Drago.  
Nous continuons de nous embrasser pensant quelques minutes, avant d'aller nous coucher, dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

* * *

/ Point de vue de Harry

Mili partage sa chambre avec Pansy. Elle est sympa. Enfin, je dis ça, mais je la connais depuis même pas un jour. En tout cas, si elle est comme Drago, Blaise et Pansy, alors le courant va passer. Sinon, on ne lui a pas encore dit pour Ginny et moi. Elle est au courant pour Pansy et Ron, ainsi qu'Hermione et Drago. D'ailleurs, de les voir en couples, ça m'a assez surpris. Mais ils sont si bien ensemble. N'empêche, une nouvelle recrue dans la bande, c'est cool. Mais si on continu comme ça, tous les Serpentards seront nos amis. Et puis, on commence être un peu nombreux. Mais bon, au moins on est uni, et on peu compter les uns sur les autres. Comme une grande famille quoi. Vu que certains, comme moi, n'ont pas vraiment de famille. Sinon, Ginny est précisément enceinte de un mois. J'ai hâte que le bébé soit là . Pouvoir serrer ce petit être contre moi. Mais j'ai aussi très peur. Si je ne tuais pas Voldemort, et que je mourrais, j'ai peur de ce qu'il pourrait arriver mon bébé et Ginny. Je ne veux pas que mon bébé soit comme moi, orphelin. Mais je ne peux rien y faire. Et puis, maintenant qu'il est là , je ne peux plus reculer . De toute façon, c'est ma dernière année d'étude, aprés, avec Ginny on va s'installer au 12 Square Grimmauld et y fonder notre famille. On sera heureux. Je te le promets Ginny, et toi aussi mon bébé , on sera heureux.

* * *

/ Point de vue Externe

La Manoir des Malfoy est connu pour être si grand et si luxueux, qu'il pourrait être un des meilleurs hôtels du monde. En tout cas, il était au goût de Voldemort. Depuis que leur fils était parti, les Malfoy, enfin, surtout Lucius essayait de se racheter auprès du maître. Les Parkinson, du moins, ce qu'il en reste et les Zabini également. Le maître était très en colère d'avoir perdu des serviteurs. Mais il avait un plan :  
\- Maître, votre espion est là , annonça Queudver, laissant une personne encapuchonnée entrer dans la pièce lugubre.  
\- Bien, laisse-nous seul.  
Queudver sortit.  
\- Quelles sont les nouvelles ?  
\- Oh maître, vous ne serez pas déçu. Dit l'espion en soulevant son capuchon ...


	21. Chapitre 20

/ Point de vue Externe

\- Qu'as-tu à m'apprendre ? demanda le Lord  
\- Mon infiltration se passe pour le mieux pour l'instant. Personne n'a aucun doute sur mes intentions. J'ai appris que Potter était toujours avec la traître à son sang, Ginny Weasley. J'ai également appris que Parkinson était apparemment folle " amoureuse " également d'un traître son sang, Ronald Weasley.  
\- C'est tout ? demanda le Lord  
\- Non. J'ai une autre information de haute importance, bien qu'elle soit répugnante. Sur Malfoy.  
\- Quelle est-elle ?  
\- Il est avec la sang-de-bourbe. Dit elle horrifiée  
Le Maître d'abord écœuré , réfléchit quelques secondes, pour enfin finir par sourire :  
\- Bien. Continue comme ça.  
\- Bien Maître.  
L'espion s'inclina devant le Maître, avant de directement transplaner dans la forêt interdite. Elle retourna directement dans la chambre de Pansy.  
Sa mission allait s'avérer plus facile qu'elle ne le pensait.

* * *

/ Point de vue de Luna

Milli. Cette fille ne me plait pas du tout. Elle est bizarre. Mais les autres ne me croient pas. Ils disent que ce n'est pas par ce que je suis bizarre que tout le monde l'est. Sympa, c'est beau l'amitié de nos jours. Je ne dis pas ça par ce qu'elle devrait être mariée avec Blaise l'heure qu'il est, mais je ne la trouve vraiment pas net cette fille. Jusqu' aujourd'hui, on était tous unis, mais on est trop nombreux. La confiance n'est plus le maître mot. J'ai peur. Cette fille est en train de tout bouleverser . Elle va nous détruire. Je n'ai pas confiance en elle. Bien sûr, les autres disent encore que je suis parano et que c'est juste par-ce que moi je ne l'aime pas. Mais je sais que c'est faux. Tout ce que j'espère, c'est me tromper. Sinon, j'ai vraiment un très mauvais pressentiment, et s'il s'avère être vrai, j'ose peine imaginer ce qu'il pourrait arriver. Je ne sais vraiment pas ce qu'il va se passer. J'essaye de me concentrer sur autre chose. C'est bientôt le bal de Noël. On va toutes (même Milli) acheter nos robes demain. De plus, il ne nous en faut pas une, mais deux. Oui, deux. Une pour le bal de Noël, et une autre, obligatoirement blanche, pour le bal de jour de l'an. Cette année, il y a une contrainte. Pour le rapprochement des maisons, les couples devront être obligatoirement constitués de personnes qui n'appartiennent pas la même maison. Du moins, rien que pour celui de Noël. Je n'ai pas envie d'y aller. Mais bon. Je compte refus tous les garçons (même si je sais qu'il n'y en aura pas beaucoup) qui me demanderont. Comme ça, je n'irai pas. Sauf si Blaise m'invite. Mais je ne pense pas qu'il le fasse. Et puis, s'il le fait, je compte lui résister un peu. Je ne compte pas me faire avoir aussi facilement.

* * *

/ Point de vue de Hermione

Drago m'a invité . Enfin, façon de parler. En fait, les préfets et préfets en chef doivent y aller ensemble. Et puis, je sais que Drago se torturait l'esprit pour m'inviter de façon originale, maintenant, il n'a plus le faire. Milli a été sympa, elle n'a pas dit qu'on était ensemble. Le thème du jour de l'an de cette annee est " la vérité ". D'où l'obligation d'être vétu de blanc. Tous ce que je sais, c'est que je vais passer mon Noël et mon jour de l'an avec mon chéri.  
Je me réveille. Des bras puissant m'encerclent. Drago est éveillé . Il me regarde.  
\- Bonjour Princesse, bien dormi ?  
\- Dans tes bras, aucun de mon sommeil ne peut être que meilleur qu'ailleurs, mon chéri.  
Souriant, il m'embrasse tendrement.  
\- Tu sais que je t'aime toi. Me lance-t-il tendrement  
Je me dégage gentiment et me lève.  
\- Moi aussi je t'aime. Mais aujourd'hui, je dois aller acheter mes robes pour les bals. Je ne vais pas y aller toute nue ?  
\- Moi, ça me dérangerait pas, tu sais ... lance Drago avec une lueur infantile dans les yeux  
\- Je sais que ça te dérangerait pas. Mais pense tous ces autres élèves qui pourraient ...  
\- Stop ! J'ai compris ! Aller, part avant que je ne te retienne.  
Je souris et entre dans la salle de bain. Je me prépare vite et rejoint les filles, qui m'attendent devant Poudlard.  
\- On a faillit t'attendre ! Me lance Ginny  
\- Je sais, mais tu sais ce que c'est d'être dans les bras de celui qu'on aime.  
\- Ho oui, on sait ce que sais. Répond Pansy, l'air rêveur  
On la regarde perplexe.  
\- Bin quoi ? Je suis amoureuse, c'est tout !  
\- Vous avez ? demande Luna intriguée  
\- Non, on préfère attendre. On ne veut pas d'une relation basée sur le sexe.  
\- Et vous n'aviez pas déjà couché ensemble ? Ça fait un moment que vous êtes ensemble ! Lance Milli  
\- Je ...  
\- Pansy, tu sais que je t'adore, mais je préfèrerai ne rien savoir de la vie sexuel de mon frère.  
Lance Ginny.  
\- Moi, en tout cas, je ne sais pas ce que c'est ! Lance son tour Luna  
\- Moi non plus, mais je sens que je vais bientôt savoir. Lance Mili.  
Elle regarde Luna de haut. Ça me plait pas trop la façon dont elle la regarde. Mais bon, elles se battent pour le même garçon, alors c'est normal.  
\- Pourquoi tu dis ça Milli ?  
\- S'il n'y avait pas cette obligation d'aller au bal avec quelqu'un qui n'est pas de la même maison que nous, je suis sûre que Blaise m'aurait invité ! Répond Mili  
\- Et qu'est-ce qui te fait penser a ? demande Luna intriguée  
Milli se mort la lèvre en souriant, mais ne répond pas, nous laissant dans le doute.  
Nous passons le reste de la journée à faire du shopping. Nous achetons tout. Mais je remarque que Lou n'achète rien. Je m'arrange pour rester seule avec Luna :  
\- Pourquoi t'as acheté que pour le jour de l'an ?  
\- Je n'ai pas très envie d'aller au bal de Noël. Surtout si j'y vais sans cavalier ...  
\- Dit pas ça ! Je suis sûre que ce sera une super soirée !  
\- Parle pour toi. Tu seras avec Drago, vous serez toutes en couple. C'est sûr, vous allez vous amuser ! Mais moi, je suis seule !  
Je ne sais quoi dire. Elle a raison. On est toutes en couple, sauf elle. Je réalise que ça doit vraiment pas être marrant pour elle tous les jours, de se voir entourée de couple et d'être seule.  
\- Je suis désolée . Je ne mettais jamais aperçu à quel point tu devais te sentir seule. Tu as toujours était là pour me soutenir. C'est mon tour de te rendre l'appareil.  
Luna retrouva le sourire :  
\- Merci Mione.  
\- Alors maintenant, on va aller t'acheter des robes et tout ce qu'il faut. Je te promets que Blaise ne pourra plus te résister !  
Luna éclate de rire, et moi aussi. Nous finissons de faire les boutiques en achetant nos cadeaux de Noël.  
Nous rentrons toutes, satisfaites de nos achats. Et je passe la soirée avec Lou, plutôt qu'avec Drago. Il comprendra.


	22. Chaptitre 21

/ Point de vue de Blaise

On s'est arrangé pour le bal. Drago et Hermione sont obligés d'y aller ensemble, mais ça ne les dérange pas. Harry et Pansy y sont aussi obligés. J'ai d'abord pensé y aller avec Luna, mais j'ai laissé tomber . Elle y va avec Neville. Je la trouve très belle et sexy. Je vais peut être me la faire un de ces quatre ... Moi, je vais au bal avec Ginny, et Ron avec Milli. Enfin, ça, c'est officiellement. Après, on n'est pas obligé de rester avec notre cavalière. Harry ira avec Ginny, Pansy avec Ron et moi, avec Milli. Je crois que j'ai des sentiments pour elle, et que j'en suis toujours eu. Oui, c'est ça. Je l'aime. Mais il y a comme un bug quand il y a Luna. J'y comprends rien. Sinon, pour le bal du jour de l'an, tout le monde doit être en blanc, et là , on sera accompagné de la personne de notre choix. La nouvelle année sera placée sous le signe de la sincérité , l'harmonie, la vérité et la paix. Certains élèves, choisis par le choixpeau ou même volontaires, pourront dire devant tout le monde ce qu'ils veulent.

* * *

/ Point de vue de Millicent

Luna est un obstacle dans ma mission. Elle se doute de quelque chose. Même si personne ne la croit, elle représente un trop gros danger. Mais j'ai une arme contre elle. Blaise. Il était fou amoureux d'elle. Mais grâce au puissant filtre d'amour du maître, il va vite l'oublier sa petite rêveuse. Je dois tous les jours cacher mon dégoût. Mais je vais essayer de faire passer Blaise de mon côté . Il est facile manipuler. Mais être avec toutes ses traites leur sang, et cette sang-de-bourbe est répugnant. Ça me donne envie de vomir rien que de penser eux. Mais j'ai encore besoin d'eux. Je n'ai pas percé tous leurs secrets. Certains sont très mal gardés. Comment se fait il qu'aucun élève de tout Poudlard ne se doute de la relation entre Hermione et Drago ? D'après ce que Pansy m'a dit, elle cache quelque chose que seul Ginny et Luna savent. Ginny ne dira rien. C'est contraire ses principes. Et Luna, n'en parlons pas. Mais je finirais par le découvrir, ce n'est qu'une question de temps. Trop cool le bal de cette année ! Dommage que je sois obligée d'y aller avec Ron, pour ensuite me retrouver avec ce ballot de Blaise. Il est beaucoup trop sensible mon goût. Mais a ne m'empêchera pas d'aller voir ailleurs et de m'amuser. Le tout, c'est que je ne me fasse pas prendre.

* * *

/ Point de vue de Ginny

Ça fait presque deux mois. Je le sens grandir en moi. Et je l'aime déjà . Je lui donnerais ma vie s'il le fallait. Et Harry aussi. On s'aime plus qu'avant. On aurait pu croire que ma jalousie et notre rupture nous éloignerait, mais non. Se quitter pour mieux se retrouver. a nous a même rapprochés . On est plus amoureux, plus sincère. Harry n'ose même plus adresser la parole une fille qui ne fait pas partit de la bande, autrement dit, Hermione, Luna, Pansy et Milli. Ça a renforcé notre couple. On profite pour faire l'amour, car dans quelques mois, on pourra plus cause de mon ventre. Bientôt, on pourra savoir le sexe du bébé . Je suis super excitée pour le bal. On a tout acheté . J'ai peur qu'on découvre ma grossesse. Heureusement, personne ne se pose de question sur notre soudaine remise ensemble. Pour l'instant, on ne voit pas mon ventre. J'en suis qu'à deux mois aussi. Mais j'ai aussi pris deux kilos. Quand je pense que je vais devoir en prendre une quinzaine. Vivement que la guerre soit finie, que l'on puisse, Harry, le bébé et moi, vivre dans notre petit havre de paix. Certaines personnes pensent qu'Harry va perdre. Moi non. Je sais qu'il va gagné . Il ne peux pas y avoir d'autre issu. Voilà Harry qui vient me voir :  
\- Salut mes amours !  
Depuis qu'il sait qu'on est deux, il me parle aux pluriel, sauf quand on est en public :  
\- Salut toi !  
\- J'ai pensé un truc. Quand ton ventre commencera grossir, je veux que tu retires ton piercing.  
Je sens qu'on va se disputer. Pas une grosse dispute, juste une petite comme ça :  
\- On demandera au médecin s'il n'y a pas un moyen de le laisser.  
\- Non, je refuse que notre enfant grandisse dans ton ventre alors ce truc est pendu ton nombril !  
\- C'est moi qui porte notre enfant. Mais si tu veux le porter, va s'y, ne te gêne pas ! Porte-le !  
Il me boude, je rajoute donc :  
\- Tu veux aussi que j'enlève celui la langue et mes boucles d'oreilles aussi ? Ha, et tu devrais effacer ton tatouage, on sait jamais !  
Il comprend que je me moque de lui.  
\- Tu ne seras pas en train de te moquer de moi l ?  
\- Non non, jamais de la vie ! Je n'oserai pas ! Lançais-je ironiquement  
Il me soulève et m'assoit sur lui. Il passe automatiquement ses mains sur mon ventre :  
\- J'ai pas envie qu'on se dispute pour ça. Laissons les choses venir tranquillement. Si ça gêne, je l'enlèverai. Je ne veux que le bien de notre enfant. Dis-je sincèrement  
\- Moi aussi, j'ai pas envie qu'on se dispute. Tu sais que je vous aime ?  
Il m'embrasse passionnément. Si toute les fins pouvait finir comme ça, un baiser et tout est bien qui fini bien !

* * *

/ Point de vue de Ron

 _\- Pansy, tu es sûre ?_  
Je ne cesse de me répéter que j'ai de la chance de l'avoir, c'est une vraie merveille.  
 _\- Oui. Il est tant de passer aux choses sérieuses. Et puis, c'est pas comme si j'étais vierge ..._  
Maintenant, elle dort paisiblement contre mon torse. Son souffle chaud contre ma peau. Je passe mon doigt sur la rose de son épaule. Elle frissonne légèrement et ouvre les yeux. Elle n'a pas le temps de parler que je lui dit :  
\- Je t'aime  
Un sourire éclaircie son doux visage :  
\- Moi aussi, je t'aime. Ça fait longtemps que tu me regardes dormir ?  
\- Depuis que tu t'es endormi, je crois.  
Ses yeux se mettent briller :  
\- Quoi ? Si ça te d range ...  
\- ... Non non, au contraire. C'est juste que ce soit la première fois qu'après avoir fait l'amour et m'être endormi, je me réveille avec quelqu'un côté de moi.  
J'en crois pas mes oreilles. Pour moi, c'était quasi naturel d'être resté avec elle.  
\- Et que quelqu'un passe la nuit me regarder au lieu de dormir. Rajout-elle  
\- Mais moi, je suis un quelqu'un qui t'aime. Et tu es si belle que tu hypnotises mon regard, et je ne sens plus la fatigue, car te voir est pour moi une source d'énergie infinie.  
Elle m'embrasse tendrement et se blottit contre mon torse. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de la serrer contre moi.  
\- Tu sais, personne ne m'a jamais dit d'aussi belles choses. Ni même n'a été aussi sincère.  
Je la serre encore plus fort contre moi. Je veux que jamais elle parte. Qu'elle reste pour toujours dans mes bras, sa tête posée sur mon torse, son souffle chaud sur ma peau.  
\- Au fait, qu'est ce que tu faisais quand je me suis réveillée ?  
\- Je regardais ton tatouage. Je pensais Harry aussi, qui s'est fait tatouer le nom de Gin', et que c'est Gin' qui a gagné le pari.  
Soudain, elle se redresse. Elle se lève et s'habille en vitesse.  
\- Qu'y a-t-il ? Je lui demande paniqué  
\- Je dois voir Drago, de toute urgence !  
Je croise son regard. Dans ses yeux brillent une autre lumière qu'il y a quelques minutes. Mais cette fois, c'est de l'excitation. Je sens qu'on va rigoler !


	23. Chapitre 22

/ Point de vue de Drago

On a travaillé comme des malades pour le bal de Noël, et je suis complètement épuisé ! Ma seule consolation, c'est qu'Hermione dort avec moi. Il est déjà 8h30. Heureusement qu'on est le week-end. Pansy arrive en courant dans ma chambre, réveillant Hermione en sursaut. C'est malin ça ! Elle était si fatiguée ! Ho, Ron arrive essoufflé après elle. Et faisant attention, je remarque qu'elle a les cheveux en pétard, les lacés défais et sa braguette ouverte. Elle a du sortir du lit en vitesse. Et Ron aussi, sa chemise est ouverte, sa ceinture détachée et ses lacés sont également défais :  
\- Vous avez enfin couché ensemble tout les deux ? Demandais-je sans pudeur  
\- Drago ! dit Hermione en me donnant un petit coup dans les cottes.  
Ron et Pansy rougissent.  
\- Bin quoi ? Dis-je innocemment  
Pansy secoue la tête et s'approche de nous. Elle monte même sur le lit. Son visage n'est plus qu'à quelques centimètres d'Hermione et moi. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle va faire ?  
\- En fait, j'avais une question urgente te poser.  
Son sourire malicieux et ses yeux qui brillent d'excitation ne me disent rien de bon.  
\- Est-ce que tu est amoureux d'Hermione ?  
Je la regarde interloqué. Hermione est aussi surprise que moi par la question.  
\- Tu l'aime oui ou non ? S'impatiente Pansy  
\- Bin, oui, je l'aime ! Dis-je prudemment  
Elle se lève en sautillant dans tous les sens. Avec Hermione et Ron, on change un regard d'incompréhension.  
\- Et c'est pour ça que tu nous as réveillé 8h30 ? Pour savoir si j'aimais Hermione ?  
Elle s'arrête de sautiller. Et se tourne vers nous.  
\- Oui et non ...  
\- Expliques toi alors ! S'impatiente Hermione  
Elle s'approche de nouveau de nous :  
\- Drago, je viens de gagner mon pari !  
Et la regarde incrédule.  
\- Mais quel pari Pans ?  
Elle clate de rire :  
\- Celui où tu dois te faire tatouer le prénom d'Hermione ...  
Ho, je m'en souviens. Au début de l'année, on avait parié que si je tombais amoureux, je devais me faire tatouer. Et elle vient de gagner. Bien sûr, Hermione et Ron ne comprennent rien, alors, j'explique :  
\- J'avais oublié . Pansy voulait absolument que je me fasse un tatouage pendant les vacances. Et pour qu'elle me foute la paix, j'ai parié que si je tombais amoureux, je devais me faire tatouer le nom de l'heureuse élue.  
J'embrasse Hermione.  
\- Je crois que j'ai trouvé ton cadeau de noël Mione ! Lance Pansy  
Je la foudroie du regard, ce qui fait rire Hermione et Ron. Enfin, ils nous laissent seuls.  
\- Tu vas vraiment le faire ?  
\- Je ne crois pas que j'ai le choix.  
\- Tu sais que je t'aime ?  
Elle m'embrasse.  
\- Moi aussi je t'aime.  
Je l'embrasse. Elle se lève et part en courant dans la salle de bain. Elle sait bien que c'est le seul moyen que je la laisse se lever sans la retenir, pour prolonger ce moment ...

* * *

/ Point de vue Externe

Le bal de Noël. Sûrement un des événements les plus attendus par tous les élèves de Poudlard, et aussi, par quelques professeurs. Mais cette année, tout était plus beau. Les préfets s' étaient donné beaucoup de mal, et s' étaient bien surpassés . Aidés quelques volontaires, ils avaient travaillé pendant plus de deux jours. Pour garder la surprise, les élèves mangeaient dans leur chambre. Dans le fond de la salle, trônait le plus beau, le plus grand, le plus majestueux des sapins de Noël, légèrement recouvert d'une fine couche de neige, et avec quelques illuminations. Les murs étaient d'un blanc soyeux, et les sols recouverts de marbre blanc. En cercle autour de la piste de danse au centre de la pièce, était disposé des tables, allant de deux places à vingt places pour les plus grandes. Des faux flocons de neige, grâce un puissant sort de Dumbledore, tombaient du faux plafond. Colin avait été engagé pour prendre des photos des couples à leur entrer dans la salle et pendant toute la soirée.  
L'appartement des deux préfets en chef, Hermione Granger et Drago Malfoy, avait été réquisitionné par un groupe de filles, se préparant pour l'occasion :  
\- Luna, tu viens nous coiffer ? demande Ginny  
\- Hors de question que ce soit elle qui nous coiffe, je connais un sort fantastique ! Lance Milli  
\- D'accord. Dirent en coeur Pansy et Ginny.  
Hermione lance un regard Luna :  
\- Moi, je préfère que se soit Luna qui me coiffe, vu les superbes coiffures quant on étaient mannequins !  
\- C'est moi qui maquille ! Crie Pansy  
\- D'accord. Approuvent les autres en coeur.  
Il est maintenant 20 h. Les jeunes filles se préparent à descendre.  
Comme toutes les autres filles, elles attendent patiemment leur tour pour faire une descente spectaculaire. C'est d'abord Milli qui y va, avec se robe rose, que les autres filles trouvent beaucoup trop lolita, mais elles n'osent pas lui dire. Elle rejoint Ron, passant devant Blaise qui bave. Puis, c'est Ginny qui y va, et rejoint Blaise, sous le regard envieux d'Harry. Sa robe bleue assortie ses yeux, cache bien son petit ventre. Pansy descend son tour, avec sa superbe robe verte, rejoignant Harry. Ron la déshabille déjà du regard. Hermione et sa robe bordeaux en tulle noir qui descend son tour. Drago en a le souffle coupé , et est ravi d'avoir Hermione que pour lui. Alors que les couples commencent se diriger vers la Grande Salle, Hermione crit :  
\- Attendez ! Vous allez rater le meilleur !  
Luna commence descendre ce moment là . Sa robe la met efficacement en valeur. Le jaune lui donne un teint plus joyeux et lumineux. Sa robe met favorablement sa poitrine en valeur. Toutes les filles l'admirent, et tous les garçons oublient que c'est " la fille bizarre". Blaise oubli Milli, qui se tient pourtant à côté de lui. Son regard ne peut se décoller de cette fille, qui fait battre son coeur naturellement. Il sent Milli le tirer vers elle. Mais il a l'impression que son coeur bat de façon artificielle avec elle. Il détourne son regard contre coeur, comme tous les autres cavaliers présents. Ils entrent dans la pièce, mitraillés par les flashes de Colin.

* * *

/ Point de vue de Blaise

Les filles sont vraiment sublimes. Je passe une super soirée avec Milli. Milli prétexte un mal de tête et monte se coucher. Luna est très sexy ce soir. J'ai envie d'elle. Milli dort, elle n'en saura rien si je reste discret. Plusieurs garçons l'ont déjà invité , mais apparemment, elle a toujours refusé leurs invitations. Je m'avance vers elle. J'attrape la main de Luna. Elle est si douce. Elle me regarde d'un air interrogateur. Je lui murmure :  
\- Suis moi !  
Elle me suit. Je l'emmène dans le parc. Il fait très froid. Faut dire qu'on est en plein hiver. Je ressens quelque chose de bizarre. Comme si tout l'amour que j' éprouve pour Milli sonnait faux. Mais ne pensons pas Milli ce soir. Ne pensons qu'à Luna. Je serais sincère avec elle ce soir. C'est tout ce qui compte. Je la prends dans mes bras.  
\- Tu l'aimes Milli ? Me demande-t-elle  
\- Oui, j'aime Milli. Mais quand je suis avec toi, je ne l'aime plus, c'est toi que j'aime.  
\- Je ne te crois pas !  
\- Quand on est ensemble, on est sur une autre planête, dans un monde qui nous appartient, où l'on a tous les droits. Où on peut être ensemble. Dans ce monde, il n'y a que nous deux. Mais on ne vit pas dans ce monde. On vit dans un autre monde.  
Elle soupire :  
\- J'aimerais bien vivre dans cet autre monde, si au moins j' étais heureuse dans le monde dont je suis prisonnière.  
Je l'embrasse. Même si ce n'est que pour une nuit, je veux l'aimer, vivre dans cet autre monde avec elle.  
Ce qui devait se passer c'est passé . Luna dort contre moi. Je viens de tromper Milli. Elle ne le mérite pas. Pourtant, je n'ai pas l'impression d'avoir fait quelque chose de mal. Au contraire, j'ai l'impression que je devais le faire, comme si le destin le voulait. Je me lève, et vais retrouver Milli. Elle m'a attendu. Elle est dans des sous-vêtements tr s sexy :  
\- Je t'attendais mon chéri. Vu que je n'ai pas pu finir la soirée, finissons là maintenant !  
Je ne me le fais pas dire deux fois et me jette sur elle, arrachant ses sous-vêtements.

Cette nuit, j'ai commis l'irréparable. Je le sens. Je viens de jouer avec le feu, et je sais que je viens de sceler notre destin. Celui de Milli, Luna et le mien.

* * *

/ Point de vue de Hermione

Les préfets en chef et les préfets doivent ouvrir le bal. Ca n'enchante pas Harry, alors que Pansy saute dans tous les sens, tellement elle est excitée. Drago est calme. En fait, il s'en fout. Moi aussi d'ailleurs. Par ce que ce soir, tout le monde va savoir qu'on est ensemble. Si Drago veut m'embrasser, il m'embrassera. Si je veux qu'il me prenne dans ses bras, il me prendra dans ses bras. On ne veut plus se cacher. Tout le monde est dans la Grande Salle. Les portes s'ouvrent, c'est l'heure d'ouvrir le bal !  
Nous dansons, nous tournons, nous tourbillonnons. Drago me regarde de son regard, celui dans lequel je me noie. Je me noie de bonheur et de plaisir. Je me noie d'amour. La danse se termine. Nous allons nous asseoir. Les couples se forment. Viens un slow. Nous sommes les premiers aller danser, sous le regard interrogateur des autres élèves. Il me tient très serrée contre lui. Comme s'il avait peur que je m'enfuisse. La danse se termine. Mais nous ne retournons pas nous asseoir. Il m'embrasse. J'oublie tout. Je ne sais même plus comment je m'appelle. J'ouvre enfin les yeux. Toute la salle a arrêté de respirer. On dirait qu'ils attendent que je le repousse, ou que je le gifle. Au lieu de ça, je l'embrasse de plus belle. Ca les fera parler un moment. Du moment ce qu'ils nous fichent la paix !

* * *

/ Point de vue de Harry

Ginny est magnifique avec cette robe bleue. Elle met en valeur ses fabuleux yeux. Nous ne dansons pas beaucoup, je ne veux qu'elle se fatigue trop. Hermione et Drago sont au centre de toutes les discutions. S'ils savaient depuis combien de temps ils sont ensemble ! Blaise, Milli et Luna se sont déjà éclipsés. Luna était vraiment époustouflante ce soir ! Elle nous a bien surpris. Ron et Pansy viennent tout juste de s'éclipser. J'ai dit Pansy que je lui laissais l'appartement pour ce soir.  
\- Ginny, tu viens, c'est notre tour de nous éclipser.  
Murmurais-je.  
Elle se lève, et nous nous dirigeons vers la salle sur demande. Quand nous rentrons, il y a un table et un dîner aux chandelles qui nous attends. Ginny est enchantée :  
\- Ho, ça fait tellement longtemps qu'on n'a plus mangé en tête tête !  
\- Tu as raison ma chérie.  
Nous dînons, tout en plaisantant. On discute des tenus des autres, des coiffures. Rien de bien ne passionnant.  
Puis, nous passons aux choses sérieuses.  
Je me réveille. Ma Ginny est éveillée :  
\- Bien dormi mon chéri ? Me demande-t-elle  
\- Très bien, mes amours. Que dirais-tu si nous allions prendre un bain ?  
Elle me regarde perplexe :  
\- Et où donc ?  
Je me lève et me met fasse au mur. Une autre porte apparaît :  
\- Ici, dans la salle de bain !  
Elle se lève et me rejoint en courant. La baignoire est immense. J'y fais couler un bain bien chaud. Nous entrons dans le bain. Il y a des pétales de rose partout, même dans l'eau. Nous passons la meilleur des matins, dans cette salle magique, qui fait notre bonheur. Puis, nous rejoignions les autres dans l'appartement d'Hermione et de Drago.

* * *

/ Point de vue de Pansy

Durant toute la danse avec Harry, ma seule envie était de rire. Mais on s'en est plutôt bien sortis. Après, je suis allée retrouver mon amour de rouquin. Il a fait l'effort de danser un peu, surtout les slows. Mais on a vite fini par s'éclipser pour aller dans l'appartement. A partir du moment où nous avons passés le tableau, ce ne fut que passion. Une passion sauvage, comme jamais j'en avais connue. J'ai passé une nuit sauvage avec l'homme que j'aime. Dévorée par l'amour. Au petit matin, comme d'habitude, je me réveille lentement, pour m'apercevoir que Ron a passé toute la nuit me regarder. Il s'en brûlerait les yeux :  
\- Tu sais, une photo durerait plus longtemps, tu vas finir par m'user force de me regarder !  
Il rit et m'embrasse. Il me propose de prendre une douche. Bien sûr, nous faisons bien plus que prendre une simple douche. Mais je veux bien prendre toutes mes douches avec lui. Bien sûr, il veut tout de suite aller manger, alors qu'on a promis Hermione d'aller ouvrir nos cadeaux dans son appartement. Mon homme a toujours faim. C'est se demander ce qu'il en fait de toute cette nourriture ingurgitée ! Et je sais qu'il n'a pas un seul gramme de graisse. J'ai vérifié . Bref, nous passons donc par les cuisines. Mais on commence se disputer, et a finit en bataille de nourriture. Nous rigolons bien. Mais grâce cet estomac sur pattes, il faut retournée prendre une douche. Tant pis, on la prendra là-bas. Arrivés , ils sont déjà tous là . Ils ne se gênent pas pour ce moquer de nous :  
\- Mais vous avez fait quoi cette nuit ?  
\- Ron avait faim ! Et quand il a faim, impossible de l'arrêter. J'ai essayé , mais tout ce que j'ai obtenu, c'est un gâteau au chocolat dans la tête. Mais je me suis pas laisser faire !  
Je leur explique.  
\- Mione, Dray, on pourrait utiliser votre salle de bain avant ?  
\- Oui, allez s'y ! Nous dit Mione  
Nous voyant y aller tous les deux, elle demande :  
\- Vous allez vous doucher ensemble ?  
On la regarde, l'air de dire " bin, oui, c'est naturel".  
Drago se met sauter de partout comme un lapin :  
\- Ha ! Je le savais ! Ils ont couché ensemble !  
Le plus drôle, c'est qu'il vient de se prendre dans la tête le coussin qu'Hermione lui a balancé .  
\- Drago, j'aurais préfère ne pas être au courant de la vie sexuel de mon frère. Lance Ginny  
Nous reprit donc une douche. Mais juste une douche cette fois, bien que Ron voulait pas que prendre une douche. Nous ouvrons enfin les cadeaux.


	24. Chapitre 23

/ Point de vue Externe

Le matin de Noël, tout le monde ouvre ses cadeaux. Certains en ont beaucoup, d'autres moins. Certains sont heureux, d'autres déçus. Et pour certains, c'est leur premier noël. C' tait le cas de Pansy Parkinson, Milicent Bulstrode, Blaise Zabini et Drago Malfoy. Et ce fut magique pour eux. Ils furent merveillés. Drago ne manqua pas de remercier sa copine en l'embrassant fougueusement. Pansy se retint, préférant remercier son copain de manière plus intime. Blaise était soucieux et pensif. Mili, quand à elle, douta. Oui, elle douta d'elle. Elle douta de ses choix, et surtout, de sa mission. Mais c'était Noël, mieux valait ne pas y penser. La matinée fut donc entièrement consacrée à l'ouverture des cadeaux. En début d'après-midi, tous les élèves volontaires pouvaient aider ranger la Grande Salle. Ce fut le cas des adolescents qui nous intéressent. Une fois la Grande Salle rangée et nettoyée , les adolescents décidèrent d'aller faire une partie de Quidditch. Aucunes filles ne participèrent, hormis Pansy et Mili, et malgré les protestations de Ginny. La première équipe été composée d'Harry, Ron et Pansy, étant donné que Ron et Pansy ne pouvaient jouer l'un contre l'autre, et la deuxième équipe fut composé de Drago, Blaise et Mili. Le match dura quelques heures, sous les encouragements de Luna, Ginny et Hermione, ainsi que quelques autres élèves, venus voir le match amical. La partie fut remportée par l' équipe d'Harry, laissant un Drago boudant, mais qui retrouva vite le sourire quand ça copine lui fit comprendre sa façon qu'elle était fière de lui, une Mili et un Blaise moqueur du comportement de leur ami. Du côté d'Harry, Ginny le récompensa de long et tendre baiser, alors que Ron et Pansy étaient déjà partis dans les vestiaires, se doucher ensemble, bien sur.

* * *

/ Point de vue de Milicent

Je commence douter. Je m'entends réellement bien avec le groupe. Se sont de vrais amis. Mais ce n'est pas le moment de douter. Je commence même à ressentir quelque chose pour Blaise. Il ne faut pas ! Je n'ai pas le droit de faillir à ma mission. C'est la seule manière de rester en vie. Pourtant, quand j'ai ouvert les cadeaux ce matin, de drôle de pensées m'ont traversées . Eux aussi sont humains, ils ont le droit de vivre. Je suis en train de les vendre, que pour sauver ma peau. Mais je ne vaux rien. Non ! Il faut que j'arrête de penser comme ça. Je risque de me perdre sinon. Le Maître avait raison. On ne peut rien contre une prophétie. Je ne peux rien faire. Il faut que j'en parle quelqu'un. De plus, je n'ai rien appris depuis un certain temps. Je n'ai vraiment pas envie de leur faire du mal. Ils ne méritent pas ça. Je suis mauvaise. J'aurais du les suivre au début des vacances. Mais il est trop tard maintenant. J'ai fait le mauvais choix, et j'ai gâchée ma vie. Comme je regrette. Je regrette tant.

* * *

/ Point de vue de Drago

On vient peine de finir de ranger la Grande Salle, qu'on doit déjà tout préparer pour le jour de l'an. Ce n'est pas des vacances ça ! Mais tant que j'ai Hermione rien que pour moi, ça me va. D'ailleurs, elle m'appelle :  
\- Drago, tu peux venir ?  
Je suis vraiment fatigué , elle ne pourrait pas venir ?  
\- Si tu ne veux pas, ça fait rien. Je ne voulais qu'un autre des tes merveilleux baiser. Tant pis !  
Je me lève en courant. J'arrive tellement vite, qu'on tombe tout les deux sur le lit.  
\- Tout ça pour un baiser !  
\- Ce n'est pas ma faute ! Je t'aime !  
Elle daigne enfin me donner ce pourquoi je suis venu. Elle m'embrasse de façon douce, calme et posée. Ces baisers dont elle a le secret me rendent complètement fou. Déjà que j'étais complètement fou d'elle. D'ailleurs, un jour, je vais finir dans un hôpital psychiatrique si je continu à l'aimer autant ! Qui aurait cru un jour, que le grand Drago Malfoy serait accroc à l'amour. Mais tant que c'est l'amour d'Hermione, moi, ça me va. Elle se détache de moi :  
\- Moi aussi, je t'aime.  
Je l'embrasse lentement et doucement. Je suis d'un romantique ! J'ai découvert son charmant tatouage dans le bas du dos. Je passe automatiquement, sans même m'en rendre compte, mes mains sur son ventre plat, jusqu'à son piercing. Son ventre plat. Un jour, on aura un bébé ensemble. Un jour. Pas maintenant. C'est trop dangereux. On est tous recherchés pour des raisons diverses, par le Lord. Sauf Luna. Enfin, pour l'instant. Je ne veux pas perdre Hermione. Et puis, on est jeune, on a le temps d'avoir des enfants. Je sais qu'avec elle, nos enfants seront heureux. Je ne veux pas qu'ils aient comme moi une enfance malheureuse. J'ai peur de cette guerre. Si on mourrait ? On est tous jeune, à peine majeur. Ginny et Luna ne sont même pas majeures, et Ginny est enceinte. Que se passera-t-il si Harry meurt ? Mes rêves seront détruits. Ma seule est unique raison de vivre, serait pour protéger Hermione. Enfin, ne pensons pas ça. Pour l'instant, je suis avec elle, on est heureux.  
Mes mains remontent jusqu'à sa poitrine. C'est la première fois que je fais ça. J'ai envie d'elle. Elle ne dit rien. Mais quand je passe ma main sous sa jupe, elle me repousse violemment :  
\- Drago ! Arrête !  
Elle est effrayée et surtout, très en colère :  
\- Je suis désolé Mione, j'aurais pas dû .  
Elle me regarde, toujours furieuse :  
\- Apprend contrôler tes envies !  
Elle se lève et sort de la chambre en claquant la porte. J'aurais pas dû , je m'en veut tellement. Elle n'était pas encore prête. J'ai franchi les limites. Il faut que je trouve un moyen de m'excuser.

* * *

/ Point de vue de Ron

 _Pansy. Pansy. Pansy. Pansy. Pansy. Pansy. Pansy. Pansy. Pansy. Pansy. Son nom occupe toutes mes pensées. Pansy. Pansy. Pansy. Je l'aime à un point. Pansy. Pansy. Plus que ma soeur, d'une certaine fa on. Pansy. Pansy. Plus que mon meilleur ami. Pansy. Pansy. Plus que je n'ai jamais aimé Hermione. Pansy. Pansy. Pansy. Elle est ma raison d'être, de vivre. Pansy. Pansy. Ce n'est pas que du sexe et de la passion, de la folie. Pansy. Non. C'est bien plus. Pansy. Pansy. Pansy. Ce me dévore chaque second passé loin d'elle. Pansy. Pansy. Ça me brûle les yeux de ne pas la voir. Pansy. Pansy. Ça produit un horrible bruit d'ultra son quand elle ne me parle pas. Pansy. Pansy. Ça me torture chaque pas qu'elle fait loin de moi. Pansy. Pansy. Pansy. Je t'aime, tu le sais. Pansy. Pansy. Je ne peux imaginer une seule seconde loin de toi. Pansy. Pansy. Mais j'ai peur de te perdre. Pansy. Pansy. Pansy. Pansy. Je pense à toi, et je penserai à toi chaque seconde de ma vie. Pansy. Pansy. Pansy. Pansy. Je t'aime._

Je plis le parchemin sur lequel j'ai écrit ma lettre. C'est Hermy qui m'a conseillé de lui écrire une lettre si j'arrivai pas lui dire mes sentiments. Enfin, c'est plutôt qu'elle veut plus m'écouter. En fait, je ne savais pas qu'elle tait derrière moi, et j'ai dit qu'elle était bonne. Et maintenant je m'en veux. Elle est partie en pleurant. J'ai vu dans son regard qu'elle tait déçue. Je l'ai blessé . Je ne suis pas très doué avec les mots. Mais j'espère que ma lettre lui plaira. J'envoie mon idiot de hibou lui apporter la lettre.  
J'attends une bonne dizaine de minutes pour savoir si elle va me répondre. Quelqu'un tape comme un fou sur le tableau de notre tour. Je vais ouvrir. Pansy se jette sur moi et m'embrasse. Elle pleure également :  
\- Elle est magnifique ta lettre. Je t'aime Ron.  
Cette fois, les mots ne restent pas coincés dans ma gorge :  
\- Moi aussi Pansy, je t'aime de tout mon corps.  
On s'embrasse de nouveau, jusqu' ce que nous nous endormions sur le canapé .


	25. Chapitre 24

/ Point de vue Externe

Tous les élèves étaient réunis dans la Grande Salle, tous vêtus de blanc. Le repas était passé , quelques élèves dansaient au centre de la pièce. Mais l'heure avançait, et pour finir l'année en beauté , l'heure était aux confidences :  
\- Et j'ai triché pour mon B.U.S.E en potion. Finit par dire Hannah Abbot  
La Grande Salle applaudie.  
\- Qui veux monter sur la scène pour nous faire des confidences ?  
Le choixpeau proposa :  
\- Peut être que Miss Bulstrode ?  
\- Non, je n'ai rien dire.  
Dit Milli sûre d'elle  
\- Personne ?  
Personne ne bouge.  
\- Attendez ! Moi.  
Cri Hermione Granger. Tout le monde la regarde étonné . Miss Parfaite avait donc un secret. Elle monta sur l'estrade spécialement aménagée pour l'occasion. Sa robe blanche traînant derrière elle. Elle avala les trois gouttes de véritaserum :  
\- J'ai quelque chose avouer. Personne ne le sait. Vous avez sûrement remarqué le changement durant les vacances ? Mais personne ne sait tous les changement qui se sont passés pour moi. J'ai appris m'amuser, avoir confiance en moi et que l'amitié est quelque chose d'unique et précieux. J'ai aussi appris aimer.  
Elle lança un regard vers Drago :  
\- L'amour et l'amitié sont les choses les plus précieuses qu'il existe. Mais si rares.

Elle prit une grande inspiration :  
\- Nous avons voulu tout essayer cet été . Et on en a fait des bêtises. On a bu et fumé . On a troué notre peau, on s'est fait des tatouages. Et tant d'autres choses. Pour oublier. Juste pour oublier la guerre, et notre adolescence volée . Mais j'avais besoin de m' éloigner. Alors, il m'est arrivé de sortir sans Ginny et Luna. Dans leur dos pratiquement.  
Elle balaya la salle du regard. Un regard triste. Chocolat fondu.  
\- Lors d'une soirée, quand je suis sortie fumer , j'ai rencontré un homme. J'ai commencé le fréquenter. Ginny et Luna ne le savaient pas. Il a gagné ma confiance. Mais ce n'était qu'un mensonge.  
Dit elle dans un murmure.  
\- Ce qu'il s'est passé ensuite, je ne m'en souviens plus très bien, j'essaie d'oublier ...

Elle essuya les quelques larmes qui coulèrent sur sa joue. Toute la salle la regardait en silence. Ginny et Luna sanglotaient également, têtes baissées . Les élèves avaient les larmes aux yeux. Hermione regarda Blaise. Il tait stoïque. Comme paralysé . Harry. Il serrait fort Ginny contre lui.  
\- J'ai rien pu faire. J'ai essayé , mais rien n'y a fait.  
Pansy. Elle pleurait déjà chaudes larmes. Ron. Il regardait le faux plafond, faisant le voeux que tout a soit une mauvaise blague. Elle regarda Drago dans les yeux. Ses yeux brillaient. Il fit non de la tête. Il ne pouvait pas y croire tant qu'elle ne l'aurait pas dit. Et il ne voulait pas qu'elle le dise. Il ne voulait pas y croire. Pas elle. Elle ne méritait pas ça. C'était injuste ! Elle ne put regarder Drago plus longtemps dans les yeux. Elle détourna du regard :  
\- Et il le savait. Il le savait.  
Elle le répéta, comme pour elle même.  
\- Il m'a ...

Elle ravala un sanglot. Elle ne pouvait pas le dire, c' était au dessus de ses forces. Mais elle avait besoin d'en parler, de le dire pour en être libérée , pour ne plus être l'otage de ce secret.  
Les larmes ruisselèrent comme une magnifique cascade sur ses joues. Plusieurs élèves pleuraient présent. Quelques un purent voir le grand Drago Malfoy être secoué par de violents sanglots. Un silence bruyant s'était installé dans la Grande Salle. Un silence calme. Sale. Dérangeant. Harry pleurait dans le cou de Ginny.  
\- Mais il ne c'est pas content de me détruire en une nuit. Ce n'était que le d but. Le début d'une longue destruction.

Pansy avait plant ses ongles dans le bras de Ron, et pleurait silencieusement. Ron avait pr sent ferm les yeux, esp rent un mauvais r ve.  
\- Il a tait engag pour me faire subir a.  
Blaise ne bougeait pas, comme si le monde s' tait croul . Milli ne savait que regarder, un g ne s' tait empar d'elle.  
\- Le mangemort Lestrange, ind pendamment de Voldemort, l'avait engag , pour son propre plaisir de faire souffrir une sang-de-bourbe. Pour jouer.  
Luna respirait par grande bouff , comme si respirer lui tait devenu difficile. Hermione renifla :  
\- La premi re chose que j'ai fait, apr s cette ... Nuit, c'est rentrer chez mes parents. Mais ils ... Ils ...

Elle pleura de plus belle :  
\- Ça a été la nuit la plus horrible de ma vie ...  
Elle ferma les yeux pour avoir la force de finir ses confidences.  
\- J' étais sous imperio, J'ai tué mon père et j'ai pas eu le choix ...  
Elle sécha ses larmes du revers de sa main. Rageusement.  
\- Ça a duré quelques jours, avant qu'il ne se lasse de moi. Je suis ensuite retournée avec Ginny et Luna. Mais je n'ai pas pu tout leur dire.  
Dumbledore commença applaudir. Puis, peu peu, tout le monde l'applaudi. Un petit sourire apparu sur son visage. Elle descend de la scène. Elle n'ose pas regarder les personnes qui l'entouraient. Ginny, Luna et Pansy se sont trouvaient un passage dans la foule pour rejoindre Hermione. Elles la serrent très fort dans leurs bras. Luna lui murmure un petit "je suis fière de toi". Ginny l'étouffe. Puis, c'est au tour de Pansy.  
\- Je t'aime Mione. Je suis très heureuse d'être ton amie. Tu es vraiment courageuse.  
Harry les avait rejoint. Il ne parla pas. Il se contenta de la bercer dans ses bras. Soudain, le décompte commença :  
\- 5 ! ... 4 ! ... 3 ! ... 2 ! ... 1 ! ... 0 ! Bonne Ann e !  
En seulement 5 secondes, l'ambiance était passée de triste joyeuse. Tout le monde oublia Hermione. Enfin, presque tout le monde. Après tout, autant commencé une nouvelle année dans la joie et la bonne humeur ! Hermione aperçut Blaise et Milli, venant lui souhaiter la bonne année. Puis, ce fut Ron qui vint, et qui lui donna même un baiser sur la joue, chose qu'il s'était toujours refusé à faire.

Puis Hermione vit Drago s'approcher. Quand ils ne furent plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, ils s'arrêtèrent et se fixèrent un moment. Dans les yeux d'Hermione, des questions. Dans ceux de Drago, de la culpabilité . Soudain, Ginny s' écria :  
\- Oh ! Du Gui !  
Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et tient un bouquet de gui au dessus de la tête d'Hermione et de celle de Drago. Drago hésita une seconde, puis prit tendrement Hermione par les hanches, et l'embrassa de la façon la plus douce, tendre et amoureuse qu'il put. Hermione avait passé ses mains dans les cheveux de son ange. Tout le petit groupe décida de se retrouver dans l'appartement d'Hermione et Drago.


	26. Chapitre 25

**/ Point de vue de Luna \**

Nous somme tous dans la salle commune d'Hermione et Drago. J'ai volé un peu de _véritaserum_. Gin' nous propose de jouer à action ou vérité. Nous nous asseyons par terre. Les couples sont séparés. Me demandez pas pourquoi, je suis pas en couple. Nous commençons avec Pansy, c'est Ginny qui demande :  
\- Action ou vérité ?  
\- Hummm, vérité.  
Elle boit un peu de _véritaserum_.  
\- Tu as couché combien de fois avec mon frère ?  
\- Depuis qu'on est ensemble, c'est à dire 48 jours, on a couché ensemble 69 fois.  
Ron est devenu tout rouge. Ginny s'écrit :  
\- 69 fois ! Mais c'est plus d'un fois par jour !  
\- Bin ... oui ...  
Bafouille Ron. Pansy s'écrit :  
\- A moi ! Milli, action ou vérité ?  
\- Action !  
\- Hummm, tu dois lancer ce sort sur qui tu veux.  
Elle lui murmure un sort à l'oreille.  
\- D'accord. Harry.  
Elle lance le sort et les cheveux d'Harry deviennent rose avec des mèches verte :  
\- Mais qu'es ce que tu as fait à mes cheveux !  
S'écrie Harry. Tout le monde rigole. C'est vraiment hilarant.  
\- Calme toi. Ça disparaitra dans environ une heure. Enfin, je crois.  
Dit Pansy, morte de rire.  
\- Tu crois ? Tu crois !  
Harry se calme.  
\- Hermione, action ou vérité ?  
\- Je crois que c'est ma soirée vérité, alors, vérité !  
Elle avale le _véritaserum_.  
\- Serais-tu capable de quitter Drago s'il mettait la main aux fesses d'une autre fille ?  
\- Oui. Sans hésiter.  
\- Même si c'est un gage ?  
\- Oui. Je ne pourrais pas le supporter.  
\- On avait dit qu'une seule question !  
Protesta Drago.  
\- D'accord, j'ai fini.  
\- Alors, heu, Luna ! Action ou vérité ?  
Je la regarde étonnée. Elle me fait un clin d'œil. J'ai confiance en elle :  
\- Action !  
Elle sourit de pleine dent. Que va t'il m'arriver ?  
\- Tu dois embrasser Blaise. Avec la langue. Vous n'avez pas le droit de refuser ! Et je chronomètre !  
Je regarde Blaise. Il hausse les épaules. Milli ne peut rien dire. Bien fait pour elle ! Merci ma petite Mione. Il s'approche de moi et prend par la taille. Doucement, il approche son visage de moi. Je ferme les yeux. Ses lèvres touchent les miennes. Nos langues se caressent. Le baiser est spéciale. Un pressentiment me dit que c'est le dernier. Je veux en profiter. Nos mains parcours nos corps. Son souffle chaud me transporte sur NOTRE planète. Dans NOTRE monde. Nous rompons le baiser. Il m'a semblé ne durer d'une seconde. J'ouvre les yeux. Je suis à présent allongée par terre, Blaise sur moi. Les autres nous regardent avec des yeux rond. Milli n'a même pas l'aire d'être jalouse. Hermione me fait un signe de victoire. Nous nous redressons.  
\- 2 minutes 34 secondes.  
Annonce Hermione. 2 minutes ! Pourtant ce baiser était si cours. Blaise propose :  
\- Si on aller se coucher, il se fait tard, non ?  
Tout le monde acquiesce et part en direction de sa chambre. Mon sommeil est troublé par des rêves. Comme avec Milli, je vois des choses, pur produit de mon imagination, mais ça m'effraye. Je ne veux pas que Blaise meurt.

* * *

 **/ Point de vue de Harry \**

J'y crois pas. Mes cheveux sont roses ! Mes cheveux sont roses ! Heureusement, ce n'est pas permanent. Enfin, si j'en crois Pansy. J'espère que ça va bientôt disparaître. Les mèches vertes, je pourrais m'y faire, mais le rose, jamais. Cette soirée était vraiment éprouvante. Hermione. J'ai mal pour elle. Jamais je ne me serais douté de ça. Je comprends mieux pourquoi elle avait peur, ses regards furtifs, ses tremblements, ses cris, ses nuits ... Je n'arrive même pas à imaginer que ça ai pu nous arriver. Lui arriver. C'est injuste. C'est une fille si gentille, si intelligente, pourquoi ? Et Ginny et Luna le savaient. Je comprend mieux leurs disputes. Hermione ne voulait rien dire, et Ginny voulait qu'elle le dise. Hermione doit se sentir mieux. Ginny avait raison. Et je dit pas ça car je l'aime. Drago doit vraiment l'aimer. Du moins, autant que j'aime Gin'. Il a pleuré. C'est la première fois que ça lui arrive. Du moins, que je le vois pleurer. Ginny a le droit de garder son piercing jusqu'au vacance. Ça n'éveillera pas les soupçons, comme ça. Elle sera enceinte de 7 mois et demi. J'ai hâte que mon bébé soit là !

* * *

 **/ Point de vue de Hermione \**

Nous allons avoir une grande discussion. Surtout, qu'on s'est disputé hier, par ce qu'il avait passé sa main sous ma jupe. Ils sont tous partis. Le baiser de Luna et Blaise, c'était ... waow ! Il m'attend. Il est calmement assis sur le canapé. Je m'assois à côté de lui, et lui prend les mains :  
\- C'est la première fois que tu pleures ?  
\- Oui, et il n'y a que toi qui puisse me faire pleurer.  
On ose pas se regarder pendant quelques secondes :  
\- Je suis désolé Hermione. Si j'avais su, je n'aurais pas fait ça hier. Je m'en veux énormément. Tu peux même pas savoir comme la culpabilité me ronge.  
\- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser. Tu as su gagner ma confiance. Souviens toi au début de l'année, tu faisait attention à ne pas dépasser les limites, tu m'avais même donné une potion sans sommeil ! Tu n'as insisté qu'une seule fois pour que je te le dise. Tu es un ange, un vrai trésor.  
\- Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ? J'aurais pu évité de te blesser comme je l'ai fait plusieurs fois !  
\- J'avais peur ! C'est dur, aussi dur que tous les _doloris_ que tu as reçu dans ton enfance ! J'avais mal aussi ! Mais tu m'a aidé à cicatrisé. Je t'aime Drago, et je ne veux pas te perdre.  
\- Tu ne me perdra pas Hermione.  
Je m'avance pour l'embrasser, mais il détourne la tête. Je sens des larmes arriver :  
\- C'est aussi pour ça que je ne t'ai rien dit !  
\- Quoi ?  
\- Pour ne pas que tu sois dégouté de moi.  
Il me regarde incrédule :  
\- Je ne suis dégouté de toi Hermione ! Jamais je ne pourrais l'être ! Ce n'était pas de ta faute !  
\- Si, j'ai été stupide ! J'aurais pu tout éviter, mais je n'ai pas réfléchi.  
Il me prend le menton, soulève ma tête et plante son regard dans le miens :  
\- Si je n'avais pas peur de te faire du mal, je te giflerai pour te faire reprendre tes esprits et que tu comprennes que c'était inévitable. Rodolphus avait tout prévu, tu ne pouvais pas y échapper. Je t'aime Hermione. Mais j'ai peur. J'ai peur de faire un faux pas et que tu ai peur de moi. J'ai peur que tu partes et que tu ne me laisses. J'en mourrai. Vivre sans toi, je peux pas. Tu es ma petite poupée de cristal, ma princesse. Je veux pas que l'on se dispute, que tu ai peur de moi, que l'on soit séparé, je veux pas. Tout ce que je veux, c'est toi. Ça me suffit.  
Des larmes de bonheurs coulent de mes yeux. C'est un vrai trésor. Moi aussi, je ne veux que lui. Je l'aime vraiment. Et j'en suis sûre maintenant, jamais je ne pourrais aimer un autre homme.  
\- Si tu m'aimes, alors n'ai pas peur. Tu connais mes secrets et mes limites, tu ne me brisera pas. Embrasse-moi.  
Il se penche tendrement vers moi et m'embrasse. D'abord, c'est un simple baiser. Puis, ça devient plus profond, plus pénétrant. Nos bouches se dévorent. Je passe ma main sur son torse. Je prends sa main et la pose sur ma cuisse. Il me soulève, et me porte jusqu'à son lit, toujours en m'embrassant. Je monte sur lui en califourchon. Nous nous embrassons encore longtemps, avant de nous endormir, morts de fatigue.

* * *

 **/ Point de vue de Ginny \**

Les cours ont repris. Et les interros qui vont avec aussi. Je commence à être fatiguée. Mais je commence à peine mon troisième mois ! Et je mange beaucoup. Je suis presque en concurrence avec Ron. Presque. Et j'ai pris encore trois kilos. Mais Harry ne s'en plaint pas. Je crois qu'il me préfère grosse. J'ai toujours dit qu'il était bizarre. Je crois qu'on va bientôt le dire à Milli. Je pense qu'on peut lui faire confiance. Mais c'est louche. Elle a rien dit quand Luna et Blaise se sont embrassés passionnément. On se demande s'ils sont vraiment ensemble c'est deux là. Et d'après Pansy, elle sort la nuit, mais on sait pas où elle va. Je dois m'inquiéter pour rien. Après tout, les hormones commencent à me dérégler. Je devient pas folle, mais j'ai des réactions plus spontanées et moins contrôlées. J'espère juste pouvoir finir mon année. Harry me laisse jusqu'à mes six mois de grossesse pour aller en cours, et après, selon si je suis fatiguée ou pas, j'arrêterai les cours. Comme d'habitude, Dumbledore le sait. Dans un mois et un jour, c'est la Saint Valentin. Je me demande ce qu'on va faire. Et j'interdis formellement Voldemort de lancer l'attaque finale ce jour là ! De toute façon, j'ai pas le droit de me battre. Enceinte ou pas. Notre enfant ne sera pas orphelin. Mais Harry va gagner. Il faut qu'il gagne. Il ne peux pas en être autrement. C'est ce que je me répète souvent. L'espoir me fait vivre.


	27. Chapitre 26

**Bonjour,**

 **J'ai décidé de quand même poster un chapitre aujourd'hui, malgré les sombres évènements ...**

 **Mes pensées vont à toutes les victimes et leurs proches ...**

* * *

 **/ Point de vue Externe \**

Le 14 février. Saint Valentin. Journée des amoureux. Déprime pour les célibataires. Tous les élèves de Poudlard étaient de sortie au Près Au Lard. Mili se sentait de plus en plus rongée par le remord et la culpabilité. Le groupe se sépara. D'un côté, les garçons allèrent acheter les cadeaux pour les filles, de l'autre, les filles firent de même. Chacun trouva son bonheur, et après quelques heures, ils se retrouvèrent tous aux trois balais. Certains prirent des bièraubeurre, d'autre de simples chocolats chauds. Les couples étaient blottis les uns contre les autres, se réchauffant mutuellement en cette période si froide. Sauf Luna, qui bien sûr, était seule. Mais elle avait pris l'habitude, et Blaise et Milli essayaient de ne pas trop se montrer proches quand elle était là. Puis, ils rentrèrent tous à Poudlard, pour s'offrir leurs cadeaux. Ils s'installèrent tous devant la cheminée, mais cette fois, c'était dans l'appartement d'Harry et de Pansy. Ron offrit à Pansy une gourmette, où s'inscrivait les mots qu'il voulait. Pour l'instant, il y avait écrit "Je t'aime". Pansy lui offrit une boite de chocolat spéciale, mais je ne vous direz pas en quoi. Drago ne donna rien à Hermione, préférant lui dire plus tard de quoi il s'agissait. Hermione avait choisi pour Drago un coeur avec une potion à l'interrieur, changeant de couleur par rapport à ce qu'elle éprouvait pour lui. Elle avait choisi ce coeur, pour qu'il prenne confiance en leur couple, mais aussi car elle avait trouvait que le bleu du coeur allait très bien avec ses yeux. Blaise offrit à Milli une simple gourmette. Milli se mit à pleurer de bonheur. Blaise, gêné dit :  
\- Heu, ne le prend pas mal Milli, mais j'ai aussi quelque chose pour Luna. Elle a personne, mais elle mérite bien quelque chose ?  
\- Oui Blaise, tu a raison, elle mérite beaucoup.  
Dit Milli, sincèrement. Blaise alla passer autour du cou de Luna un magnifique médaillon, où à l'intérieur, il y avait une photo d'eux deux. Luna fut très touchée de ce cadeau. Milli se calma un peu. Ginny offrit à Harry un livre magique pour qu'il sache ce qu'il veut quand il veut. Et Harry, lui, il offrit un objet magique, permettant de voir et d'entendre le bébé dans le ventre de la mère :  
\- Milli, nous ne te l'avons pas dit, mais Ginny est enceinte. D'environ 4 moi et demi.

* * *

 **/ Point de vue de Millicent \**

C'en est trop. J'ai appris à les aimer. Je ne peux pas. Je ne peux plus. J'éclate en sanglot. Ils vont avoir un bébé. Je prive Luna d'un amour qu'elle mérite largement. J'ai arrêté le filtre d'amour ce matin. Je vais tout leur dire. La sincérité, c'est ça leur cadeau :  
\- J'ai moi aussi quelque chose à vous dire.  
\- Ce n'est pas grave au moins ? demande Hermione  
\- Je ... Voilà, je vous aime tous. Vous êtes ma famille. Même toi Luna, je t'aime. Et rien que de penser que je vous fais du mal me donne envie de vomir. Pire, de mourir.  
Le silence raisonne dans la pièce. Je pleure toujours. C'est pour leur bien, il faut que je leur dise :  
\- Je suis une espionne.  
Tous se lèvent, baguettes levées également :  
\- Si je vous est dit ça, c'est que je ne veux pas vous faire de mal !  
Ils se rassurent un peu, mais ne se détendent pas complétement :  
\- Rien ne nous prouve qu'on peut avoir confiance en toi.  
Crache Harry.  
\- Du véritasérum. Et je vous donne ma baguette.  
Une fois cela fait, je commence à leur expliquer :  
\- Quand vous êtes partis, j'ai payé cher votre trahison. Il voulait me tuer pour vous faire payer. Mais il a trouvé un moyen de m'épargner, toujours en servant son intérêt. Je devais juste m'incruster dans le groupe et ramener toutes les informations possibles. Mais un imprévu s'est glissé dans la mission, et il le sait.  
\- Lequel ? demande Blaise  
\- L'amour.  
Je respire un grand coup.  
\- J'ai découvert ce que c'était vraiment l'amour et l'amitié. C'est pour ça que j'ai tout avoué. Je peux pas vous faire plus de mal que ce que j'ai déjà fait. Je préfère mourir, c'est d'ailleurs ce qui va se passer. Je vais mourir.  
Ils ne savent pas quoi dirent, s'il faut me croire ou pas. Ils hésitent.  
\- Milli, qu'as-tu fait ?  
Demande Blaise, les larmes aux yeux.  
\- Je t'aime Milli, pourquoi tu m'as fait ça ?  
\- Tu ne m'aime pas Blaise. C'est une illusion. Tu aimes Luna. Et je m'en veux tant d'avoir gâché votre amour. Demain, quand tu te réveillera, tu ne m'aimera plus.  
\- Que veux-tu dire ? demande Hermione  
\- Il a eut l'idée d'utiliser un philtre d'amour. Mais j'en ai mis de moins en moins depuis Noël, jusqu'à aujourd'hui, où je ne lui en ai pas donné. Il ne sait pas grand chose. Il connait juste les couples. Je n'ai pas pu lui dire ton secret Hermione.  
Je n'ai aucune idée de ce qu'ils pensent, s'ils m'en veulent ou s'ils me comprennent.  
\- Milli, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire maintenant ?  
Demande Drago  
\- Je vais vous dire adieu, et partir.  
\- Mais il va te tuer !  
S'exclame Pansy en pleurs.  
\- Elle ne va pas mourir.  
C'est Luna qui a dit ça. C'est une affirmation.  
\- Même si tu nous as trahi, tu peux pas partir ! Reste, s'il te plait.  
Me demande Blaise.  
\- C'est en tant qu'ami que je te le demande.  
Rajoute t'il.  
Personne n'ose ajouter quelque chose.  
\- Milli, avant que tu ne parte, il faut que je te dise quelque chose. Tu dois savoir.  
Dit Luna. Apparemment, elle sait que je vais partir. Elle ne l'a pas dit d'un ton qui fait savoir qu'elle veut pas de moi ici, mais sa voix exprime la certitude.  
\- Je t'écoute.  
\- Non, je dois te dire quelque chose en privé.  
\- D'accord. Je sais que vous m'appréciez pas, mais je voudrais quand même vous dire adieu.  
Drago s'est avancé en premier, pour me prendre dans ses bras. Puis, ce fut Pansy, et Hermione, celle-ci un peu à contre cœur. Suivi par Ron, et Harry, hésitant. Enfin, Ginny et Blaise. Luna m'a prit gentiment par la main et m'emmena loin des oreilles indiscrètes :  
\- Écoute bien ce que je vais te dire.  
Me dit elle. Elle est très sérieuse.  
\- J'ai ... comment dire ... des visions.  
\- Des visions ?  
Dis-je étonnée.  
\- Là n'est pas l'important. Il faut absolument que tu me crois. J'ai vu le futur, et voilà ce qui va arriver ...


	28. Chapitre 27

**/ Point de vue de Luna \**

Milli m'a appris pour la prophétie. Ca explique beaucoup de chose. Comme le fait que je ne sois pas au courant. Parfois, une prophétie peut sembler n'avoir aucun intérêt. Pas là. Les autres ne doivent être au courant de rien. Maintenant, je sais parfaitement ce que je dois faire. Milli est partie. Elle n'a pas hésité, même en sachant son destin. Personne ne peut échaper à son destin. Tout le monde dort. Je me glisse dans la chambre de Drago et Hermione. Ca fait plaisir de voir qu'ils sont ensemble et qu'ils s'aiment autant. Je leur laisse une lettre, et dépose un baiser sur le front de chacun. Je fais de même pour Pansy et Ron, ainsi que pour Harry et Ginny. Je leur laisse aussi, un petit oeuf de dragon en peluche, qui éclora à la venu au monde du bébé, et qui aura le même sexe. Je me glisse enfin dans la chambre de Blaise. Il ne dort pas. Je crois qu'il se doute de quelque chose. Il a comprit. Il me prend dans ses bras et m'embrasse amoureusement. Je répond à son baisé. Nos langues se mèlent. Nous profitons d'enfin pouvoir vivre notre amour. Même si il ne le sait pas encore, que notre amour sera de courte durée. Je passe la nuit avec lui. Il me murmure :  
\- Pardonne-moi.  
Mais je lui ai déjà pardonné depuis bien longtemps. Tout comme Milli. Je met mon doigt sur sa bouche.  
\- Je t'aime.  
\- Je t'aime aussi Luna. Plus que tout, tu ne peux même pas imaginer.  
Je ne répond pas. Je suis à la fois heureuse qu'il me dise enfin ces mots que j'ai tant attendu, mais mélancolique de devoir partir.  
Nous passons la nuit dans les bras l'un de l'autre, dans un amour parfait. Puis à l'aube, alors qu'il dort encore, je me décide à partir. Je lui murmure à l'oreille : " On se reverra". Je part, enveloppée par la brume de l'aurore, comme un vêtement trop ample, me cachant. Je disparait.

* * *

 **/ Point de vue de Ginny \**

Luna est partit. On arrive pas à y croire. J'arrive pas à y croire. Après Milli, c'est au tour de Luna. On a pas pu voir Blaise, il est resté enfermé dans son dortoir. Personne n'a put rentré, n'y le faire sortir. Milli avait de bonne raison de partir. Même si elle aurait du reste, c'est triste. Je me demande ou elle est, et si elle est toujours en vie. J'aurais préféré qu'elle reste. Mais je cromprends pourquoi elle a fait ça. Elle avait pas vraiment le choix. Mais Luna, elle ne nous a pas donné d'explication. On ne sait rien. Pour nous remonter le moral, elle nous a laissé un cadeau très touchant pour le bébé. J'ai hâte que l'oeuf éclose. Dans une semaine je vais faire une échographie, et on pourra savoir le sexe du bébé. Et le cadeau d'Harry marche très bien. Entendre les petits battements de coeur de mon bébé, et le voir quand j'en ai envie est fabuleux. Tous les soirs, on passe des heures avec ce truc. Harry a vraiment eut une bonne idée. Je m'inquiète quand même beaucoup pour Blaise, Milli et Luna. Mais je préfère ne pas y pensé, et plutôt me concentrer sur autre chose. Comme dans 4 mois c'est les vacances et dans 5 mois, je pourrai enfin tenir mon bébé dans mes bras.

* * *

 **/ Point de vue de Drago \**

Le départ de Milli nous a tous bouleversé. Mais celui de Luna, il n'a fait qu'empirer les choses. Pour détendre Hermione, je décide de lui offrir son cadeau de la Saint Valentin aujourd'hui :  
\- Hermione, tu accepterai de poser nue ?  
\- Quoi ?  
Cri-t-elle.  
\- En fait, je voudrai pas faire comme Harry, et avoir un coeur avec tatoué ton nom dedans. Je voudrai t'avoir toi, en entière. Sur mon épaule. Pas un gros truc qui prend tout le dos.  
\- Et c'est ça mon cadeau ?  
\- Heu ... oui ... ça te plait pas ?  
Elle me saute dessus :  
\- Bien sûr que ça me plait ! C'est une super idée. Mais poser nue, ça me plait pas trop ...  
\- Ne t'inquiète pas, tu pourra gardé tes sous-vêtements.  
\- C'est d'accord !  
Elle dépose un rapide baiser sur mes lèvres, puis nous partons en direction du portail de Poudlard, pour pouvoir transplané. Arrivé chez le tatoueur officiel de Pansy, nous choisissons une pose, et le tatoueur commence son travail sur mon épaule. Après quelques heures, on peut voir sur mon épaule Hermione, toute recroquevillé sur elle même, mais avec son sourire qui me fait toujours craqué. Après, nous nous promenons dans Londre moldu. Depuis le jour de l'an, notre couple va mieux. On s'aime plus que jamais. Chaque nuit, elle dort avec moi. Mais chaque matin, j'ai peur qu'elle ne soit plus là, qu'elle ne supporte plus d'être avec moi, qu'elle ne veuille plus de moi. Qu'elle ne m'aime plus. Je me lève souvent le nuit, en sueur à cause de mes cauchemars. Hermione en fait aussi. Nous ne dormons pas très bien. Ses souvenirs refont surfaces. Mais nous souffrons à deux, et la douleur est plus facilement supportable. Elle souffre beaucoup. Mais elle ne dit rien. Elle souffre en silence. Si je pouvais, je souffrirai pour nous deux, lui épargnant la douleur. Mais je ne peux pas. Je dois juste me contenter de souffrir avec elle, et de soigner ses plais. Quand la guerre sera fini, je le jure sur ma vie, plus jamais elle ne souffre comme elle souffre en ce moment. Parole de Malfoy.

* * *

 **/ Point de vue de Ron \**

C'est bouleversant. Tout change d'un coup. Milli est espionne. Luna s'en va. Blaise a transformé sa chambre en couvant. Ma sœur est enceinte. Hermione ... Je préfère pas pensé à ça. Il n'y a que Pansy et moi qui n'avons rien. Le temps passe vite. Je me demande comment ça sera dans deux ans. La guerre sera t'elle fini ? Serons-nous toujours en vie ? Si oui, Pansy sera toujours avec moi ? Tant de question sans aucunes réponses. Je m'occupe de Pansy comme si demain j'allai mouir. J'ai compris qu'il faut profiter de chaque jour au maximum, et ne rien repousser au lendemain. Sauf les devoirs. Qui sait si demain existe. Je veux pas mourir. Mais je veux pas vivre sans Gin', Harry, Hermione ... Et Pansy. Je mourrai de chagrin.  
Elle ouvre doucement les yeux. Elle ne s'étonne pas de voir qu'une fois de plus, je n'ai pas fermé l'oeil de la nuit, hypnotisé par sa beauté. Elle me souris tendrement et m'embrasse :  
\- Salut toi ! Tu n'es toujours pas aveugle ?  
\- Non, rassure toi mon amour, mes yeux voient parfaitement bien. Je peux encore te regarder une éternité.  
\- Alors tout va bien.  
Elle se dirige ver la salle de bain. Elle commence à se laver les dents. Je me met derrière elle et commence aussi à me laver les dents. C'est la qu'elle aborde le sujet :  
\- Dit ... tu as des projets pour après ?  
\- Après ? après quoi ?  
\- Tu sais, après ma guerre !  
\- Ha, après la guerre !  
Dis-je comme si c'était une évidence pour moi, ce qui n'était bien sûr, pas le cas :  
\- Quel genre de projet ?  
Elle me prend la main et nous allons nous assoir sur le canapé de la salle commune :  
\- Des projets d'avenir ...  
Je vois ce qu'elle veut dire :  
\- Tu veux dire, des projets avec toi ?  
Elle rougit :  
\- Heu ... oui, oui c'est ça.  
Je fais mine de réfléchir. Je la voit qui commence à stresser; Soudain, sans qu'elle s'y attende, je l'embrasse passionnément :  
\- Bien sûr que j'ai des projets d'avenir avec toi. Tu es mon avenir.  
Elle sourit à ses mots.  
\- Après la guerre, on aura pleins d'enfants, avec une grande maison, aussi chaleureuse que le Terrier !  
Elle m'embrasse de bonheur. Je reprend mon sérieux :  
\- Néanmoins, je pense qu'on est pas obligé d'attendre.  
Elle me regarde :  
\- Tu veux faire un bébé ?  
\- Non, c'est trop dangereux, j'aurai trop peur pour toi et le bébé. Après la guerre, oui. Mais là, je parle d'autre chose.  
Elle ne voit pas se que je veux dire :  
\- Ron, je comprend vraiment pas ce que tu veux dire.  
Je lui prend les mains. Ce n'était pas prévu pour aujourd'hui, mais vu qu'on en parle, pourquoi attendre ?  
\- Pansy, je te demande de devenir ma femme.  
Elle arrête de bouger. Elle ne respire même plus. Je le savais, c'est trop tôt, elle va refusé.  
\- Pansy, mon amour, dit quelque chose.  
Elle cligne des yeux, puis me saute dans les bras :  
\- Oui Ron ! Oui, je veux t'épouser !  
Je me lève et la fait tourné autour de moi. Je suis si heureux à cet instant. Je la repose à terre et lui prend les mains :  
\- Je suis désolé, mais je n'ai pas de bague, je n'avais pas prévu de te demander en mariage si tôt.  
\- Ce n'est qu'un détail. Je t'aime, et je veux être ta femme pour le restant de ma vie !  
On s'embrase passionnément. Demain, on ira choisir sa bague. En fait, non. Pourquoi repousser ça à demain ? Nous allons donc dans Londre moldu pour choisir la bague qui sellera notre union.


	29. Chapitre 28

**/ Point de vue de Millicent \**

\- Haaaaaaaaaa !  
J'ai mal. Mais je n'ai pas le choix. J'ai si mal que j'ai l'impression de mourir. Mais je ne vais pas mourir. Je le sais. Cela fait des heures qu'ils me torturent à tour de rôle. Les sorts s'arrêtent. Rien de bon d'après moi. Non, pas ça. Le Lord est là :  
\- Alors comme ça, tu as laissé les sentiments guider tes choix. Maintenant, parles !  
Il me lance des sorts, encore et encore, mais je ne parlerai pas. Il s'impatiente :  
\- Tu ne veux rien me dire ? Très bien. Soit. Sortez tous !  
Les mangemorts s'exécutent. Je suis toujours à terre. Pliée de douleur.  
\- Tu m'as quand même servi un peu. Je ne vais pas te tuer.  
Il se tourne vers moi, un sourire vicieux plaqué sur sa face de serpent :  
\- J'avais besoin de quelqu'un pour tester un nouveau sort que j'ai inventé. Tu vas pouvoir me servir.  
Il éclate de rire. Son rire est vraiment à glacer le sang. A moins que ce ne soit simplement moi qui sois frigorifié. Rester des heures sur le sol froid, même en boule sur soi-même, il fait froid. Je sais déjà ce qu'il va me faire. Je ferme les yeux, et attend qu'il lance le sort. Il le lance enfin. D'abord rien ne se passe. Puis, une douleur horrible, comme un cri aiguë est dans ma tête. Je ne m'entend plus penser.  
Haaaaaaaaahiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiigringgggggggggggggggggggggquuuuuiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiibroummmmmmmmmmmmmriiiiiiiiiiiiiiifouuuiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiihaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeiiiiiproouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuurrrrrrrrrrrreeeeeeeeeeeiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiicrakkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkuuummmmmmmmmmmmmmmmqiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii. La Douleur.

* * *

 **/ Point de vue de Pansy \**

Après avoir passés la journée à Londres et trouvés ma bague, Ron et moi rentrons au château. Nous ne le disons à personne, nous préférons attendre le grand repas chez les Weasley la semaine prochaine pour l'annoncer à tous le monde. Ce n'est que pendant le dîner du soir qu'on apprend la nouvelle. Dumbledore rentre en trombe dans la Grande Salle. Il nous dit juste :  
\- On a retrouvé Millicent.  
Tous, nous nous levons et le suivons jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Elle est là, elle dort paisiblement. Elle n'a pas l'air d'être blessé.  
\- Que lui est il arrivé professeur ?  
Demande Hermione.  
\- Nous ne le savons pas vraiment. Apparemment, elle a été torturé pendant des heures, mais n'a rien dit. Voldemort lui aurait ensuite jeté un sort inconnu de tous.  
Blaise arrive en courant. Cela fait trois jours qu'il est enfermé dans son dortoir et qu'il n'en sort plus. Il s'assoit tout de suite au chevet de Milli. Il pleure. Ca doit faire mal.  
\- Apparemment, ce sort l'aurait affecté de façon ... comment vous expliquer ...  
Nous le regardons tous, attendant avec impatience ce qu'il va nous dire :  
\- En bref, elle est folle. Elle souffre mentalement.  
Nous ne comprenons pas complétement ce qu'il tente de nous expliquer. Pompom intervint :  
\- En fait, elle attend des cris, des grincements et toutes sortes d'autre bruit horribles et assourdissent, sauf quans elle dort. Elle ne peux plus réfléchir, ni penser.  
Par Merlin. Milli, dans quel état tu es. Et à cause de nous en plus :  
\- Mais, il doit bien y avoir un remède ?  
\- Je crains fort que nous ne le connaissons point Miss. C'est la première fois que nous voyons se sort.  
\- Mais, on ne peut pas la laisser comme ça !  
S'écrie Drago.  
\- Nous allons la faire transférer à Saint Mangouste, dans une chambre spéciale. Elle dormira la majorité de son temps, mais quand elle sera éveillé, vous pourrez aller la voir.  
Je pense que c'est la meilleure chose à faire. Nous nous retirons tous, laissant Blaise seul avec Milli.

* * *

 **/ Point de vue de Harry \**

C'est peut être pire. On s'attendait tous à retrouver une Milli mutilée, mais là, on retrouve une Milli folle. On s'était tellement préparé à ce qu'elle soit morte et pleines de traces de coup, que ça nous a fait un vrai choc. Tout le monde s'active pour trouver le remède. A mon avis, on risque pas de le trouver avant longtemps.  
Je me prépare. Ginny est, comme toujours, magnifique. Ce soir, nous allons tous dîner chez les Weasley. Dumbledore est sympa, il nous laisse souvent sortir. Le ventre de ma Ginny est bien rond, mais elle doit souvent le cacher avec des vêtements larges. Comme toujours, il y aura tous les Weasley, Sirius, Rémus, Tonks et nous. Une fois les filles prêtent, et oui c'est toujours les mêmes qu'on attend, nous transplanons au Terrier. Molly nous accueille, comme toujours, très chaleureusement. Nous sommes les derniers arrivé. Tous viennent voir Ginny, et son magnifique ventre, qui pour une fois est mis en valeur. Rémus nous demande :  
\- Vous connaissez déjà le sexe du bébé ?  
\- Harry le connait, mais je ne veux pas le savoir.  
Répond Gin'. Bien sûr que je le connais, je pouvais pas attendre de savoir. Je suis si impatient de tenir mon bébé dans mes bras. Molly nous appelle, c'est l'heure de se mettre à table. Ron tape sa fourchette contre son verre comme un malade. Et bien sûr il vient de casser le verre. Pansy rigole :  
\- C'était pas la peine de casser le verre mon chéri.  
D'un coup de baguette, elle fait disparaître les débris de verre :  
\- Ce que Ron voulait, c'est attirer votre attention.  
\- Nous avons quelque chose à vous annoncer.  
Ils attendent peut être aussi un bébé ? C'est vrai que même si c'est une période triste, ils ont l'air d'être sur un petit nuage en ce moment.  
\- Vous allez avoir un bébé ? Je vais encore être grand-mère ?  
Demande Molly. Ron et Pansy répondent :  
\- Pas encore maman. C'est dans nos projets, mais pas encore.  
\- En fait, c'est pas tout à fait Madame Weasley.  
\- Appelle moi Molly ma chérie.  
Répond Molly.  
\- Ma mère a raison, vu que bientôt, il y aura deux Madame Weasley.  
Ils vont se marier. Je comprend mieux.  
\- Nous allons nous marier.  
\- Mon fils se mari ! Mon fils se mari !  
Cri Molly.  
\- Et vous comptez me donner des petits enfants ?  
\- On préfère attendre la fin de la guerre pour fonder une famille, maman.  
\- Une grande famille.  
Rajoute Pansy. Ils sont mignon tout les deux. Tout le monde les félicite. Ron se tourne vers moi :  
\- Ho fait Harry, tu veux bien être mon témoin ?  
\- Bien sûr, mais ne m'en veux pas pour le discourt !  
Répondis-je dans un sourire. Pansy demande :  
\- Ginny et Hermione, vous voulez bien être mes demoiselles d'honneur ?  
\- Bien sûr !  
Répondent-elles en coeur.  
La soirée continue dans une atmosphère agréable. Molly commence déjà les préparatifs du mariage, qui est prévu pour le début des vacances. Nous rentrons tous à Poudlard, fatigué de cette soirée éprouvante.  
Je m'endors, avec ma Ginny, et si je puis dire, mon bébé dans les bras.


	30. Chapitre 29

**/ Point de vue Externe \**

Les mois passent lentement. Les cours se suivent. Le quotidien s'installe. Tout le monde vague à ses occupations. Alors que Ron, Pansy et Molly préparent activement le mariage pour le 15 Juin, Harry et Ginny cherchent un petit manoir pour y emménager a la naissance du bébé. Blaise va tous les jours au chevet de son amie Milli, complétement folle. On est le 2 Mai. Personne ne le sait, mais aujourd'hui, c'est une journée importante. Tout le monde a oublié, sauf une personne. Le déjeuné passe. Les cours commencent. Les élèves se dirigent d'un pas trainant vers leurs salle de cours. La journée passe, les cours défilent avec une étrange monotonie. Le soir arrive enfin. En plus, c'est Vendredi, donc demain, c'est le week-end. La bande d'amis, bien qu'il en manque quelques uns se réunissent pour la soirée dans la chambre des préfets. Hermione s'absente quelques minutes, laissant Ginny et Pansy discuter de mariage et de bébé, et Harry, Drago, Ron et Blaise parler de quidditch. Elle revient et dit :  
\- Je voudrais que vous fermiez tous les yeux, et quand je vous le dirais, ouvrez les !  
Tous ferme les yeux, et moins d'un battement de cil plus tard, ils ouvrent tous les yeux, émerveillés. Un immense gâteau est devant eux, avec des dizaines de cadeaux.  
\- C'est magnifique Mione ! S'écrie Pansy  
\- Mais, on fête quoi au juste ? demande Harry  
Hermione se cale dans les bras de son copain et répond :  
\- La naissance de l'homme que j'aime.  
Un silence s'installe. Ils avaient tous oublié. Drago l'embrasse passionnément pour la remercier de ce cadeau.  
\- On est désolé Drago, mais on avait complétement oublié !  
Dit Blaise.  
\- Je vois ça. Heureusement que ma princesse est là !  
Répond Drago.  
\- Bon, qui veux du gâteau ? demande Ron, dont l'appétit est soudain c'est soudain réveillé à la vue du gâteau.  
Ginny et Ron, deux affamés qu'ils sont, se jettent sur le gâteau. Tous prennent une part, et passent une merveilleuse soirée.  
Plus tard, quand les cadeaux auront été déballés, le gâteau fini, et quand tous seront allés se coucher, seuls Hermione et Drago seront encore éveillés. Allongés dans le lit de Drago, ils s'embrassent passionnément. S'en crier garde, Hermione commence à ouvrir la chemise de Drago. Celui-ci, surpris, l'interroge du regard :  
\- Ne t'arrête pas Drago, continu.  
Et il continu de l'embrasser. Petit à petit, la chemise de Drago atterri par terre. Hermione passe sa main sur les muscles bien dessiné de Drago. Peu après, sa chemise va rejoindre celle de Drago. Il embrasse son cou et son ventre, la où se trouve son piercing. Elle lui ouvre la braguette, mais là, il l'arrête :  
\- Hermione, qu'es ce que tu fabrique !?  
\- Je ...  
Elle rougit.  
\- Tu m'aime ?  
\- Bien sûr, qu'elle question !  
S'exclame t'il.  
\- Je veux qu'on le fasse.  
\- Hermione, non. Te sens pas obligée. J'ai déjà attendu 18 ans, je peux bien attendre encore un peu ...  
\- Non, j'ai vraiment envie de le faire. J'ai confiance en toi. Et ne me demande pas " Tu en es ûre ?".  
Il la regarde, cherchant dans son regard quelque chose montrant qu'elle ne veux pas. Mais il ne trouve rien. Elle est déterminée. Ainsi, ils passent ensemble la nuit. La première nuit d'Hermione. Leur première nuit.

* * *

 **/ Point de vue de Drago \**

Je me réveille. Je me souviens de la plus merveilleuse des nuits de ma vie. Ma tête est posé sur son ventre, ses mains dans mes cheveux, mes bras enroulés sur ses hanches. Elle m'a offert le plus beau des cadeaux. Je me lève pour aller aux toilettes. Quand je reviens, elle est réveillée. Elle pleure. Je vais la prendre dans mes bras, inquiet :  
\- Princesse, non, pleure pas. C'est moi ? Je t'ai fait mal ?  
Elle s'accroche à moi :  
\- Non ... Enfin, si ...  
\- Chut, calme-toi et raconte moi pourquoi tu te met dans tous tes états.  
\- Quand je me suis réveillée, tu n'étais plus là. J'ai eu si peur. Peur que tu sois parti, que tu m'es abandonné ...  
Je l'embrasse fougueusement :  
\- Je suis juste allé aux toilettes. Je t'aime, je ne te quitterai jamais.  
Elle arrête de pleurer, et sourit même :  
\- Moi aussi je t'aime.  
Je l'embrasse de nouveau. Puis, nous replongeons sous la couette.

* * *

 **/ Point de vue de Blaise \**

Les mois ont passé. Mon cœur est toujours blessé. Mais je survis. J'ai appris à vivre avec. Je n'ai aucune nouvelle de Luna. Depuis notre dernière nuit, je ne sais plus rien d'elle. Comme si c'était une rêve, qu'elle n'avait jamais existé. Et Milli ne va pas mieux. Elle souffre énormément, mais je refuse qu'elle meurt. Luna m'avait demandé de tout faire pour que Milli reste en vie. Je ne peux pas briser la promesse que je lui es faite. Tout le monde est heureux autour de moi. Mais c'est la guerre. Il y a beaucoup de familles tuées, mais ils sont tous sur leur petit nuage. Il faudrait qu'ils redescendent sur terre. Sinon, ils risquent de tomber, et la chute va faire mal. Mais ce n'est pas à moi de leur mettre les pieds sur terre. De toute façon, sans Luna, je ne vis plus dans ce monde. C'est comme une sorte de transe. Rien ne peut me la troublé. Dans la nuit, ou plutôt dans mes rêves, j'entends souvent sa voix. Elle me parle, me rassure. Je ne sais pas si c'est vraiment elle, mais j'ai envie d'y croire. Elle me dit qu'elle va bien, et que bientôt, on se reverra. Mais je dois encore attendre. Et m'occuper de Milli. Les autres sont quand même là pour me soutenir, mais ils ont aussi leurs problèmes, qu'ils oublient trop facilement à mon goût. Alors, je patiente, jusqu'au jour où elle reviendra. J'attends.

* * *

 **/ Point de vue de Luna \**

Trois mois ont passé. Trois mois depuis que je suis partie. Mais c'était pour les protéger. Ceux que j'aime. Ici, la vie n'est pas désagréable. Je ne manque de rien, enfin, presque. Mais il me manque l'essentielle. Mais je dois m'en passer. Quand la guerre sera finie, tout ira mieux. Enfin, façon de parler. Les gens ici ne posent pas beaucoup de question, et c'est tant mieux. Je n'utilise plus la magie, trop dangereux. Je le cache du mieux que je peux, mais de toute façon, les habitants s'en doutent déjà. Pourquoi une jeune fille de mon âge viendrait dans un trou pommé comme celui là, seule en plus ? Mais au lieu de me montrer du doigt, au contraire, ils m'aident et sont encore plus gentils avec moi. La sécurité règne. C'est le plus important. Mon père n'est même pas au courant. Seule Milli était au courant, mais elle n'est plus en état de parler, du moins, pour l'instant. J'ai de nouveau des visions sur elle, mais j'espère qu'elles sont fausses. Bien sûr, je sais qu'elle sont vrai, comme toutes mes visions. Mais elles sont si horribles. Je n'arrive même pas à y croire. Peut être est-ce de ma faute ? J'ai peut être fait quelque chose qu'il fallait pas. Ou alors, c'est Blaise, Harry, Ginny, Hermione, Ron, Pansy ou je ne sais qui qui à fait quelque chose de mal ou de travers. Mais maintenant, c'est fait. Le destin est une fois de plus cellé.

* * *

 **/ Point de vue de Pansy \**

Je travaille comme une folle pour réussir mes examens. Non pas que ça va me servir, après la bataille, je ne pense pas avoir du mal à trouver un travail. Mais quand nos enfants avec Ron auront notre âge, je pourrais leur dire : " tu vois, j'étais pas obligée de passer mes diplômes, et pourtant je l'ai fait ". Peut-être que ça les motivera. Les examens arrivent trop vite à mon goût. Et je suis aussi très prise par mon mariage. Après tout, on ne se marie qu'une fois dans sa vie ! Enfin, pas pour tout le monde, mais pour moi, oui. Le ventre de Ginny est vraiment énorme. Je sais pas comment elle fait pour le cacher. Mais il est tout mignon son ventre tout rond. Personne ne se doute qu'elle est enceinte. Je vais plusieurs fois par semaines voir Milli. Mais quand j'y vais, j'ai envie de pleurer. Ça me fait penser à la guerre, à Luna, et tous mes problèmes, ceux que j'avais réussi à oublier, reviennent en courant. Heureusement, quand je suis dans les bras de mon rouquins d'amour, j'oublie tout, même mon nom. C'est lui qui a choisi ma robe de mariée. J'ai choisi les robes pour Hermione et Ginny. J'en ai même acheté une en plus, au cas où Luna reviendrai. J'espère.


	31. Chapitre 30

**/ Point de vue de Ron \**

Les examens sont finis. Comme d'habitude, Hermione a été la meilleure. Mais oublions les examens. Nous sommes le 14 Juin. Demain, je me marie. Je suis stressé. J'ai plus le droit de voir ma Pansy avant demain. Demain, ce sera Madame Weasley. Nous allons nous unir pour toujours. Dumbledore va nous marier avec de la magie ancienne, enfin, je sais pas quoi. Les garçons sont sympa, ils m'ont dit qu'on allait pas faire d'enterrement de vie de jeune homme. Heureusement, je l'ai échappé belle. Tout es prêt pour demain, on a travaillé dur. Maman est si fière de moi. Et je suis si heureux. Ma petite Gin' a un ventre ! Et elle mange plus que moi. C'est frustrant. J'espère que Pansy ne mangera pas autant quand elle sera enceinte. J'aurais bientôt une petite nièce ou un petit neveu, personne ne le sait, sauf Harry qui ne doit rien dire. Les mecs viennent me chercher :  
\- Je croyais qu'on faisait rien !  
\- Ça, c'était ta première erreur !  
Me lance Harry. Je consens à les suivre. Quand je vois qu'ils m'emmènent dans un club de steap-tease, je demande :  
\- Et c'est quoi ma deuxième erreurs ?  
\- C'est de nous avoir suivi !  
Me lance Blaise.  
Nous passons la nuit de club en club, jusqu'à environ deux heures du matin, après quoi, nous allons nous coucher.  
Je me réveille, Pansy ne dort pas dans mes bras. Ça fait bizarre. Je me lève et commence à me préparer. 11 heure. J'attends à présent devant l'autel. Je suis très stressé. Soudain, la musique retentit. Ginny rentre en première, bien qu'elle ai du mal à avancer avec son gros ventre. Puis, c'est Hermione. Ça fait plaisir de la voir si rayonnante de bonheur. Enfin, mon souffle se coupe, comme celle de l'assemblé. Pansy fait son entrée. Elle est encore plus belle que dans mes rêves. Elle me sourit timidement. Si j'avais su qu'elle serait si belle, je l'aurais épousé plus tôt. Je crois que je vais divorcer, rien que pour pouvoir me marier de nouveau avec elle. Enfin, elle arrive à mes côtés. La cérémonie se passe, mais je n'entend rien. Je dis ce que je dois dire, mon regarde toujours hypnotisé par la femme qui se tient à mes côtés. Ouf, c'est enfin fini :  
\- Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée.  
Je ne me le refais pas redire, et je l'embrasse.

* * *

 **/ Point de vue de Hermione \**

Le mariage était vraiment magnifique. Ron a même fait l'effort de danser avec toutes les filles présentes. Bon, d'accord, il n'y en avait pas beaucoup, mais bon. Avec Drago, on a décidé de rester au Terrier, jusqu'à la fin des vacances. Après, on verra ce que l'on fera. A la rentrée, je commence mes études pour faire médicomage avec Blaise. Sinon, j'ai pas beaucoup de projets. J'ai eu mon diplôme avec Optimal de partout. J'ai recommencé à faire des photos avec l'agence. Sinon, on passe tout notre temps à faire les boutiques avec les filles. C'est assez dur de traîner les garçons dehors. En général, on les emmène au cinéma, à la fête foraine, ou même au lac. La seule chose qu'ils font vraiment volontiers, c'est jouer au quidditch. Mais Ginny et moi, comme on joue pas, on s'ennuie assez. Mais bon, je ne vais pas me plaindre, je nage dans le bonheur avec Drago pour le moment. Harry et Ginny ont finalement décidé d'emménagé dans la maison des parents d'Harry à la rentrée. Ron et Pansy envisage d'aller s'installer pas loin. Je pense qu'on va faire pareil avec Drago. Blaise viendra surement habiter avec nous. Il est un peu comme un frère pour nous. Et j'ai pas envie que mon frère reste seul. On aura les cours ensemble, et ça, c'est trop bien. Je me sentirai moins seule. C'est dur de quitter Poudlard. Peu être que je finirai pas être infirmière à Poudlard. Qui sait. L'avenir nous le dira.  
Après le mariage, je rejoins mon Drago dans notre chambre. A peine entrée, je sens des bras m'encercler et me faire tourbillonner jusqu'au lit. Je ris aux éclats. Je me laisse tomber sur le lit, Drago s'y laisse aussi tomber, juste à côté de moi. Nous tournons la tête l'un vers l'autre, et plongeons nos regards amoureux dans celui de l'autre. Après quelques secondes, il m'embrasse. Je répond à son baiser avide.  
\- Tu sais que tu es très belle avec les couleurs des Serpentards ?  
\- Si tu le dis, je veux bien tu croire. Mais je préfère celles des Gryffondors.  
Il dépose des baisers dans mon cou :  
\- Comment ça, tu n'aime pas mes couleurs ?  
\- Non Monsieurs, je n'apprécie guère vos couleurs !  
Dis-je en plaisantant.  
\- Tu va voir si tu n'aime pas mes couleurs !  
Mais je suis trop rapide, et il commence à me courir après dans toute la chambre. Quand il m'attrape enfin, il me soulève, m'allonge sur le lit, et s'assoit en califourchon sur moi, tenant mes poignets pour ne pas que je ne m'enfuie :  
\- Tu fais moins la maline Princesse ?  
\- Tu as raison mon ange.  
Je souris de sorte à réclamer un baiser, qu'il me donne, bien sûr. Nous nous embrassons un moment. Il passe ses douces mains sur mes jambes, remontant sur mes cuisses. Avant qu'il n'enlève ma robe entièrement, je lui murmure :  
\- Peut-être que je n'aime pas tes couleurs, mais toi, je t'aime.  
Il sourit :  
\- Je t'aime aussi, mon amour.  
Nous finissons ce que nous avions commencé, toujours dans l'amour et le bonheur.

* * *

 **/ Point de vue de Ginny \**

Nous avons emmené Pansy faire des photos de mannequinats dans notre agence. Puis, nous l'avons emmené dans les clubs qu'on fréquentait pendant les vacances. Mais il y avait comme un vide. Depuis que Milli, et surtout Luna, ne sont plus avec nous. C'est bizarre. Je me sens grosse. Une baleine. Mais tout le monde me dit que je suis belle comme ça. Alors j'y crois. J'adore mettre mes mains sur mon ventre. Et quand c'est Harry qui pose ses mains sur mon ventre, le bébé bouge. C'est vraiment magique. J'ai beaucoup de mal à marcher, et mon dos me fait un mal de troll. Je suis aussi très fatiguée. Mais pas assez pour rater le mariage de mon frère et d'une de mes meilleures amies. Le lendemain, nous nous préparons avec Hermione, puis, nous aidons Pansy à se préparer. Elle est vraiment magnifique. Si je pouvais être aussi belle le jour de mon mariage ... Puis, c'est l'heure de la cérémonie. Tout ce passe très bien. Ensuite, tout le monde danse. Harry m'a invité à danser, ainsi que Ron, Drago, Blaise, Fred, mais après, j'ai du refuser, car je ne tenais plus debout avec mon ventre. La cérémonie était très belle. Quand Pansy a lancé le bouquet, je ne me suis même pas levée, tellement j'étais fatiguée. Finalement, c'est Nymphadora qui l'a eut. Elle est avec Rémus, même s'il était très réticent à être avec elle. Ils sont mignons tout les deux. Puis, on a prit pleins de photos. Depuis que Luna est partie et que Milli n'a plus toute sa tête, on prend tout le temps des photos, pour qu'elles puissent voir ce qui c'est passé sans elles. Enfin, Ron et Pansy prennent un portoloin, les emmenant en Egypte. C'est moi qui ai choisi la destination, mais ils ne le savent pas. C'est pour leur voyage de noce, ils partent pour une semaine. Si peu ? Oui, car ils veulent voir mon bébé quand il sera né. Et puis, ils pourront toujours repartir en vacance. Pansy veut devenir auror, et Ron a déjà commencé à travailler avec Fred et George. Harry veut aussi devenir auror, avec Drago. Hermione et Blaise veulent plutôt être médicomage. Moi, j'aimerai bien faire du quidditch, mais je dois attendre la naissance de mon bébé. J'ai même pas fini mes études, mais qu'importe, tant que je suis heureuse.  
Nous somme le 29 Juin. Ron et Pansy viennent de rentrer de voyage. Ils étaient enchantés. Je dois accoucher la semaine prochaine. Enfin, ça, c'est ce que les docteurs ont dit. Ils ont du retiré mon pierçing. On avait complétement oublié. Mais ça va, rien de grave s'est produit. On prend toujours beaucoup de photos. En fait, dès qu'on fait quelque chose, on prend des photos. J'ai hâte du retour de ma jolie Luna, et surtout, de l'arrivé de mon bout de chou !


	32. Chapitre 31

**/ Point de vue de Harry \**

\- Harry !  
\- Quoi encore Ginny !  
Criais-je. C'était la troisième fois depuis ce matin qu'elle m'appelait car elle n'arrivait pas à faire quelque chose :  
\- Si je t'embête tant que ça, dis-le moi !  
\- Non, c'est juste que je suis fatigué de t'entendre m'apeller toutes les cinq minutes pour rien.  
Silence. Je sens que ça va barder pour moi. Son regard se transforme en feu. Je ferais mieux de courir me cacher :  
\- Tu crois que moi aussi je ne suis pas fatiguée ? J'ai un ventre si énorme que je ne vois plus mes pieds, le simple fait d'ouvrir mes yeux me fatiguent, et je peux rien faire toute seule ! Tu crois que j'en ai pas un peu marre ! Je sais bien sur je me plains tout le temps, mais toi aussi !  
Me crie t'elle.  
\- J'en ai marre ! C'est toujours la faute des autres ! Je fais de mon mieux pour être là pour toi, mais apparemment tu t'en aperçois pas. Cette fois, j'en ai mare !  
Je prends ma veste et sort. Ginny me crie :  
\- Où va tu ?  
\- Me changer les idées. T'inquiète pas, je reviens !  
Je transplane au Square Grimmault, où Sirius a réaménagé, après que les filles aient tout rénové.  
Je passe quelques heures à discuter avec lui. J'adore vraiment beaucoup mon parrain.

* * *

 **/ Point de vue de Ginny \**

Cet idiot est parti. Il me laisse seule à la maison ? De toute façon, on est que le 29 Juin, le bébé est prévu pour le 12 Juillet. N'empêche que depuis hier, j'ai quelques contractions. Je suppose que c'est normal. Mais je l'ai dit à personne. Elles sont toutes arrivées quand j'étais toute seule jusqu'à maintenant. Et puis, je peux toujours apeller Hermione et Drago qui sont sortis promener, Blaise est avec Milli, et Ron à la boutique avec Fred et George. Pansy, je sais pas où elle est. Donc pas de problème. Le seul petit problème, c'est que j'arrive à rien faire. Mais ce n'est qu'un détail. Après tout, si je ne mange pas pendant quelques heures, ça ne fait rien. Harry s'en voudra en plus. Tant mieux. Les heures passent. D'abord une, puis deux, et trois, et enfin quatre. Quatre heures que je suis seule à la maison, sans pouvoir manger ni boire, alors que le bébé ne réclame que ça. J'ai eu plusieurs contractions. C'est de plus en plus douloureux. Et rapproché. Je crois que je vais accoucher. Je viens de perdre les eaux. Merde.  
\- Au secours ! A l'aide !  
Il n'y a personne. Je me lève tant bien que de mal du canapé, et je me dirige vers la cuisine. Je marche très difficilement, mais j'arrive à me rattraper sur les meubles. J'envoie des hiboux d'urgence chercher Hermione, Drago, Ron, Blaise et Pansy.  
Je crie de douleur. J'ai mal. Blaise est enfin là :  
\- Ginny ? Où es-tu ?  
\- Là Blaise !  
Il cours jusque dans la cuisine où il me trouve à moitié par terre :  
\- Ginny, pourquoi tu es toute seule ?  
\- Je me suis disputée avec Harry. Je crois que je suis en train d'accoucher !  
Hermione et Drago arrivent à ce moment là :  
\- Ginny ! Tu nous a envoyé un hiboux d'urgence ? Ginny !  
Ils se précipitent sur moi :  
\- Que s'est il passé Blaise ?  
\- Elle s'est disputée avec Harry. Elle était seule.  
\- Je suis resté 4 heures seule. J'avais faim, et j'ai eu plusieurs contractions. Quand j'ai perdu les eaux, j'ai décidé de vous prévenir.  
\- Il faut la conduire à St Mangouste !  
S'écrit Drago.  
\- On ne peut pas.  
Dit Hermione. C'est une blague, je suis en train d'accoucher, Merde !  
\- Elle a raison, il faudrait transplaner, mais c'est très dangereux pour le bébé.  
\- D'accord, j'accouche ici, mais vite, j'ai mal !  
Ils me soulèvent et m'allongent sur la table. Ron arrive juste là, avec Fred et George :  
\- Gin' ! Que se passe t'il ?  
Demande en coeur Fred et George.  
\- Je suis en train d'accoucher !  
\- Oh, par merlin.  
Ron vient de s'évanouir.  
\- On va chercher de l'aide !  
Lance George. Avec Fred, ils transplanent.  
La douleur est insupportable, comme si mes entrailles étaient déchirées. Je crie. Harry. Je ne veux pas que le bébé naisse avant qu'Harry ne soit là. Fred et George reviennent, avec maman, papa, Fleur, Bill, Pansy, Rémus et Nymphadora. Tous les garçons s'en vont, pour ne plus m'entendre, pour ne pas voir ce spectacle, et pour aller chercher Harry. C'est décidé, maman, Fleur et Nymphadora qui ont déjà eut des enfants me feront accoucher. Hermione et Pansy me tiennent les mains, et Blaise reste aussi avec moi. Après tout, je peux leur servir pour leur formation de médicomage. Ce serait bête de ne pas en profiter ! Maman me dit :  
\- Ma chérie, il faut que tu pousse, le bébé arrive.  
Je lui crie :  
\- NON ! Tant qu'Harry ne sera pas là, il n'y aura pas de bébé !  
Personne n'essaie de me faire changer d'avis, c'est impossible. Même si Merlin en personne venait me le demander, rien ne me ferait changer d'avis. Heureusement que ma famille me connait bien. J'espère que mon bébé ne sera pas aussi têtue que moi ! Puis, soudain, miracle ! C'est la voix d'Harry :  
\- Ginny ! Mon amour !  
Il court me prendre la main :  
\- Je suis là, je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure.  
\- Maintenant que tu es là, c'est le principale.  
\- Ginny, il faut que tu pousse maintenant !  
Me crie maman.  
Je pousse de toute mes forces. J'ai encore plus mal. Je dois continuer pour mon bébé. Pour ma famille. Mon accouchement dure près d'une demi heure, ce qui est assez rapide quand on y pense. J'entends mon bébé crier.  
\- C'est fini Ginny.  
Nymphadora coupe le cordon. Fleur prend le bébé et le lave un peu, avant de l'envelopper et de le poser sur mon ventre.  
\- C'est un petit garçon Ginny. Tu as bien travailler ma chérie, je suis fière de toi.  
Harry m'embrasse. Je suis épuisée. Je regarde mon bébé. HO. Qu'il est beau. Je commence à pleurer de bonheur. Il est si beau mon fils. Les hommes rentrent enfin dans la pièce, pour voir mon fils. Mais je suis hypnotisée par mon bébé. Il est si beau. Qu'est-ce qu'il est beau. Tout le monde regarde mon fils.  
\- Bienvenu chez toi, dans ta nouvelle famille, mon fils.  
Dit Harry, les larmes aux coin de yeux. Une photo est prise. Je dis :  
\- Bienvenu chez toi, James Junior.  
Harry me regarde.  
\- Ça te plait pas comme prénom ?  
\- Non, non, c'est parfait.  
Il m'embrasse tendrement.  
\- Pansy, Blaise, on a pensé à vous. Vous voulez bien être le parrain et la marraine.  
-Oui !  
S'exxlament ils en coeur.  
\- Maman, tu veux prendre dans tes bras ton petit fils ?  
Ma mère se met à pleurer et s'avance. Je lui donne en faisant très attention à ne pas casser ce petit être. Une autre photo est prise. Le bébé va ensuite dans les bras de Papa :  
\- J'ai enfin un petit fils ! Après ma petite fille Victoire, un garçon !  
Puis, c'est à Pansy de le prendre :  
\- Qu'il est beau ! Ron, tu as intérêt à me faire un bébé aussi beau !  
Ron prend mon fils dans ses bras et dit :  
\- T'inquiète, tous les bébés Weasley sont beaux.  
Fred et George prennent ensuite mon bébé :  
\- Regarde, il a déjà des tâches de rousseurs !  
\- Tu as bien travailler soeurette !  
\- J'espère qu'il aimera faire les bêtises !  
\- George !  
M'écriais-je  
\- On plaisante petite soeur !  
\- Pas si petite que ça quand on y pense !  
Rajoute Fred. Blaise prend enfin son fiel dans ses bras.  
\- Une chose est sûre, c'est que mon fiel est le plus beau de tous les fiels !  
Puis, Hermione et Drago prennent mon tout petit James.  
\- Il est si beau. Je te promet de te faire un bébé encore plus beau.  
Dit Drago à Hermione.  
\- C'est impossible de faire plus beau que mon fils !  
Dit Harry. Il est fier de son fils. Hermione lui tire la langue.  
Puis, C'est Sirius, Rémus et Nymphadora qui prennent JJ. C'est jolie JJ.  
\- Ca me rappelle quand je t'ai tenu pour la première fois dans mes bras Harry. Dit Sirius.  
\- Je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier ! James ne voulait pas te donner, il avait peur que Sirius te fasse tomber. Faut pas le dire, mais Sirius était très jaloux de toi ! Il a plusieurs fois essayé de te tuer. C'est pour ça que James ne voulait pas le laisser te porter. Je serai toi, je ferai attention à ton fils !  
Rajoute Rémus en rigolant. Puis, c'est Bill et Fleur qui ont l'immense honneur de prendre mon bébé dans leurs bras :  
\- Regarde, il a déjà les yeux de sa maman. Mais il a déjà la même coiffure que son père !  
Je récupère enfin mon bébé. Il se met à pleurer. D'instinct, je sors mon sein et lui donne. Il arrête tout de suite de pleurer et mange :  
\- Et bien, il a faim ! J'espère qu'il sera pas comme Ron !  
Me lance Harry.  
\- Non, il ne sera pas comme ce glouton de Ron, c'est juste qu'un crétin de beau brun m'a laissé seule à la maison pendant plus de 4 heures, sans manger ni boire.  
\- Ho, et bien ce crétin est vraiment désolé.  
\- Excuses acceptées. Je t'aime.  
\- Je t'aime aussi et je suis le plus heureux de tous les papa du monde.  
Nous allons tous nous coucher, morts de fatigue après cette longue journée. Je dors bien, malgré le fait que James me réveille plusieurs fois dans la nuit. Ce bébé, c'est le plus beau cadeau du monde.


	33. Chapitre 32

**/ Point de vue de Ron \**

J'arrive pas à y croire. Je suis marié. J'ai même pas 18 ans, et je suis déjà marié, à la plus belle des femmes. J'adore quand on dit " Madame Weasley". Ca va si bien à Pansy. Je l'aime tellement. J'ai toujours dis que j'avais de la chance de l'avoir. Tout le monde l'adore. On forme une famille maintenant.  
Il est très beau mon neveux. Toutes les filles en sont déjà folles. D'ailleurs, on est tous au petit soin de James Junior. Dès qu'il pleure, on se précipité tous pour le voir. Fred et George ont fermé le magazin pour quelques jours, et Papa et Maman restent à la maison. Nous sommes tous à la maison, toute la journée à admirer le petit. On est en émerveillement devant lui. Et pourtant, il ne fait rien. Je veux dire, la plus part du temps, il dort, il pleure, ou il sourit, mais rien de bien exceptionnelle. Mais on est quand même tous là, à le regarder sans arrêt. Le problème, c'est que maintenant, on a tous envie d'avoir un bébé. Mais faut attendre. Et survivre aussi. Comment faire sinon ?  
Peu à peu, nous retournons tous à nos activités. Ginny a bien récupéré depuis l'accouchement. James est un vrai ange. Elle est en train de passer des sélections pour être joueuse de Quidditch. Pansy a finalement décidé de ne pas devenir auror. Elle a pas très envie. Pour l'instant, elle va allé travailler à Poudlard. Elle sera une espèce de psychologue pour les élèves qui en auront besoin. Ou peut être l'inverse. Harry et Drago commencent leur formation d'auror la semaine prochaine, alors que Blaise et Hermione commencent leurs études dans deux semaines, en même temps que la rentrée scolaire. Ginny va finir sa scolarité, mais en recevant les cours à la maison, pour pouvoir s'occuper de James. Elle ira passer ses A.S.P.I.C à Poudlard à la fin de l'année.  
C'est une bonne chose que Ginny ai accouché à la maison. Personne n'est au courant de ce bébé. C'est mieux question sécurité. Le secret est protégé.

 **/ Point de vue de Blaise \**

J'ai commencé mes études avec Mione. C'est ma petite soeur. Tout le monde la regarde. Elle est assez célèbre. C'est censé être la seule meilleure amie d'Harry et la plus intelligente personne que le monde magique ai connu. La seconde est vrai. Mais la première en partie, vu qu'il faut compter Pansy, Luna et Milli comme meilleure amie à Harry, plus Ginny qui est quand même la mère de son enfant. Luna me manque beaucoup. Je rêve tout le temps d'elle. Le contact de sa peau si douce, son odeur si agréable, ses yeux évasifs, ses doux cheveux, son sourire sincère, sa voix calme et posée, ses lèvres au goût exquis. Son corps contre le miens, le battement de son coeur calé au miens. J'ai mal. Mais j'essaie de me reconstruire. Pour elle. Pour Milli. Pour eux. Par amour. Je veux pas sombrer dans la déprime. Je prend Hermione comme model. Elle n'a pas sombré dan la déprime, la mélancolie et tout. Elle a su rester forte, même après chaque épreuve. C'est pratiquement la seule à avoir toujours était là pour Luna. Elle la soutenait et la réconfortait, alors que c'était à moi de le faire. Je veux être comme elle a était. Je veux vivre. Je veux être heureux. Luna, je t'attend. Je t'attend. Entend moi. Je t'aime.

 **/ Point de vue de Luna \**

Je n'ai plus longtemps à rester ici. La bataille finale approche. Je le sens. Je n'ai plus beaucoup de temps. Je n'arriverai pas à tous les sauver. J'aurais essayée. C'est l'essentiel. Aucun regret si j'ai fais tout ce que je pouvais. Même si tout ça a été vain. J'aurais juste perdu du temps. Perdu du temps avec eux. Ils me manquent tant. Surtout Blaise. Je l'aime tant. J'espère qu'il m'aimera toujours, même après ce que j'ai fait. Mais il faut me comprendre. C'était pour leur bien à tous. Et je continuerai de tout faire pour leur bien. Mais pas pour le mien. Pour eux. Jusqu'à la mort.  
Nous sommes le 18 Septembre. Il est minuit moins cinq. C'est maintenant. La douleur est horrible. Mais je n'y peux rien. Je suis même heureuse de souffrir. Je vais pouvoir retourner auprès d'eux. J'entends le hurlement. Ça y est, c'est fini. Alors pourquoi j'ai encore si mal ?  
\- Mademoiselle, ce n'est pas fini !  
Comment ça, pas fini ? J'y croit pas. La douleur continue. Je continue de souffrir encore un moment.

Aujourd'hui, on est le 19 Octobre. J'ai préféré attendre un mois de plus. Aujourd'hui, je prépare mes affaires. Je rentre chez moi. Je vais retrouver les être que j'aime. Blaise, mon amour, j'arrive ! Attend-moi !

* * *

 **Que pensez-vous des projets d'avenir ?  
Luna, bientôt de retour ?  
Que pensez-vous qu'il lui ai arrivé ?  
Sinon, dans le prochain chapitre, le grand retour et les explications de Luna, ainsi qu'une nouvelle découverte ...  
Je n'en dit pas plus.**

 **A Mercredi ;)**


	34. Chapitre 33

**/ Point de vue de Drago \**

J'ouvre les yeux. Ma douce Hermione est couchée sur mon torse. Sa respiration chaude sur ma peau. Je passe ma main dans ses cheveux, puis, je descends jusqu'à son nombril. Je sens sa main passer sur mon tatouage.  
J'attrape son visage et dépose un baiser sur ses lèvres.  
\- Bien dormi mon amour ?  
\- Dormi, pas trop, bien, oui.  
Me dit elle dans un sourire. Je lui répond par un sourire innocent :  
\- Tu ne vas pas te plaindre ?  
\- Non, tu as raison.  
Je l'embrasse dans le cou. Je descend sur sa poitrine, puis jusqu'à son ventre.  
\- Tu l'aime mon ventre ?  
\- Je l'adore, je le vénère !  
Elle rit de son rire cristallin.  
\- Un jour, on aura un bébé. Ce sera le plus beau de tous les bébés. Et ton ventre, il grossira comme celui de Ginny. Et je ferai pleins de bisous sur ton ventre, comme ça, le bébé saura qu'il est aimé avant même d'être né.  
Elle continue de rire, tout en passant ses mains dans mes cheveux. Puis, elle reprend son sérieux :  
\- Drago ?  
\- Oui mon amour ?  
\- Tu veux combien d'enfants.  
\- Autant que toi tu en veux.  
\- Tu triche, tu répond pas à la question !  
\- Bon, d'accord. J'en veux ... hum ... trois.  
\- Trois ? C'est un bon chiffre.  
\- Et toi ?  
\- Deux, trois. Ça m'est égal. S'il le faut, ce sera des triplés !  
\- Ha non !  
\- Pourquoi non ?  
\- Par ce que sinon, tu aura qu'une seule grossesse !  
\- Et alors ? Tu veux que je sois grosse ?  
\- Non, mais je veux que tu sois le plus possible enceinte. Je suis sûr que tu sera tellement belle ...  
\- Bien, alors disons trois grossesses, et tant pis si ce sont des octuplés !  
Je continue de l'embrasser :  
\- Et ce sera des filles ou des garçons ?  
\- Peu importe, deux filles et un garçon, deux garçons et une fille, ça n'a pas d'importance.  
\- Moi, je veux qu'on ai une fille et deux garçons, et d'abord un garçon, comme ça, quand elle sera à l'école, ils pourront protéger leur petite soeur !  
\- Tu es adorable mon chéri.  
\- Et pour les prénoms ?  
\- Je sais pas, t'aime lesquels ?  
\- Pour garçons, j'aime bien Nathan et Evan. Pour les filles, c'est plutôt Mélinda et Aurore. Et toi ?  
\- Scorpion et Black. Pour les filles, ce serait plutôt Sue ou Shaé.  
Elle me répond toujours avec son magnifique sourire sur son doux visage :  
\- De toute façon, on a pas encore à choisir, faudrait d'abord le faire ce bébé.  
\- Promis, dès que la guerre est finie, je te le fais ce bébé.  
\- Je t'aime.  
\- Moi aussi, je t'aime.

* * *

 **/ Point de vue Externe \**

Comme tous les dimanche, tous les Weasley étaient au Terrier, avec Hermione, Drago et Blaise. Mais cette fois, Fred et George avaient trop de travail, Victoire était malade, alors Bill et Fleur devaient rester avec elle, et Percy en voyage d'affaire. Même Molly et Arthur n'étaient pas là. Ils avaient bien proposé à Rémus, Nymphadora et Sirius de venir, mais ils avaient tous un empêchement.  
Tous étaient comme d'habitude en admiration devant le petit James, qui avait à présent 3 mois et demi. Mais quelqu'un tapa à la porte. Personne n'y fit attention. Sauf Ginny. Exaspérée par le comportement des autres, qui seraient capable de laisser la maison bruler tellement ils sont hypnotisés par son fils. Mais elle admettait qu'elle aussi avait beaucoup de mal à s'en séparer. Elle alla donc ouvrir la porte. Ce fut un choc :  
\- Tu ne m'invites pas à rentrer ? Tu m'en veux tellement ?  
Plaisanta la personne. Ginny sauta pratiquement au cou de la personne qui se tenait en face d'elle. Elle commença à pleurer :  
\- Tu nous a tellement manqué Luna !  
\- Vous aussi vous m'avais manqué. Il n'y a pas un jour sans que je n'ai pensé à vous.  
\- Il s'est passé tellement de chose. On a prit pleins de photos pour que tu vois ce que tu as raté.  
\- L'oeuf à éclot ?e  
\- Oui, le bébé ne peut plus s'en séparer. Rentre, les autres sont dans le salon. Mais je te préviens, tu vas être hypnotisé par la beauté de mon fils !  
Elle l'emmena jusqu'au salon. Personne ne tourna la tête. Luna dit alors :  
\- Je vois que je vous ai manqué !  
Tous tournèrent la tête dans sa direction, comme un seul homme.  
\- Ho, qu'il est beau ton fils Ginny ! Il est vraiment magnifique ! Je peux le prendre ?  
\- Prend le Luna. Tu as du temps à rattraper, autant commencer maintenant.  
Luna pris le bébé dans ses bras. Aussitôt, celui-ci se mit à rire en jouant avec les long cheveux blond de la jeune fille. Puis elle s'assit sur une chaise. Tout le monde la regardait, n'arrivant pas à en croire leurs yeux. Personne n'osait prononcer un mot, de peur qu'elle disparaisse de nouveau, que ce moment magique ne soit qu'une illusion, comme tous en avait déjà eut.  
\- Comment s'appelle t'il ?  
\- James Junior.  
Répondit Harry, ayant enfin reprit ses esprits.  
\- Heureuse que tu es enfin reprit tes esprits Harry ! Allez, viens me faire un câlin !  
Ginny reprit le bébé, alors qu'Harry serrait dans ses bras Luna :  
\- Tu nous as beaucoup manqué !  
\- Je sais, vous aussi vous m'avez beaucoup manqué ! Mais apparemment, vous n'avez pas envie de le montrer. Il n'y a personne pour me faire un câlin ?  
Le déclic se fit. Hermione se précipita avec des larmes de bonheur dans ses bras. Puis, ce fut Drago qui la souleva et lui fit faire un tour autour de lui. Puis, ce fut Ron, suivi par Pansy. Enfin, Blaise se leva. Il se tenait face à Luna. Tout le monde guettait leur réaction.  
\- Blaise ? Tu m'en veux ?  
\- Non Luna. Je t'ai attendu. Je t'aime, tu le sais.  
Elle courut dans ses bras, l'embrassant avec fougue :  
\- Moi aussi je t'aime, tu m'a tellement manqué.  
\- Je sais, promet moi qu'on sera plus jamais séparés.  
\- Je ne peux pas te le promettre. Je peux te promettre de ne plus partir de mon plein grès, mais c'est tout.  
\- Alors ça me suffit.  
Et il la ré-embrasse. Tous s'assoient. Tranquille et rassuré.  
\- Je suis désolée, je sais que vous avez beaucoup de question, mais je ne peux pas y répondre maintenant. Par contre, racontez moi tout ce qu'il s'est passé ! Tu as l'air d'avoir bien récupéré Ginny !  
\- Merci, et Merlin sait comme l'accouchement à été dur !  
\- Harry a eut la bonne idée de se disputer avec elle et de la laisser seule. Bien sûr, c'est ce moment là qu'a choisi James pour pointer le bout de son nez. Maman, Fleur, Tonk, Hermione et Pansy ont du la faire accoucher à la maison.  
Explique Ron.  
\- Ha, je suppose que vous avez tous eu vos diplômes ? Et qu'Hermione a eut que des Optimals ?  
\- C'est pas drôle ! Tu me connais trop bien !  
S'exclame Hermione.  
\- Alors, dîtes moi des choses que je ne sais pas.  
Pansy tend alors ça main vers Luna, montrant sa magnifique bague :  
\- Je me suis mariée Luna.  
\- Ho ! Mais c'est formidable Madame Weasley ! A quand le bébé ?  
\- Juste après la guerre, promis.  
Dit Ron. Il passe ainsi toute l'après-midi à raconter tout ce qui s'est passé à Luna et à lui montrer des photos. Seul Blaise ne dit rien et se contente de la dévorer du regard. Mais en fin d'après-midi, Luna leur dit :  
\- Je suis désolée, je ne peux pas rester plus longtemps.  
\- Tu vas revenir ?  
Demande Blaise.  
\- Oui. Je dois vous présenter deux personnes. Attendez moi là, je reviens dans quelques minutes, le temps d'aller les chercher !  
Et elle transplane.

* * *

 **Enfin de retour Luna, qu'en pensez-vous ?  
La discution entre Hermione et Drago ?  
Qui sont les personnes que Luna veut leur présenter ?**


	35. Chapitre 34

**/ Point de vue de Pansy \**

C'est vraiment une agréable surprise. Dommage qu'elle n'était pas là à mon mariage. Ça fait du bien de la retrouver. En plus, elle devenue très bavarde !

* * *

 **/ Point de vue de Ron \**

Elle a vraiment l'air en super forme. Elle nous a tellement manqué. Il ne manque plus que Millicent, et la bande sera au grand complet.

* * *

 **/ Point de vue de Harry \**

Je suis heureux qu'elle soit revenue. Ça nous fait beaucoup de bien. En plus, James l'aime beaucoup.

* * *

 **/ Point de vue de Drago \**

Notre petite Luna est de retour. J'en connais un qui va être content !

* * *

 **/ Point de vue de Ginny \**

Ça m'a fait un choc qu'en j'ai ouvert la porte. J'ai cru à du polynectar, une farce, à tout. Mais non, elle est là, en chair et en os. C'est magnifique. Elle m'a manqué. Je suis si heureuse que notre famille soit de nouveau au grand complet ! Il manque juste Milli. Mais bon.

* * *

 **/ Point de vue de Hermione \**

Elle est magnifique. Je suis vraiment heureuse. Il y a un an, si on m'avait dit que je serai aussi heureuse, je ne l'aurais pas cru. Son départ avait créé un grand blanc, maintenant qu'elle est revenu, tout va rentrer dans l'ordre. Je suis si heureuse pour Blaise aussi. Ils vont enfin pouvoir vivre leur amour.

* * *

 **/ Point de vue de Blaise \**

J'ai cru rêver. Elle était si belle, devant moi. Lumineuse. Je me demande encore comment j'ai pu vivre sans elle. Maintenant qu'elle est là, je suis bien décidé à la garder. Je l'aime, et c'est tout ce qui compte. Ça y est, elle est revenue. Je respire. La vie reprend.

* * *

 **/ Point de vue de Luna \**

Je me demande comment ils vont le prendre. Surtout Blaise. J'ai un peu peur de leur réaction. Mais bon, quand faut y aller, faut y aller.  
Je frappe à la porte. Ginny m'ouvre et me regarde étonnée :  
\- Ginny, je te présente Justin et Stella.  
Elle nous fait rentrer. Tous sont dans la salon. Ils m'attendent. Je rentre dans la pièce. Tous me regardent. Ils ne comprennent pas. Soudain, Justin se met à pleurer. Je le prend dans mes bras et le berce :  
\- Chut, je suis là.  
Il arrête aussitôt de pleurer.  
\- Luna, tu peux nous expliquer ?  
Demande Hermione.  
\- Oui, bien sûr, c'est quand même la moindre des choses. Blaise, je te présente ton fils et ta fille.  
Je regarde Blaise dans les yeux. Personne ne parle. La pièce est calme. Un peu trop calme à mon goût :  
\- Je vous en supplie, dîtes quelques choses. C'est lourd ce silence !  
Blaise vient vers moi. J'ai peur. Que va t'il se passer :  
\- Tu as dit ... mes enfants ... nos enfants ?  
\- Oui Blaise, les enfants conçut par notre amours, le soir de Noël. C'est un beau cadeau, tu trouves pas ? Justin, sa signifie raisonnable en latin. Ça m'a fait pensé à toi. Pour Stella, je pense que tout le monde à compris pourquoi je l'ai appelé comme ça.  
Il me regarde :  
\- Pourquoi es-tu partie ?  
C'est de la tristesse que je lis dans ses yeux. Je m'en veux tellement de l'avoir fait souffrir comme ça. Mais j'avais aussi mal que lui :  
\- Je vais tout vous expliquer. Mais c'est compliqué.  
Je m'assoie. Blaise s'assoit à côté de moi et me prend la main :  
\- Tout a commencé il y a un peu plus d'un an. J'ai eu ... des visions. Je vois le futur. Au début, j'y croyais pas. Je croyais que c'était juste des rêves comme ça. Mais malheureusement, plusieurs choses se sont produite, exactement comme je l'avais vu. A cause d'une prophétie d'après Milli. Je savais aussi qu'elle était espionne. Mais vous ne m'avez pas cru. Quand elle a avoué, j'ai compris alors que tout ce que j'avais vu était vrai. Je savais que Milli n'allait pas mourir. Mais je devais partir, c'était ce qu'il se passait dans mes visions. Je n'ai pas compris pourquoi. C'était pour que je fasse certains choix très important pour la bataille finale. Je savais aussi que je devais revenir. Il faut vous préparer, la bataille finale n'est pas dans très longtemps. Profitez des moments qu'ils vous reste. Certains d'entre nous ne reviendront pas vivant.  
\- Tu ... tu en est sûre ?  
Me demande Hermione.  
\- Oui. Je n'ai vu que Milli, Blaise et moi dans mes visions jusqu'à maintenant. Et deux d'entre nous vont mourir. Peut être pas durant la bataille, mais ils vont vraiment mourir, et on peut rien y faire. J'ai appris qu'on ne pouvait pas changer le destin.  
Ça leur fait un choc. Apprendre que deux d'entre nous vont mourir. Mais ils ne savent pas tout. Je ne peux plus rien leur dire.  
\- Si'l vous plait, ne me posez plus de question, je ne peux plus vous répondre.  
Blaise me serre la main :  
\- Quand sont ils née ?  
\- Le 18 et 19 Septembre.  
Tout le monde me regarde étonné.  
\- Ils sont jumeaux, ils ont juste choisi de pointer le bout de leur nez très tard dans la soirée.  
Blaise prend dans ses bras Stella :  
\- Tu ne trouve pas qu'elle est jolie notre fille ?  
\- Oui, elle est magnifique.  
\- Je t'aime.  
\- Moi aussi. Je t'aime.  
Il dépose un tendre baiser sur mes lèvres. Je retrouve ce monde perdu depuis des mois. Je me sens vraiment bien. Je suis chez moi.  
Hermione se lève et nous demande :  
\- Je peux prendre Stella ?  
\- Bien sûr. Et je voudrais demander à Drago et Hermione d'être le parrain et la marraine de Stella, et à Harry d'être le parrain de Justin.  
\- Avec plaisir.  
Acceptèrent-ils tous.  
\- Mais c'est pas juste, mon fils n'a pas de marraine !  
Boude Blaise.  
\- Mais si, j'avais prévu de demandé à Milli, même si elle risque pas de répondre, je suis sûre qu'elle accepterai.  
La soirée passa tranquillement, tout le monde prit mes deux amours et à les cajola.  
Plus tard, je me retrouve avec Blaise, dans une chambre en train de mettre au lit les enfants :  
\- Tu ne m'en veux pas ?  
\- Non, tu m'as donné les deux plus beaux enfants que j'ai jamais vu. Tu m'aime, je t'aime, vivons ensemble et heureux, jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare.  
\- Tu sais, je pense que tu sera le meilleur papa du monde. J'ai pris pleins de photos durant ma grossesse pour toi. Je m'en suis voulu d'être partie et de t'avoir caché ma grossesse. Mais j'y été obligée. J'avais peur aussi, que tu ne veuille pas d'enfants.  
\- Luna, je ne veux pas avoir d'enfant avec une autre que toi. Je t'aime et j'aime nos enfants.  
Je l'embrasse, et nous passons la nuit ensemble, en amoureux.

* * *

 **Surpris, ou au contraire, pas du tout ?  
Que pensez-vous des retrouvailles ?  
Ils sont pas mignons ?**


	36. Chapitre 35

**/ Point de vue de Drago \**

Quand Hermione a appris que deux personnes vont mourir, ça lui a fait un choc. Même si elle ne l'a pas montré et que personne ne l'a remarqué, je le sais. Elle est tellement forte, mais aussi si fragile en même temps. J'aimerai la protéger du monde et des malheurs qui l'entourent, mais je ne suis qu'un être humain. Même avec toute la magie du monde, je ne peux le changer. Le soir, quand je la rejoins dans notre chambre, elle est toute bizarre. Elle se blottie contre moi et pleure. Je caresse ses cheveux, c'est tout ce que je peux faire. Quand elle s'endort enfin, je la serre contre moi. Quand je me réveille, elle dors encore. Elle paraît encore plus fragile lorsqu'elle dort. J'aimerai être toujours là pour la protéger. Je dois survivre à cette guerre pour elle. Je ferai tout pour elle. Même le pire. En attendant, je la laisse se reposer. Elle a besoin de reprendre des forces, rien que pour se prouver qu'elle est forte et qu'elle peut s'en sortir seule. Laissons la croire, si ça peut lui faire du bien.

* * *

 **/ Point de vue de Blaise \**

C'est à contre coeur que tout le monde par travailler aujourd'hui. Nous avons tous envie de rester avec Luna, les enfants, ensemble quoi. Luna a décidé de rester pour s'occuper des enfants. Je l'embrasse amoureusement, avant de partir en cours. Hermione ne vient pas aujourd'hui, d'après Drago, elle est malade. C'est bizarre d'être seul en cours. Je ne suis plus entouré de mes amis, ça fait tout drôle. Mais je vais mieux, maintenant que Luna est revenue, et que j'ai mes enfants près de moi, tout va bien. Le soir, quand je rentre, le Terrier est en effervescence. Tout le monde court dans tous les sens. Luna vient m'embrasser tendrement avec Justin dans ses bras. Elle me le passe.  
-Que se passe t'il ma chérie ?  
-Hermione s'est enfermée dans sa chambre depuis ce matin, elle pleure toute les larmes de son corps et ne veut pas en sortir.  
-Et Drago ?  
-Il pleure devant la porte, en la suppliant de lui ouvrir, mais rien n'y fait, la porte reste close.  
\- Elle a juste besoin d'être seule. C'est simple à comprendre. Pourquoi s'entête t'il a vouloir la consoler ? Elle a besoin qu'on la laisse un peu seule pour réfléchir.  
-Je suis d'accord avec toi. Mais personne ne veut m'écouter.  
-Laissons les faire. Ils finiront bien par comprendre.  
Nous nous retirons tout les deux dans notre chambre pour passer une soirée, puis la nuit, en amoureux. Dans notre insouciance.

* * *

 **/ Point de vue de Harry \**

Hermione pleure comme une fontaine, mais personne n'a le droit de rentrer pour la consoler. Elle ne veut voir personne, même pas Drago. Il se fait tard, et nous allons tous nous coucher. Drago dort sur la canapé ce soir, exceptionnellement. J'adore le soir, quand je rentre, retrouver ma Ginny et mon petit James. Il grandit tous les jours de plus en plus. J'en suis tellement fière de mon fils. Et ma petite Ginny est vraiment adorable. On forme une vrai famille. Nous avons bientôt finit d'emménager la maison de mes parents, on devrait y emménager la semaine prochaine. Ron et Pansy ont pris la maison d'en face, mais ils n'y emménagent que dans un mois. Quand à Drago et Hermione, ils cherchent encore une maison pas trop loin, mais ils ne trouvent pas. Je pense qu'ils ont pas très envie de partir du Terrier. Ils sont pas vraiment près à partir. Ils n'ont plus vraiment de famille, et ici, c'est comme une seconde famille pour eux. Un cocon où ils se sentent bien. Alors que Ginny et moi, on ressens plutôt le besoin de s'envoler, de partir. Luna et Blaise vont surement emménager ensemble, mais dans une maison près du Terriers ou de chez nous. Nous envisageons tous l'avenir comme si la guerre n'était pas réelle. Mais il faut nous préparer. D'après les visions de Luna, la guerre est dans pas longtemps. Et je serai prêt. Prêt à détruire pour toujours Voldemort. C'est mon destin, et comme Luna l'a si bien dit, on n'échappe pas à son destin.

* * *

 **/ Point de vue de Pansy \**

J'ai décidé d'arrêter ma formation d'auror. Même si c'est ce que je voulais faire, je n'en suis plus très sûre. Je préférerai faire quelque chose avec les enfants. Je suis trop sensible pour être auror. J'ai un grand projet pour après la guerre. Mais je n'en parle à personne. Je vais le faire seule de mon côté. En fait, j'y travaille depuis que je suis avec Ron, mais personne ne le sait. Je l'ai bientôt fini. En attendant, je travaille à la décoration de notre petite maison avec Ron. Pour mon projet, j'ai quand même mis au courant quelques personnes, mais que des investisseurs, qui sont tenus au secret professionnelle. Ainsi, mon secret est bien protégé. J'en suis fière, et je suis sûre que Molly sera celle qui aimera le plus mon idée. Je pense aussi que mon mari aimera mon projet. De toute façon, il aime toujours tout ce que je fais. C'est un vrai amour. C'est un peu pour ça que je l'ai épousé. Sinon, je me prépare pour la guerre. Je dois être prête. J'ai pas envie de m'effondrer en pleurs en plein milieu de la bataille. Si je veux un avenir, je n'ai pas le choix. En temps de guerre, tout le monde doit être fort, même les plus faibles. Heureusement, j'ai ma famille pour m'aider. Je les aime tant.

* * *

 **Alors, qu'en pensez vous ?  
Que pensez-vous que c'est le projet de Pansy ?  
Et Hermione, pourquoi elle pleure d'après vous ?**


	37. Chapitre 36

**/ Point de vue de Hermione \**

Que feriez-vous si d'un seul coup, la réalité vous tombait dessus ? Si vous preniez conscience que tout ce que vous avez construit jusqu'à maintenant, après la souffrance et la douleur, si tout ça pouvait être détruit en seulement quelques secondes ? Vous ne le savez pas ? Et bien moi, c'est simple, je m'enfermerai dans ma chambre, et pleurerai toutes les larmes de mon corps. C'est actuellement ce que je fais. J'ai enfin compris que ce n'était pas que des mots, et des morts sur le papier. J'ai compris que c'était vrai, que les gens pleurent à chaudes larmes, que les gens saignent, tout simplement, qu'ils meurent. C'est présent, et c'est autour de moi que ça se passe. C'est inévitable. Des personnes que je connais, que j'aime vont mourir autour de moi, sans que je ne puisse rien y faire. Ça s'appelle la vie. Et je vais peut-être mourir. Et ça, rien que d'y penser, ça me rend malade. Penser à tout ce que je pourrai faire, mais que je risque de ne pas pouvoir faire, c'est horrible. Et le pire, c'est de se sentir impuissante dans tout ça.  
Après trois jours entiers à pleurer, seule, enfermée dans ma chambre, je laisse enfin Drago rentrer. Il se précipite vers moi et me prend dans ses bras. Sa chaleur m'a manqué. Je ne pourrai jamais vivre sans lui. Il me berce contre lui. Je lui ai fait du mal.  
\- Pourquoi Hermione ? Explique-moi.  
Il me regarde avec son regard, le plus sincère qu'il ai, celui qu'il me réserve, le plus doux, le plus beau, le plus amoureux. Le plus à moi. Mon préféré.  
\- J'ai trop à perdre dans cette guerre Drago. Et rien que de penser à tout ce que je vais perdre, ça me fait pleurer, pendant des jours.  
Il me serre encore plus fort contre lui :  
\- Il faut pas te mettre dans cet état. Je suis là, et je te promet que rien ne t'arrivera.  
\- Non Drago ! Ne me promet pas de te sacrifier pour moi ! Je ne veux pas ! Si tu meurs, je veux mourir avec toi.  
Il ne dit rien. Je sais qu'il pense comme moi. Il donnerai sa vie pour moi.  
\- J'ai envie de tellement de chose, de faire comme Ron, ne plus attendre !  
\- D'accord.  
Je le regarde interloquée :  
\- D'accord ?  
\- Oui, dis-moi ce que tu veux, et on attendra plus.  
Je réfléchit une seconde :  
\- Un baiser !  
Il monte en califourchon sur moi et m'embrasse. J'éclate de rire.  
\- Madame désire t'elle autre chose ?  
\- Hummm ...  
Il m'embrasse de nouveau, et me murmure :  
\- Tu sais quoi ? J'ai envie d'un bébé, on en fait un ?  
Je souri :  
\- Là, maintenant, tout de suite ?  
\- Oui.  
Je l'embrasse passionnément, et nous passons une nuit agitée sous les draps.

* * *

 **/ Point de vue de Luna \**

Tout le monde sent que la bataille approche. Ils vivent tous comme s'ils allaient mourir. Et ils ont raison. Je fais comme eux. Je vis comme si j'allais mourir. Je profite un maximum de tous les moments passés avec Blaise, les enfants, et tous les autres. Plus personne n'a de temps à perdre. Danger imminent, c'est tout ce que les gens pensent. Il y en a qui fuit, d'autres qui restent et attendent la guerre de pied ferme, d'autres attendent juste que l'orage passe. La vie part, on court après, on essaie de la dépasser. Les gens sont morts de peur.  
Je passe la nuit avec Blaise, comme toujours. C'est magique. Ce sont les plus beaux moments de ma vie. Et je les partage avec ceux que j'aime. On prend tous beaucoup de photos. Ce sont un peu nos précautions, pour que les enfants aient des traces de ceux qui ne survivront pas. Dumbledore a déjà prévu un endroit où les élèves iront se cacher lors de la bataille, c'est la salle sur demande. J'ai vu que ça serai là bas. Ron n'est pas rassuré. Pansy travaille là-bas, il a peur pour elle. Mais il lui laisse assez de liberté, il ne l'oblige pas à être cloitré chez les Weasley. Ils ont d'ailleurs emménagé à côté de chez Ginny et Harry, bien que celle-ci passe ses journées aux Terriers. Avec Blaise, on a emménagé pas loin, à quelques rues. Hermione et Drago habitent toujours au Terrier, eux.  
Hermione va mieux. Elle est retourné avec Blaise en cours. Après la guerre, je pense qu'on aura beaucoup besoin de médicomage. Ils ne seront pas de trop. La bataille sera dure. Très dure.

* * *

 **/ Point de vue de Ron \**

\- Pansy ?  
\- Oui mon amour ?  
Me répond t'elle avec une sourire.  
\- Je ... Je voudrais savoir ce que tu fais ... enfin, je veux dire ... tu travailles à Poudlard, mais je sais que tu me caches quelque chose. Je veux savoir ce que c'est !  
Ça fait des semaines que ça dure. Je n'en peux plus, j'ai besoin de savoir.  
\- Je ne peux rien te dire mon amour ! Je suis vraiment désolée.  
\- Mais tu peux le dire au mec en costume que tu rencontre toutes les semaines aux trois balais ?  
Dis-je en colère. Je ne m'en étais pas aperçut, mais je criais.  
\- Comment tu sais ça ?  
Me crie-t'elle, affolée.  
\- Je t'ai vu. Je ne suis pas le dernier des idiots. Tu es si malheureuse avec moi que tu me trompes déjà ?  
\- Ron, ce n'est p ...  
\- Je ne veux pas savoir Pansy ! Je t'ai laissé une chance de tout m'expliquer, tant pis pour toi ! Je pars !  
Lui criais-je. Je ne veux plus rien attendre d'elle, n'y même la voir. Je l'aime moi, et elle, elle me trompe avec le premier sorcier chic qu'elle trouve. Elle pleure :  
\- Ron ! Je t'en supplie, ne pars pas ! Ce n'est vraiment pas ce que tu crois !  
Je n'entends plus rien. La douleur est trop grande pour que je vois ce qu'il se passe autour de moi. C'est comme si quelqu'un d'autre contrôlait mon corps.  
\- Tu n'es qu'une s***** Pansy ! Je te hait !  
J'ai mis dans ces mots toutes la rage et la haine que j'ai put, pour lui faire bien mal. Je pleure aussi. Mais elle ne doit pas le voir. Je claque la porte et transplane au Terrier. Je la laisse seule dans ce qui était notre maison. Elle vient de détruire ma vie. Qu'elle aille se faire voir. Les Serpentards ne changeront jamais. J'ai intérêt à protéger Hermione de Drago, il a déjà du la tromper à mon avis.

* * *

 **/ Point de vue de Ginny \**

Ron arrive au Terrier comme un fou. Il pleure.  
\- Ron ! Que s'est il passé ?  
Je me précipite sur lui et essaie de le prendre dans mes bras, mais il me repousse violemment. Je tombe par terre et me cogne la tête. Ça fait mal, mais ça doit être très grave pour qu'il soit dans un tel état de colère. Ma lèvre saigne. Je me relève tant bien que mal :  
\- Ron ! Explique-moi !  
\- Elle m'a trompé ! C'est une s***** ! Une p*** ! Les Serpentards seront toujours des êtres infâmes ! Il faut que je protège Hermione de Drago !  
Pansy n'aurait jamais fait ça à mon frère. Je la connait si bien, elle est entièrement dévouée à mon frère. C'est le premier et le seul à l'avoir bien traitée, pas comme un vulgaire objet. Il monte les escaliers comme un fou. J'essaie de le retenir, mais il bouge tellement que je me prend la rampe plusieurs fois. Je vais avoir des bleus, mais tant pis. Je lui cours après. Harry est allé rendre visite à Sirius avec James, alors que Drago est resté avec Hermione. Il n'y a personne d'autre à la maison. Je suis seule. Il faut que je trouve un moyen de l'arrêter. Il rentre dans la chambre qu'occupe Hermione et Drago. Il me fait vraiment peur. Il est dans un tel état. Ils sont paisiblement endormis dans le lit, blottis l'un contre l'autre. Il attrape Hermione par les cheveux et la jette hors du lit. Je lance vite un sort d'amortissage, qui empêche Hermione d'avoir mal. Il pointe sa baguette vers Drago qui s'est levé et précipité sur Hermione pour l'aider :  
\- Vous êtes tous des monstres ! Ne t'approche pas d'elle ! Combien de fois ?  
\- De quoi tu parle Ron ?  
Demanda Drago. Ils ne comprennent rien. J'avoue que moi aussi, je n'y comprend rien.  
\- Combien de fois tu l'as trompé !  
Hermione prend peur. C'est sa plus grande phobie que Drago la trompe.  
\- Jamais ! Je ne ferai jamais ça à Hermione !  
\- Menteur !  
Cri Ron. Il pointe sa baguette sur Drago. Il faut de je fasse quelque chose. Ni Drago ni Hermione n'ont leurs baguettes à porté de main. Ils sont effrayés. Je m'approche doucement de lui pour le prendre dans mes bras, mais il me repousse encore une fois. Cette fois, je tombe dans les escaliers. Ça fait mal. Très mal. Tout devient noir autour de moi ...

 **Que pensez-vous du petit dialogue entre Drago et Hermione ?  
Et ce qu'il se passe avec Ron ?  
C'est grave pour Ginny ?  
Pourquoi Pansy voit elle un homme ? Trompe t'elle vraiment Ron ?**

 **Pour ceux qui se posent la question, il y a 42 chapitres et un épilogue, donc on approche de la fin ...**


	38. Chapitre 37

**/ Point de vue de Drago \**

Quand Ginny tombe dans les escaliers, je profite pour prendre la baguette de Ron et le _Stupéfier_. J'aide ma Hermione à se relever :  
\- Tout va bien ? Il ne t'a pas fait de mal ?  
\- Non. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il lui a pris. Allons voir Ginny, elle a dû se faire mal.  
Nous descendons les escaliers. Ginny est inconsciente. Hermione prévient tout le monde, et nous transplanons à St Mangouste, laissant Ron _Stupéfié_. Tous arrivent très vite, sauf Pansy. Harry court vers nous, il pleure :  
\- Elle va bien ? Que s'est il passé ?  
Tout le monde est mort d'inquiétude.  
\- Ron a débarqué comme ça, en pleurs et dans une colère noir. On dormait tranquillement quand il m'a attrapé par les cheveux et jeté par terre.  
Raconte Hermione . Heureusement qu'elle n'a rien de grave, sinon, même si c'est mon ami, je l'aurai tué Ron. Enfin, ami, j'en suis plus très sûr.  
\- Il m'a menacé de sa baguette. Il était persuadé que j'avais trompé Hermione. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il aurait fait si Ginny ne s'était pas jetée sur lui. Je crois qu'on serait mort avec Hermione. Du moins, moi je le serai.  
\- Ginny est tombée dans les escaliers. Drago en a profité pour prendre la baguette de Ron. Dès qu'on a vu qu'elle était inconsciente, on l'a emmené ici.  
Rajoute Hermione.  
Nous attendons tous longtemps. Les heures passent. Pas de nouvelles. Enfin, miracle, un médicomage vient nous voir :  
\- Nous lui avons fait plusieurs examens, tout va bien. Elle a juste deux cotes cassées, quelques vilains bleus de sa chute et un léger traumatisme crâniens. Rien de bien grave. Vous pouvait aller la voir. Elle est réveillée.  
Harry se précipite avec James dans les bras. Nous le suivons.  
\- Ginny ! Ma chérie ! Comment ça va ?  
\- Ça va Harry. Plus de peur que de mal.  
Il l'embrasse tendrement, avant de lui mettre James dans les bras.  
\- Et vous, ça va ?  
Nous demande t'elle. Hermione lui répond avec un grand sourire :  
\- Plus de peur que de mal !  
\- Où est Ron ?  
\- Je l'ai _Stupéfié_. Il est toujours au Terrier.

 **/ Point de vue de Luna \**

Ginny a eut un accident. Ils sont tous allé la voir à l'hôpital. Moi, je suis restée chez moi pour m'occuper des enfants. On sonne à la porte. J'ouvre, et je vois Pansy en larmes.  
\- Rentre !  
Elle s'effondre littéralement dans mes bras. Nous nous installons dans le salon :  
\- Qui a t'il Pansy ?  
\- Je me suis disputée avec Ron.  
\- C'est normale, c'est des choses qui arrive dans un couple.  
\- Oui, mais là, c'était différent. Il a rompu. Il est persuadé que je le trompe ! Tu le connais, il ne regarde pas plus loin que le bout de son nez et se met en colère pour un rien ! Il est parti comme un fou !  
Elle recommence à pleurer. Effectivement, c'est plus grave que ça.  
\- Tu es seule ?  
\- Oui, Ginny a eut un accident.  
\- Quoi ! Et Ron, il est où ?  
\- Je sais pas, surement avec sa soeur, pourquoi ?  
\- Je pense que Ron a fait une bêtise. Il était dans un tel état. Je l'ai jamais vu comme ça. J'ai eu tellement peur, que je suis restée près d'une heure au même endroit sans pouvoir bouger, tétanisée par la peur !  
\- Je te propose qu'on aille voir au Terrier !  
Elle accepte. Je confie mes enfants à la voisine. Nous transplanons directement. Il n'y a personne. Nous montons à l'étage. Ron y est. Je m'aperçoit qu'il ne peut plus bouger. Je lance le contre sort. Il se retourne et nous voit. Quand son regard se pose sur Pansy, son regard change. Il devient haineux, plein de rage. Ça fait peur. Il a le regard d'un assassin. Ce n'est pas Ron. C'est quelqu'un d'autre. Il se jette d'abord sur moi. Il me jette contre le mur. Pansy se met à crier. Elle essaie de partir, mais il l'attrape. Il la plaque contre le mur, et essaie de l'étrangler. Je me relève du mieux que je peux et crie :  
\- Arrête Ron ! Tu va la tuer !  
Je lui lance un _Expeliarmus_. Pansy tombe par terre, toujours consciente et se tient le cou. Ron ne bouge pas, et se contente de nous regarder. Son regard est à présent rempli de tristesse et de larmes. Je reconnais le vrai Ron. Il l'aime, et même s'il est furieux contre elle, s'il lui arrivait quelque chose, il en mourrait. Il l'aime vraiment beaucoup.

 **/ Point de vue de Ron \**

Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe. J'ai perdu le contrôle de mon corps. J'ai tellement mal. Je suis là, par terre, dans la chambre d'Hermione et Drago. Je me recroqueville sur moi même. J'ai tellement honte de ce que j'ai fait. Pansy s'approche de moi. Je n'ai pas voulu lui faire du mal. Ni à elle, ni à Drago, ni à Hermione, et encore moins à Ginny. Je suis un monstre. Pansy me murmure :  
\- Tu sais, si tu m'avais laissé le temps de t'expliquer, tu aurais su que je voulais te faire une surprise. J'ai chercher des investisseurs pour un projet. Un grand projet. C'était lui l'homme que je voyais souvent. Juste un investisseur qui s'assurait régulièrement que le projet avance bien.  
Ses mots sont apaisants. Ils soignent mes plais. J'ai eu si mal en croyant qu'elle me trompait. Je suis si bête, si jaloux. Ça m'a aveuglé. Je n'aurais jamais du douter d'elle. C'est indigne. Et pauvre Ginny, je m'en veux tellement. Et Hermione et Drago, j'ai du leur faire si peur. Je me jette sur Pansy. Luna pointe sa baguette vers nous. J'embrasse Pansy à pleine bouche. Elle répond à mon baiser. Je sens qu'elle pleure en même temps. J'essuie ses larmes :  
\- Pardonne-moi Pansy. J'ai failli te tuer, par ma jalousie maladive. Je t'aime tellement. J'ai eu si mal sans toi, je ne peux pas vivre sans toi. Je t'en supplie, pardonne-moi.  
Elle met son doigt sur ma bouche :  
\- Tu n'as pas besoin de t'excuser. J'aurais réagi comme toi. Ce qui m'a fait le plus mal, ce n'est pas que tu essaie de me tuer, mais que tu sois parti. J'ai eu peur que tu ne revienne jamais. Promet moi, plus jamais tu me laisse seule !  
Je l'embrasse. Bien sûr que je n'ai pas l'intention de la laisser seule :  
\- Je te le promet. Je ne t'abandonnerai plus jamais.  
Luna se racle la gorge :  
\- Et si on allait voir Ginny à l'hôpital ? Apparemment, elle était pas en très grande forme.  
Nous transplanons directement. Qu'ai-je fait ?

 **Vous pensez que Ginny va bien ?  
Et Ron, qu'en pensez-vous ?**

Explication : Ron à juste eut un passage de folie pure. Mon idée, c'était qu'il avait bu une potion qui décuple les sentiments et le pousse à agir comme ça, qu'un mangemort aurait glissé dans son café pendant sa formation d'auror, sauf que, ben, j'ai oublié de l'écrire dans la suite de l'histoire ^^


	39. Chapitre 38

**/ Point de vue de Ginny \**

Cela fait quelques heures que je me suis réveillée. J'ai un peu mal de partout, mais sinon, tout va bien. Je m'inquiète beaucoup pour Ron et Pansy. Tout le monde est à mon chevet. Soudain, la porte s'ouvre, et Ron rentre comme un fou dans la chambre. Par réflexe, Hermione se cache derrière Drago, et Harry et celui-ci sortent leurs baguettes. Ron les ignore et se précipite sur moi. Il me serre fort dans ses bras :  
\- Pardonne-moi petite soeur. Je suis tellement désolé.  
\- Ron, tu me fais mal !  
Dis-je en rigolant. Il me lâche, et me lance un regard d'excuse.  
\- Bien sûr que je te pardonne grand frère. Tu n'allais pas bien. N'empêche, tu m'as pas raté.  
Il dépose un baiser fraternel sur mon front avant de se tourner vers Hermione et Drago :  
\- Je suis désolé, j'étais en colère, j'ai perdu le contrôle. Je suis vraiment désolé pour la peur et le mal que je vous ai fait.  
Hermione saute dans ses bras :  
\- Bien sûr qu'on te pardonne !  
Pansy rentre dans la chambre, essayent de se faire la plus discrète que possible. Ses yeux sont rouges, elle a du pleurer.  
\- Pansy !  
Je l'appelle. Elle vient vers moi et me prend dans ses bras, en faisant attention de ne pas me faire mal. Drago se lève en colère :  
\- Toi ! Tu nous dois des explications ! Ron a faillit nous tuer ! As-tu trompé Ron ?  
Pansy a l'air effrayée. Elle a du être traumatisée par cette histoire. Ron vient se mettre devant elle, comme pour la protéger.  
\- Non, j'ai jamais trompé Ron ! Je l'aime trop pour ça. J'aurais trop peur de le perdre !  
\- J'ai mal interprété quelques petites choses.  
S'excuse Ron. Je regarde mon frère et Pansy se prendre tendrement dans les bras et s'embrasser, comme pour confirmer. Soudain, je m'écris :  
\- Pansy ! C'est quoi ce que tu as au tour du coup !  
Ron a l'air gênée. Pansy essaye de cacher la marque sur son cou.  
\- Ron a essayé de l'étrangler. Mais heureusement, il l'aime trop pour la tuer. C'était juste avant qu'il soit forcé de l'écouter, puis qu'il se jette sauvagement sur elle pour l'embrasser.  
Répond Luna, toujours avec son insouciance, qui venait de rentrer dans la chambre.  
Drago s'avance vers Ron :  
\- Ron, promet-le à toutes les personnes présentes que tu ne recommencera plus. Plus jamais, tu entend.  
\- Promis. J'ai plus l'intention de faire du mal aux personnes que j'aime. Voldemort s'en charge déjà assez bien.  
Pansy se cale dans le creux de ses bras.  
Harry s'avance vers :  
\- Si tu recommence, Drago et moi on n'hésitera pas à te tuer.  
J'espère que cette histoire ne va pas changer nos relations. Ce serai dommage.

* * *

 **/ Point de vue de Hermione \**

Ron nous a vraiment fait très peur. J'ai cru que j'allai mourir. Heureusement que tout est rentré dans l'ordre. Après tout, ça arrive à tout le monde de devenir fou pendant un instant. J'ai accompagné Pansy voir un médicomage pour s'occuper de son cou.  
\- Ça va Pansy ? Tu es sûre que tu n'as rien à me dire ?  
\- Ne t'inquiète pas Hermione. Tu connais aussi bien que moi Ron, et quand il ne cherche pas à voir plus loin que le bout de son nez, à cause de sa jalousie maladive, il réagit comme un idiot.  
Je ris à la remarque, me souvenant du bal de 4° années.  
\- Tu as raison, mais c'est inquiétant. Il a quand même failli nous tuer, et te tuer aussi !  
\- Il ne l'aurai pas fait. Il n'aurait pas eut le courage. Je le connais. L'amour aurait reprit le dessus.  
\- Si tu le dit.  
Je ne suis pas convaincue. Mais bon, on craque tous. On est tous sous tension. J'ai bien craqué en pleurant pendant des jours. La guerre est là. Il ne faut pas faiblir. Après cette dure journée, Pansy et Ron rentre chez eux, ainsi que Blaise et Luna. Ginny passe quand même la nuit à l'hôpital, avec Harry. Drago et moi, nous rentrons au Terrier avec J J. Je vais directement me coucher, épuisée. Drago me rejoint un peu plus tard. Il se glisse sous les draps et me prend dans ses bras. Je suis déprimée. Et il le sens :  
\- Ça va princesse ?  
\- Oui.  
Je sais bien que ma réponse n'est pas convaincante.  
\- Dis moi tout Hermione.  
Je me tourne vers lui, les larmes commençant à couler malgré moi. Je deviens trop sensible. Drago doit en avoir sérieusement marre de me voir tout le temps pleurer pour un rien :  
\- Tu as vu se qu'il a fait à Ginny ? C'est sa soeur ! Et à Pansy ? Elles sont horribles les marques dans son cou ! Il a même failli nous tuer !  
\- Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est à cause de toutes ces tensions. Il a toujours réagi au quart de tour.  
\- D'accord, peut-être. Mais qui nous dit que la prochaine fois, ce sera pas Harry qui va craquer ? Ou même toi ? Rien ne nous assure qu'un d'entre vous ne va pas se réveiller un matin en se disant " et si j'allais tuer Luna, par ce qu'elle n'était ni à Gryffondor ni à Serpentard ?" ? Tu comprends ?  
Drago commence à légèrement paniquer. Il ne sait plus quoi dire pour me rassurer. Je le pousse vraiment à bout ces derniers temps. Il n'ose pas se plaindre, mais je le connais trop bien pour savoir qu'il en peut plus. Il caresse ma joue.  
\- Hermione, ma Hermione. Tu te fais beaucoup de mal pour rien. Je t'ai promis de toujours être là pour te protéger, et je tiendrai ma promesse. Je ne sais pas quoi te dire. Tu es tellement précieuse à mes yeux, que je ne peux pas imaginer te perdre. Ça serait comme perdre ma vie. Alors, s'il te plait, arrête de t'inquiéter. Je serais toujours là pour toi et tu pourra toujours tout me dire.  
Je me blottie contre lui. Il a encore su trouver les bons mots. Je ne sais pas combien de temps il va encore tenir. Si la guerre ne se finit pas vite, il va craquer. Je suis rongée par les remords d'être un poids si lourd pour lui et les autres.

* * *

 **/ Point de vue de Pansy \**

On aurait pu croire qu'un malaise se serait installé entre Ron et moi. Mais non. Il est plus calme qu'avant, plus doux et intentionné. Il est juste arrivé à un point, où tout ce qu'il avait accumulé devait sortir. Il avait besoin de se défouler. Je l'ai inscrit à des cours de yoga et de boxe. Ça lui fait beaucoup de bien. Notre couple se porte à merveille. Ça fait tellement du bien. Le matin, quand je me réveille, il est toujours là, à me regarder, comme si j'étais la 8° merveille du monde. Comme au premier jour. La seule chose qui a changé, c'est au niveau du sexe. Dès fois, c'est violent, même sauvage, alors que d'autre fois, c'est doux. Tout dépant du message qu'il veut me faire passer " tu es belle au point que je ne peux pas me contrôler" ou " tu es si belle que j'ai peur de te briser". Je l'aime tellement. C'est une perle. Il me traite comme personne ne m'a jamais traité. J'ai conscience que la guerre approche, et j'ai peur de le perdre. Il le sait. Il sait lire en moi comme personne. Sinon, mon projet avance. Ron veut être un de mes investisseurs, même s'il ne sait pas de quoi il s'agit. J'ai presque finit. Je n'ai toujours pas dit de quoi il s'agissait. Ils le découvriront bien assez tôt !  
Je prépare le petit déjeuné. Aujourd'hui, on doit garder James. Ron descend, et s'assoit à table :  
\- Bien dormi mon amour ?  
\- Toujours ! Tu as faim je suppose ?  
\- Bien sûr !  
\- Aujourd'hui, je t'ai fait ton plat préféré : des pancakes au chocolat fondu.  
Ses yeux s'illuminent. Il adore manger, mais alors quand je lui cuisine ça, il devient fou. Étant sang-pur, j'avais appris très vite à faire la cuisine. Et ça ravi Ron qui ne manque pas de me le faire remarquer. Il adore manger mes petits plats, et il faut dire, que j'adore lui en cuisiner. Il se lève de table, et vient me prendre les hanches. Il dépose des petits baiser dans le creux de mon cou. Puis, il remonte et me mordille l'oreille. C'est mon point sensible, et il le sait. Je soupire d'extase. Il adore m'embêter quand je cuisine :  
\- Je vais tout faire bruler si tu continu de me distraire !  
\- Moi ? Te distraire ? Jamais de la vie !  
Il retourne s'assoir, et je sers le petit déjeuné. Il englouti tout, sous mon regard satisfait. Même si c'est un vrai glouton, rien ne me fait plus plaisir que de le voir dévorer mes plats.  
\- C'est tellement bon ! Tu es la reine des fourneaux ! J'ai tellement de chance de t'avoir !  
Une fois son plat fini, il m'embrasse amoureusement. Après quoi, il part au travail. Je passe toute ma journée à m'occuper de James, attendant le retour de mon mari. Je l'aime vraiment mon rouquin d'amour.

* * *

 **/ Point de vue de Drago \**

Nous sommes le 24 Novembre. Dans un mois, c'est noël. A l'heure qu'il est, je songe sérieusement à emménager avec Hermione dans notre propre maison. Ils sont tous partis vivre dans leur maison, il ne reste que nous au Terrier. En parlant d'Hermione, elle est sortie. Seule. C'est la première fois depuis longtemps.  
J'étais loin d'imaginer que cette journée allait changer ma vie à jamais. Ce n'est que quand j'ai reçut un hiboux d'urgence que j'ai commencé à m'inquiéter. Et ce n'est que quand j'ai lu la lettre que j'ai commencé à avoir vraiment peur.  
C'était aujourd'hui. La bataillle avait commencé à Poudlard. Le combat était engagé. On m'y attendais. Je transplane directement. Arrivé, je vit que le combat n'avait pas vraiment commencé. D'un côté il y avait les mangemorts, prêt à l'attaque, attendant que leur maître détruise le dernier bouclier. De l'autre, je put vite apercevoir Luna en pleur dans les bras de Blaise, Harry embrassant une dernière fois Ginny et son fils avant qu'ils ne partent, Ron embrassant Pansy tout en la rassurant. Tous faisait leur adieu. Et moi, j'étais là, cherchant du regard la seule personne que je voulais voir. Je senti une main se glisser dans la mienne. Hermione venait d'arriver. Je l'embrasse une dernière fois. C'est la que le dernière bouclier se rompt. Que le dernier combat commence.

 **Vous l'attendiez, la voilà enfin la bataille finale !  
Dans le prochain chapitre, vous saurez qui va mourir, mais ne croyez pas que ce sera simple.  
Qu'en pensez-vous ?**


	40. Chapitre 39

**/ Point de vue Externe \**

Le combat faisait rage à Poudlard. Alors que Ginny Weasley et les élèves de Poudlard s'étaient réfugiés dans la salle sur demande, attendant la fin de la bataille, d'autres se battaient. Les corps tombaient dans les deux camps. Un rouquin et une brunette se battait contre les parents de celle-ci. Après quelques sorts bien placés, ils réussirent à les tuer. Ils continuèrent de se battre ensemble. Rien ne pouvait leur arriver. Ils étaient invincibles. Plus loin, le plus célèbre des sorciers du côté du bien se battait contre des mangemorts. Les mangemorts mourraient de sa baguette. Mais les aurors tombaient aussi. Un autre couple, un loup garou et une métamorphomage, se battaient également contre des mangemorts. Contrairement à l'autre couple, ils n'étaient pas destinés à survivre à cette guerre. Le premier tomba, et quelques secondes plus tard, se fut au tour du deuxième de le rejoindre dans le pays dont on ne revient jamais. Plus loin encore, la maître des Ténèbres regardait ce spectacle satisfaisant pour lui. Il découvrait les traitres, comme Rogue, qu'il tuait sans scrupule, sans jamais rentrer dans la bataille. Il attendait le bon moment pour affronter le survivant. Mais avant ça, il voulait se battre contre quelqu'un de son niveau. Albus Dumbledore s'avança vers lui, le défiant en duel. Sur la face immonde de Voldemort apparut un sourire. Le combat commença.

 **/ Point de vue de Luna \**

On ne peut pas changer son destin. Mais si on m'a envoyé ces visions, c'est peut être pour que je change le destin. Si on m'avais envoyé comme vision ce que je m'apprête à faire, je ne l'aurai surement pas fait. J'ai passé beaucoup de temps à réfléchir, et je suis sûre de mon choix. La bataille fait rage autour de moi. Je vois des corps tomber autour de moi. Au loin, j'aperçois Blaise. Je me rapproche de lui. Le moment crucial va arriver. Il achève un mangemort. J'attrape sa main et l'attire vers moi pour l'embrasser une dernière fois. Après, je me jette devant lui, prenant le sort de mort qui lui était destiné. Tout commence à devenir noir. Je n'entend plus que son cri, m'appelant, me suppliant de ne pas le laisser. Mais c'est fini.

 _Une jeune fille blonde, enceinte visiblement, pleurait. Elle était en train d'écrire une lettre :_

 _Cher Blaise._

 _Si tu lis cette lettre, c'est que je suis morte. Mais ce n'était pas prévu. C'est toi qui devait prendre se sort. Mais j'en ai décidé autrement. J'ai décidé de me sacrifier à ta place. Tu m'as à peine retrouvé que tu me perd déjà. Je suis désolée de t'imposer cette souffrance. Je veux que tu élève notre enfant. Reconstruis-toi. Je ne veux pas que tu me pleurs toute ta vie. Là, je pose ma main sur mon ventre, et je sens le bébé bouger. J'ai hâte de sa naissance, pour te le présenter. Si je suis morte, c'est que tu ne vas pas mourir. Je veux que tu dise à notre enfant que je l'aime plus que tout. Je t'aime aussi. Demande aux autres de me pardonner. Sache que de là où je suis, je vous regarde et vous protège. J'ai du quitter ce monde, tu te souviens, notre monde à nous. Celui où ne ne pouvions aller que quand on était tout les deux. Je voudrai que tu fasse découvrir ce monde à notre enfant. J'ai mal de tout devoir quitter, mais je ne veux pas que tu meurs. Ne m'oublie pas, mais continue de vivre sans moi. Bat toi. Pour moi et notre enfant._

 _Je t'aime._

 _Luna._

La jeune fille plia la lettre. Elle lança un sort sur la lettre, qui disparut.

Tout ma vie défile en quelques secondes. Certains souvenirs durent plus longtemps, d'autres passent vite. C'est étrange, je me sens bien et transportée. Je suis une dernière fois dans notre monde.  
Puis, je ressens le froid. Le froid de la mort. Je sens une dernière fois ses lèvres se poser sur mes lèvres. Je ferme lentement mes yeux, gravant du mieux que je peux ses traits. Puis rien. Le néant. Je suis morte.

 **/ Point de vue de Blaise \**

Inconsciemment, je me suis éloigné de Luna durant la bataille. Je me bat du mieux que je peux. Alors que j'achève un énième mangemort, je sens quelqu'un me tirer vers lui. C'est Luna. Elle m'embrasse comme jamais avant. Puis, elle se jette devant un sort de couleur vert. Elle commence à tomber. Ce sort m'était destiné, et c'est elle qui la prit. Je la rattrape et cri son nom :  
\- Luna ! Ne me laisse pas ! Je t'en supplie !  
Mais c'est trop tard. Un dernier sourire se dessine sur son beau visage d'ange. Je l'embrasse une dernière fois. Puis lentement, mais trop vite à mon goût, ses yeux se ferment. Je pleure. Je me relève et tue le mangemort. J'y crois pas ! C'est mon père ! Mon propre père a essayé de me tuer et a tué la femme que j'aime. Je m'écroule sur Luna. Je la sers fort contre moi. Mes larmes me brouillent la vue. J'attends des cris, mais je ne comprends pas ce qu'ils disent. Je ne comprends plus rien. Luna. Ma Luna. Elle est morte. Pour moi. A ma place ! C'est égoïste. Elle me fait souffrir, alors que ce devrait être à elle de souffrir. Elle aurait du être à ma place, en train de me pleurer. Une partie de moi vient de mourir avec elle. Tout à cause de ses visions ! Comment vais-je faire pour vivre sans elle ? Je regarde autour de moi.. Je serre toujours Luna contre moi. Un éclair rouge. Quelqu'un cri. Un éclair vert. Un corps tombe à terre. Quelqu'un se met à pleurer. Soudain, le combat entre Harry et Voldemort commence. Un autre éclair vert. Un autre corps tombe. Silence.

 **Notre petite Luna est morte. Qu'en pensez-vous ?  
Qui va mourir d'après vous ?  
Qui a reçut le sort ?  
Vous n'êtes pas au bout de vos surprises !**


	41. Chapitre 40

**/ Point de vue de Hermione \**

La journée avait si bien commencé. Mais je n'ai même pas eut le temps de le partager avec les autres. La guerre fait rage. J'ai vu Lupin et Tonk mourir. Après, c'est Molly qui a tué Bellatrix. Puis, j'ai vu Luna tomber, morte. Blaise a tué son père. Pansy ses parents, avec Ron. Voldemort a tué Dumbledore. Le combat entre Harry et Voldemort a commencé. J'ai vu Blaise, tomber à terre, serrant Luna contre lui, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps. Je ne veux jamais ressentir ça. Soudain, c'est comme un cauchemar. Un homme pourri, celui que je hais le plus au monde et devant moi :  
\- Alors ma mignone, ça t'a plus la dernière fois qu'on s'est vu ?  
Je sens les larmes me monter aux yeux au souvenir de cette horrible soirée. Je suis faible face à lui. Je n'arrive plus à bouger. Il éclate de rire, voyant ma pétrification. Je sens une main se glisser dans la mienne. C'est Drago. Il me redonne de la force. Je ne serai rien sans lui.  
\- Laisse là tranquille Rodolphus.  
Je regarde Drago. Son regard. La haine. Meurtrier.  
\- Ho, tu veux la garder rien que pour toi ? C'est vrai qu'elle est bonne !  
Rajoute Rodolphus. Drago me pousse sur le côté et lance un sort. Rodolphus l'esquive sans problème. Un combat s'engage entre eux. Drago a beaucoup de mal. Il est aveuglé par la haine et le désir de vengeance. Cette fois, Rodolphus lance un _Sectum Sempra_ sur Drago. Il ne pourra pas l'éviter. Je me jette devant lui. Je le prend en pleine poitrine. Je tombe. Mon sang commence à couler. J'en perd beaucoup. Puis, le noir.

 **/ Point de vue de Harry \**

Le combat est rude contre Voldemort. Enfin, je lance le sort. Il est touché en pleine poitrine. J'ai réussi. Le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps est mort. Mais je n'ai pas le temps de savourer ma victoire. Je vois les morts autour de moi. Je cours vers la salle sur demande. La porte s'ouvre. J'entre à peine que Ginny me saute dans les bras. Je l'embrasse passionnément. Nous retournons ensuite dans la Grande Salle, voir les morts. Sirius a survécu. Malheureusement, ce n'est ni le cas de Dumbledore, ni de Lupin, ni de Tonk. Je vois Blaise, par terre en pleur. Luna est dans ses bras, inerte. Les larmes commencent à couler. Beaucoup pleurent. Je serre Ginny contre moi. Plus loin, j'aperçois Ron et Pansy. Ils vont bien tous les deux. Quelques blessures, mais rien de très grave. On va tous voir Blaise. On ne dit rien. Nous pleurons tous en silence. Soudain, Ginny cri :  
\- Hermione !  
Elle part en courant vers Drago, qui tient Hermione, en sang, dans ses bras. Je m'approche d'eux. Pas Hermione. Luna est déjà morte, c'en est assez ! Soudain, Pansy crie :  
\- Elle est en vie ! Elle respire toujours ! Vite, un médicomage !

 **/ Point de vue de Drago \**

Je n'ai pas le temps de faire un geste qu'Hermione prend le sort à ma place. Je crie :  
\- Non !  
Cette fois, je lance le sort de mort sur Rodolphus. Je me précipite sur Hermione en pleurs. Elle saigne beaucoup. Beaucoup trop. Je la prend dans mes bras et la serre fort. Je ne veux pas qu'elle meurt. Je l'aime trop pour ça. Ce n'est pas possible. La bande s'approche. Tous pleurent. Pansy touche Hermione, et s'écrit :  
\- Elle est en vie ! Elle respire toujours ! Vite, un médicomage !  
Je n'y crois pas. Elle est toujours en vie. Je regarde autour de moi. Personne ne peux l'aider. Mon regard s'arrête sur Blaise. Je donne le corps d'Hermione à Pansy et Ginny et coure vers lui. Je le secoue gentiment :  
\- Blaise, regarde-moi. Je sais que tu as mal, mais je t'en supplie, il faut que tu m'aide ! Hermione est blessée, c'est très grave, elle va mourir ! Il faut que tu m'aide !  
Blaise me regarde. Il ne veux pas quitter Luna. Je le comprends. J'essaie une dernière fois :  
\- Pense à Luna, elle n'aurait pas voulu que tu pleures sur elle toute ta vie ! Elle aurait surement voulu que tu aides Hermione. Elles étaient meilleures amies. Je t'en suplie, tu es mon meilleur ami, et tu es le seul qui puisse la sauver ! Aide moi !  
Blaise se décide à se lever. Il s'approche du corps d'Hermione. Très vite, il nous dit :  
\- Il faut la transporter d'urgence à Saint Magouste. Elle a besoin d'une transfusion sanguine. Elle perdu trop de sang. Il faut transplaner !  
Nous transplanons tous. Très vite, on s'occupe d'Hermione. Après quelques heures, un médecin vient nous voir :  
\- Il lui faut d'urgence une transfusion sanguine, mais nous n'avons aucun donneur compatible. Vous voulez bien tous faire une prise de sang ?  
\- Bien sûr qu'on veut bien ! Combien de temps lui reste t'il ?  
\- Plus beaucoup si on ne se dépêche pas. Elle ne vous avez rien dit de spéciale ces derniers temps ?  
\- Non, pourquoi ?  
\- Il lui faut une transfusion d'urgence. Il semblerai qu'elle soit déjà venu ce matin même pour faire des testes sanguins, et que d'après ceux ci, la transplantation soit urgent.  
\- Hermione est malade ?  
\- Je ne peux malheureusement pas vous en parlez sans son accord. Cela s'appelle le secret professionnel.  
\- J'ai le droit de savoir !  
Il manquait plus que ça. Hermione est peut être très malade, et je n'ai pas le droit de le savoir !

 **/ Point de vue de Ginny \**

On a tous fais une prise de sang, mais aucun d'entre nous n'est compatible. Drago désespère. Nous ne savons pas quoi faire. Une idée de génie me vient à l'esprit :  
\- Milli. Même si elle est complétement folle, il faut qu'elle fasse cette prise de sang. Ça pourrait sauver Mione !  
\- Mais il faut son accord.  
\- Et vous l'avez !  
Et on se retourne, stupéfaits. Milli est là devant nous. Dans son état normal. C'est comme dans un rêve. Harry qui gagne. Milli qui revient. Mais nous avons perdu beaucoup aussi. Je ne sais pas si Blaise va se remettre de la mort de Luna. Pour l'instant, il n'a pas trop le temps d'y penser. Il est très occupé à soigner tous ceux qui arrivent ici. Et il y a aussi Hermione, qui est entre la vie et la mort.  
\- Comment ? Tu n'es ... plus folle ?  
\- Non. Luna m'avait dit que lorsque le Lord mourrait, son sort disparaîtrait avec lui. Je suis de nouveau saine d'esprit, sans aucune douleur dans la tête. D'ailleurs, où sont Luna et Blaise ?  
Nous faisons tous triste mine. Elle n'est pas encore au courant. Personne n'ose lui dire. Alors, je me lance :  
\- Luna est morte Milli.  
Elle me regarde. Elle n'y croit pas. Elle se met à pleurer :  
\- Non ! C'est impossible ! Elle ne peut pas être morte ! Tu mens ! Vous mentez tous !  
Je la prends dans mes bras, mais elle me repousse. C'est à ce moment que Blaise arrive. Il la voit, et comprend qu'elle sait. Il se remet à pleurer et la prend dans ses bras, mais cette fois, elle ne le repousse pas. Il la berce. Après quelques minutes, il lui dit :  
\- Il faut que tu fasse cette prise de sang. Il en va de la vie d'Hermione.  
\- C'est si grave que ça ?  
\- Apparemment, elle serait malade, et cette maladie la ferait mourir plus vite. Je t'en supplie Milli.  
Dit Drago.  
Milli se calme, et suit ensuite Blaise pour faire la prise de sang. Après une éternité, elle ressort avec les résultats ...

 **Milli de retour, mais à quel prix ?  
Bien sûr Harry à gagner :)**

 **A quoi vous attendez-vous pour la suite ? Plus que deux chapitres avant l'épilogue ...**


	42. Chapitre 41

**Hello !**

 **Je sais que c'était absolument pas prévu que je publie aujourd'hui, mais j'avais envie de vous faire une petite surprise parce que ... c'est mon anniversaire :D**

 **Donc j'espère que vous apprécierez ce chapitre, et si vous voulez me faire très très plaisir, laissez-moi pleins de reviews ;)**

* * *

 **/ Point de vue de Millicent \**

La douleur cesse. J'y vois clair dans mon esprit. Ça fait tellement de bien. Il est mort. C'est fini. The end. Il y a du avoir beaucoup de morts. Je regrette de ne pas m'être battue. Je les revois tous. Enfin, presque tous. Certains manquent à l'appelle. Luna est morte. C'est impossible. Inimaginable. Et Hermione est entre la vie est la mort. Mais j'ai la possibilité de sauver une vie. C'est d'Hermione. Les testes sont positifs. Mais c'est dangereux pour moi. Je pourrais redevenir folle. Ou devenir amnésique. Je pourrais même mourir. C'est très dangereux pour moi. Mais j'ai fait mon choix. Je n'ai pas pu me battre durant la bataille, maintenant, c'est elle ma bataille. Je risque gros. L'intervention aura lieux demain. Ce soir, nous allons tous au Terrier. Je n'ai ni le droit de boire, ni le droit de manger. Tout le monde est triste pour les morts. C'est injuste. Mais nous sommes heureux d'avoir gagné cette guerre. Une victoire que certains ne pourront jamais voir. Mais ce soir, il n'y aura de la place que pour la joie. Nous tentons d'oublier nos peines, pour célébrer notre victoire. Blaise m'a présenté Stella et Justin. Ils sont si mignons. Et ils n'ont déjà plus de maman. Je pense souvent à Luna. Je lui en ai fait baver. Et elle a tout encaissé sans rien dire. Sans même se défendre. Je pense que c'est une idole. Blaise pense aussi à Luna. Tout le temps. Ça se voit dans son regard. Il ne l'oubliera jamais. Je sais qu'il se bat pour ses enfants. J'espère qu'ils seront fière de leur père. Et surtout de leur mère.  
Je me prépare mentalement. Demain, je vais peut être mourir.

 **/ Point de vue de Pansy \**

Ce soir, c'est le bon moment. Je tape dans mon verre pour réclamer l'attention. Il faut dire qu'il y a beaucoup de monde ici : tous les professeurs, des élèves, des aurors et pleins d'autres personnes qui ont participé à la guerre. Je me plante en plein milieu de la pièce de façon à ce que tout le monde puisse m'entendre :  
\- Voilà, j'ai une grande nouvelle à vous annoncez.  
Ron me regarde bizarrement. Je suis sure qu'il croit que je suis enceinte.  
\- Voilà, depuis plusieurs mois je fait des cachoteries, provoquant les foudres de mon mari, et la curiosité de mes proches. J'ai l'honneur de vous annoncer que l'orphelinat de Poudlard va bientôt ouvrir ses portes pour accueillir les enfants orphelins et sorciers jusqu'à leur 17 ans !  
J'adresse à l'assistance mon sourire le plus éclatant.

 **/ Point de vue de Ron \**

J'y crois pas ! C'était ça qu'elle me cachait ! Elle va ouvrir un orphelinat ! Mais c'est une super nouvelle ! Moi qui ai cru qu'elle était enceinte. J'avais tout faux. Je me précipite sur elle et la soulève en la faisant tourner autour de moi. Puis, quand je la repose par terre je l'embrasse passionnément. Elle rajoute pour l'assistance :  
\- Je tiens aussi à remercier Ron pour être le meilleur mari du monde.  
Elle sait trouver les mots qui me font fondre. En parlant de fondre, ma mère vient vers nous en pleurant comme une fontaine :  
\- Ma chérie, je suis si contente que tu ouvre un orphelinat ! Je suis fière que tu sois ma belle-fille ! Si tu a besoin de quoi que ce soit, tu peux me demander, je serai là pour toi. Quand à toi, j'espère que tu mesure la chance que tu as d'avoir une femme aussi extraordinaire !  
Elle prend Pansy et la serre fort dans ses bras, lui coupant le souffle. Pansy sourit. Elle adore ma mère. Je murmure pour moi même :  
\- Je sais que j'ai de la chance.  
\- Tu disais Ron ?  
Me demande Pansy  
\- Que j'avais beaucoup de chance de t'avoir ! Je vous aime Madame Weasley !  
\- Je vous aime aussi Monsieur Weasley !  
Nous nous embrassons passionnément. Demain risque d'être une dure et longue journée. Une très dur journée.

 **/ Point de vue de Blaise \**

J'ai mal. Tout le temps. Une douleur qui me déchire, au plus profond de moi. Une cicatrice qui ne se refermera jamais. Luna me manque. Chaques minutes, chaques secondes qui passent sont une torture. Mais je me bat. Pour tous ceux qui sont morts, pour Luna. Et pour tous ceux qui sont en vie, qui m'aiment, qui ont besoin de moi, pour mes enfants. Je leur parlerai de leur maman. Comment ses yeux vous donnez l'impression que rien n'est grave, comment son sourire vous rendez insouciant, comment ses cheveux blonds tombaient dans son dos, comment elle transportait les gens dans un autre monde. Comment elle était, comment on s'était rencontré, comment on s'est aimé. Combien elle les aimait. Comment elle s'est sacrifiée. Et enfin, je leur raconterai combien ils ressemblaient à leur mère. Oui, ce sera comme si elle était toujours là, avec eux, dans leurs coeurs. Je vais m'en sortir. Mais ce n'était pas le moment. Il faut aider Hermione pour l'instant. Trop de personnes sont mortes. Le futur, c'est maintenant qu'il va commencer. Pas le temps de traîner. Je sauverai des vies. C'est ce que Luna aurait voulu. Alors, allons y, puisse que le destin m'attend, ne le faisons pas attendre.

 **/ Point de vue de Ginny \**

Je suis morte de fatigue. Il faut dire que la journée a été éprouvante. Mais celle de demain le sera encore plus. Harry a gagné. Je le savais. Il ne pouvait pas en être autrement. C'était impossible. Maintenant, la guerre est finie. Tout va pouvoir reprendre normalement. Je suis déjà montée me coucher. Harry me rejoint après avoir mis au lit James. C'est un amour, il fait ses nuits entière. Harry se glisse dans le lit et me prend dans ses bras :  
\- Ça fait du bien de savoir que c'est fini !  
\- Tu as raison, on va enfin pouvoir vivre en paix !  
\- Et James qui fait ses nuits, ça va presque me manquer de ne plus avoir à me lever dans la nuit !  
\- Tu veux un autre enfant ?  
\- Bin, j'ai pensé que comme j'ai gagné et que la guerre est fini ... on pourrait essayer ... mais si tu veux pas ...  
\- Bien sûr que je veux ! J'ai grandi avec 6 frères géniaux, j'ai envie d'avoir une famille aussi grande ! Je suis sûre que James sera un super grand frère !  
\- Bon, dans ce cas, mettons nous au travail !  
On plonge sous la couette pour une nuit agitée. C'était notre première nuit sans que James nous réveille. Et aussi, c'était la première nuit où l'on était pas en guerre. Vive la paix. Moi je dit : Peace end Love !

 **Alors, Milli a t'elle fait le bon choix ?  
Va t'elle sauver Hermione ?  
Quels seront les conséquences ?  
Et Pansy ?**


	43. Chapitre 42

**/ Point de vue Externe \**

A Saint Mangouste, on se préparait pour une transfusion sanguine magique avec de très gros risques. Après plusieurs heures pour les médicomages, ainsi que de stresse et d'angoisse pour les proches, c'était enfin fini. Il ne restait plus qu'à attendre pour voir ce qu'il allait se passer. Un premier jour passa. Les deux jeunes filles en question ne se réveillèrent pas. Un deuxième jours passa. Toujours rien. Puis un troisième jours. Enfin, le quatrième jours, une des deux jeunes filles se réveilla, au grand soulagement de tout le monde. Cependant, personne n'eut le droit d'aller la voir avant qu'elle ai effectué une série de teste. Après quelques heures d'attente interminable, les proches purent enfin la voir. Un jeune homme blond se précipita sur celle ci :  
\- Hermione, merci Merlin, tu es enfin réveillée ! J'ai eu si peur que tu meurs !  
Hermione passa sa main dans ses cheveux blond :  
\- Tout va bien Drago. Je vais bien.  
Puis soudain, le blond changea de regard :  
\- Tu te rend compte de la peur que tu m'as fait ! Mais qu'est-ce qui t'es passé par la tête ? Te jeter devant moi, comme ça ! Tu es complétement folle !  
Hermione lui fit les yeux doux pour se faire pardonner. Bien sûr, il céda :  
\- Bon d'accord. Mais ne me refais plus jamais une peur pareil !  
\- Promis !  
Ils scellèrent leur promesse d'un baiser. Puis, ils se détachèrent l'un de l'autre.  
\- Hermione, j'ai appris que tu avais fais des tests le matin de la guerre. Tu es malade ?  
Hermione éclata de rire. C'était si bon de la voir rire après plusieurs jours d'inconscience :  
\- Je n'ai pas eut le temps de t'en parler à cause de la guerre. Ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est pas grave !  
\- Tu peux quand même m'expliquer ?  
\- Quoi ? Tu n'as pas deviné ? Je suis enceinte Drago ! Tu va être papa !  
Le blond devint écarlate, puis rouge. Sa compagne lui demanda, le regard inquiet :  
\- Drago ? Ça va ?  
Celui ci sorti en courant dans les couloirs et cria :  
\- Je vais être papa !  
A présent, toutes les personnes de hospitalité le savaient. Tous, sauf une autre jeune fille encore inconsciente ...

 **/ Point de vue de Blaise \**

Drago est vraiment fou de joie. Je lui tape l'épaule amicalement :  
\- Félicitation vieux, tu verra, c'est géniale d'être père !  
\- Merci Blaise, sans toi, Hermione serait morte et notre bébé aussi. Merci infiniment.  
Il a raison, mais c'est quand même lui qui a réussit à me convaincre de l'aider. Mais Milli est toujours dans le coma. Je vais à son chevet. Je ne suis encore qu'étudiant, mais à la fin de l'année, j'aurais mon diplôme. Et Hermione aussi, même si elle doit arrêter les études. Elle est suffisamment doué pour ça. Elle connait déjà tous les cours par coeur. Pansy nous propose même de travailler dans l'orphelinat en temps que médecins. Je crois que je vais accepter. Ron est aussi devenu investisseurs. Le soir, nous pouvons rentrer avec Hermione au Terrier, où les Weasley ont préparé une fête pour son retour. A l'annonce de sa grossesse aux Weasley, Molly c'est encore évanouie. Elle est vraiment très sensible. La soirée se passe bien. Mais je suis épuisé. J'ai pu assister à l'intervention, même si je n'ai rien fait, ça a été très éprouvant, et je n'ai toujours pas récupéré.  
L'enterrement de Luna a eut lieu. Il était très simple, mais il y avait beaucoup de couleur, grâce aux fleurs. Beaucoup d'enterrements ont eut lieux. Très peu de personnes y sont venues. C'est assez dégoutant de voir le nombre de morts et le peu de personnes qui les pleure. Je suis allé à tous les enterrement. En mémoire à tous ceux qui sont morts. Je retourne souvent sur la tombe de Luna, et je la pleure. J'apporte tous les jours des fleurs colorées sur sa tombe. Je sais qu'elle aimerai ça. Plus tard, j'espère que ce sera Stella et Justin qui porteront des fleurs à leur mère.  
Je vais tous les jours voir Milli. Les jours passent. Normalement, elle devrait se réveiller trois jours après Hermione. Cela fait quatre jours. Je lui tiens la main. Je n'emmène jamais les enfants, si jamais elle se réveillé et qu'elle est de nouveau folle, elle risquerai de les tuer. Je tiens trop à mes deux bout de choux pour ça. Ils grandissent vite. Comme tous travaillent, sauf Ginny qui attend Juin pour les sélections de quidditch, c'est elle qui garde les enfants. James, Justin et Stella s'entendent très bien. Ils sont adorables.  
Aujourd'hui, Milli a atteint le niveau 7 de l'échelle de Glasgow* . C'est très bon signe.  
Le lendemain enfin, Milli ouvre les yeux. Elle me regarde, sans comprendre d'abord, puis elle me sourit :  
\- Blaise, ramène moi à la maison !  
Je signe tous les papiers administratifs au plus vite, sans prendre le temps de faire des testes long et inutile, et nous transplanons au Terrier. Soudain, elle s'épouvante :  
\- On est où là ?  
\- Tu ne te souviens pas ?  
\- Non, de quoi ?  
Au mon dieu, il faut vite que je la ramène à l'hôpital avant que ...  
\- Milli !  
Ginny sort en courant et la prend dans ses bras. Milli la repousse violemment et sort sa baguette :  
\- Ne m'approche pas Weasley ! Quand le maître saura ce que j'ai fait, il sera fière de moi !  
Ginny me regarde. Elle ne comprend pas :  
\- Blaise, aide-moi, fais quelque chose !  
\- Milli, écoute moi ! Le maître est mort ! C'est fini, Ginny est notre amie !  
\- Notre amie ? Tu rêve là ! Le maître n'est pas mort ! Quand il saura que tu es un traite, il te tuera !  
Elle lance un sort à Ginny, qui se défend. Un combat commence entre elle. Ginny évite de blesser Milli, mais Milli fait tout le contraire. Je suis impuissant. Je ne sais pas quoi faire. J'envoie des signaux de détresse avec ma baguette. Soudain, elle touche Ginny au bras. Celle-ci lâche sa baguette. Je me place devant elle est cri à Milli d'arrêter. Elle rit :  
\- Tu n'es qu'un traite, et tu vas mourir pour ta trahison !  
Nous commençons à nous battre. Elle essaye en même temps de lancer le sort de mort sur Ginny, qui est à terre, incapable de tenir sa baguette. Je dois faire un choix. Et vite. C'est soit elle, soit Ginny et moi. C'est dur. Mais elle est amnésique, et je sais qu'à ce point, c'est irréversible. Elle deviendra folle si elle continue de vivre. C'est un choix dure, horrible. Au moment même où Harry et Drago arrive, je lance le sort sur Milli :  
\- _Avada Kedavra_ !  
Elle tombe morte, en même temps que moi, qui pleure sa mort. Drago vient me soutenir, alors qu'Harry va voir Ginny. D'autre aurors arrivent, découvrant la tragédie. J'ai fais un choix encore plus dure que celui de Luna. Sauf que cette fois, je ne me suis pas sacrifié comme elle, mais j'ai sacrifié Milli. Elle avait raison, deux d'entre nous devait mourir. C'était elle et Milli. Sauf que Milli est morte de ma propre main. C'est fini.

 **Alors, Milli est morte, de la main de Blaise en plus.  
C'était le dernier chapitre. Le prochain, se sera l'épilogue.**


	44. Epilogue

**/ Point de vue Externe \**

Les années ont passé après la guerre qui a fait beaucoup de morts. 13 ans déjà. Certains ont réussi à se relever, d'autres ont échoué. Nous sommes dans le célèbre orphelinat de Poudlard. C'est une grande bâtisse, avec ailes nord, sud, est et ouest, et 4 maisons autour. Après la guerre, l'orphelinat avait accueillit beaucoup d'enfants orphelins, qui avaient été heureux d'être aussi chaleureusement accueillis. L'orphelinat était très connu, car tous les enfants y étaient aimés. Plusieurs fois l'orphelinat avait été agrandi pour pouvoir accueillir plus d'enfants.

Approchons nous d'une des maisons. Dans celle-ci, nous pouvons y trouver un couple heureux. La directrice aimait énormément les enfants de l'orphelinat, qu'elle considère comme les siens. Elle aimait autant faire la cuisine aux enfants qu'à son mari. Avec son mari, après la guerre, il avait eut beaucoup de mal à avoir un enfant. Ils durent attendre 6 ans après la guerre avant d'avoir enfin leur tout premier enfant. Le petit Hugo Ronald Weasley. Celui-ci allait d'ailleurs avoir une petite soeur qui s'apellerait Rose Pansy Weasley. Le couple avait souvent craqué de voir leurs amis avoir des enfants et de ne pas pouvoir en avoir, mais ils n'avaient jamais cessé de se battre. Et leurs efforts avaient payé. Ils étaient heureux.

Dans une autre maison, cette fois-ci, il n'y a pas un couple, mais un homme et ses deux enfants. Père célibataire, il était comblé et heureux avec ses enfants. Ceux-ci allaient déjà à l'école de magie Poudlard depuis un an. Justin et Stella étaient tous deux allés à Serdaigle. Ils avaient grandi entourés par l'amour de leur père. Bien qu'ils ne connaissent pas leur mère, ils aimaient regarder les photos d'elle. Tous les soirs, leur père leur parlait de sa jeunesse, de leur mère, de leur tante Milli qu'ils n'avaient pas non plus connu, de la dernière année de Poudlard. Et ils emmenaient tous les jours ses enfants déposer un bouquet de fleurs colorées sur la tombe de leur mère et celle de leur tante. Blaise Zabini avait réussit à se reconstruire et travaillait à l'infirmerie de l'orphelinat.

Dans une autre maison, on peut y voir un autre couple. Après son accident avec Milli, Ginny Weasley avait perdu l'usage d'un bras, devant renoncer à toute carrière, sportive ou magique. Elle ne s'en était jamais remise. Pratiquer la magie avait été très dur pour elle au début. Mais son mari, car elle s'était mariée, avait toujours été là pour la soutenir. Pendant qu'Harry travaillait en tant qu'auror, Ginny passait ses journées à la bibliothèque de l'orphelinat, à faire la lecture aux enfants et à s'occuper d'eux comme elle pouvait. Quand James était là, il l'aidait beaucoup. Il était à présent à Poudlard à Gryffondor. Elle avait eut deux autres enfants avec Harry : le petit Albus était né un an après la bataille et s'apprêtait à rentrer à son tour à Poudlard. Et la toute petite Lilly, qui du haut de ses 7 ans ne jurait que par le quidditch. Malgré son bras qui était un lourd fardaut pour elle, Ginny Potter était heureuse et comblée.

Dans la dernière maison, il y avait un dernier couple. Le beau blond aimait toujours la belle brune. Aussi, il l'avait épousé quelques mois avant la naissance de leur premier enfant, le petit Scorpion. Quelques mois après, elle était de nouveau enceinte d'un petit garçon. Mais les médicomages avaient oublié un détail important, à cause de sa blessure de combat, la jeune lionne devait prendre des médicaments à vie et faire des transfusions régulières. Mais ils s'en aperçurent trop tard, et Hermione fit une fausse couche. Le couple eut beaucoup de mal à s'en remettre, mais réussit à se relever. Ils eurent ensuite une petite fille en très bonne santé, qu'ils appelèrent Milli. Ils eurent aussi la chance d'avoir un autre garçon, le petit Black, en l'honneur de Sirius Black qui était mort la même année. Le petit Scorpion était à Gryffondor. Sa soeur était impatiente de le rejoindre à l'école, mais elle voulait aller à Serpentard, comme son père. Drago travaillait avec Harry. Hermione avait eut son diplôme de médicomage, mais n'avait jamais trouvé ce qu'elle voulait faire, alors elle changeait régulièrement de métier. Un jour elle travaillait en cuisine avec Pansy à l'orphelinat, un autre en tant que Professeur à Poudlard, puis bibliothécaire avec Ginny, infirmière à Poudlard, mannequin chez les moldus. Elle ne restait pas plus d'un an dans un même poste.

Dans l'orphelinat, il y avait un petit garçon, qui y avait grandi. Il avait à présent 16 ans. Ses parents étaient morts durant la grande bataille. Il avait été élevé par les 7 adultes qui s'occupent de l'orphelinat. Il était le plus ancien de l'orphelinat. Il avait vu après la bataille, ces adultes se reconstruire et surmonter les épreuves de la vie. C'était ses idoles. Et de ses idoles, il décida d'écrire leur vie. Après beaucoup de recherches, et de travail, il écrivit un livre. Ce petit garçon qui était à présent un homme, s'appelait Ted Lupin. Et quand il relu une dernière fois l'histoire de Ron et Ginny Weasley, Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Luna Lovegood, Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson et Drago Malfoy, il ne put s'empêcher de se dire " c'est une belle histoire qui aurait put se terminer par un "ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants", mais elle ne se terminera pas comme ça, car ce n'est pas un conte de fée". C'est sur cette dernière pensée qu'il écrivit les dernières lignes de son livre. L'histoire de vies qui se croisent. Tout ça, grâce à une amitié rebelle.

* * *

 **Alors, qu'avez-vous pensé de cet épilogue ? C'est le moment ou jamais de me laisser des reviews et de me dire tout ce que vous avez pensé de cette histoire ;)**

 **Voilà qui conclut cette histoire. C'est une très vieille histoire, que j'ai écrite il y a déjà 8 ans, et j'ai pris le parti pris de ne pas changer l'histoire depuis. J'espère que vous avez apprécié et que j'aurai le plaisir de vous revoir sur d'autres histoires ;)**


End file.
